Mi Adorable Kouhai
by leonwe5ker
Summary: Basado en la obra del señor Ish¡bumi, en un universo alterno donde no existen seres sobrenaturales, Issei Hyoudou, un joven estudiante de segundo año, apredera de mala manera que el amor duele, pero no de la forma que el pensaba. IsseixKoneko, posible harem, M por si hay lemon en el fururo. Asco de resumen, ya se me ocurrira algo mejor.
1. Chapter 1

Mi Adorable Kouhai

Muy buenas a todos.

Antes que nada me gustaría decir que este fic no habrá nada sobrenatural y estará enfocado principalmente a IsseixKoneko, tal vez pueda incluir harem, ni idea, cualquier cosa se me podría venirme a la mente, clasificado M por posible lemon. (igual a todo mundo le valen estas cosas)

Bueno este es el segundo fic que escribo, espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Nuevo curso

 _Dicen que el amor siempre nace de donde menos te lo esperas, y saben algo, tienen razón._

 _Yo lo aprendí de mala manera._

 _Pensar que terminaría enamorado de una persona que con el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra era capas de enterrarme en la pared de un puñetazo._

 _Pero saben algo, no me arrepiento de eso._

 _Soy Issei Hyoudou y esta es la historia de como el amor llego a mi vida._

* * *

-...Levántate si no quieres morir, pedazo de basura.-

 _Como todas las mañanas el sonido de aquel curioso despertador me levanta por las mañanas._

-...Issei, levántate si no llegaras tarde.-

 _Un grito desde la cocina me hace abrir los ojos rápidamente, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca apago el despertador y me dispongo a levantarme rápidamente de mi cama para cambiar mi ropa de dormir por aquellas de reglamentarias del instituto Kuoh, se preguntaran por que tanto entusiasmo de mi parte, realmente es algo sencillo, hoy empieza el nuevo curso y saben lo que significa?_

-...¡Pechotes!- Grito mientras levanto mi puño al aire-

 _Que podría se mejor que mirar a las hermosuras que seguramente entraran a primer curso?_

 _Que mejor forma de atraer a las chicas nuevas que portándome como un sempai amable?_

Rápidamente termino de cambiarme para bajar y tomar un desayuno rápido tomar mis zapatos en la entrada y salir a toda prisa, no sin antes despedirme de mis padres.

Como alma que lleva el diablo corrí a toda prisa hacia el instituto, al llegar pude notar que en la entrada se encontraban mis dos leales compañeros, Matsuda y Motohama, que seguramente estaban viendo a las nuevas estudiantes.

-...Algo de que informar?-pregunto mientras me acerco a ellos.

-...Jejeje, tal y como se esperaba, chicas de gran calidad-decía Motohama mientras se ajustaba las gafas- Puedo asegurarte que no abra escases de pechos entre las de primero.

-...Hay mujeres de sobra, quizás por fin pueda conseguirme una novia de grandes oppais- Decía Matsuda con lagrimas en los ojos, ojala chichigami te escuche amigo mío.-

-...Dame un adelanto de lo que tenemos gran Motohama- Dije mientras me frotaba las manos.-

-...Primero tenemos a un par de Rubias, sus nombres, Ravel Phenex y Le fay Pendragon, aunque aun se encuentran en desarrollo te puedo asegurar que dentro de un tiempo podrían estar a la altura de las onee-samas de Kuoh.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que perdiera el norte.

-...A que esperamos entonces? Vamos tirando!- Dije mientras me disponía a entrar al instituto.-

Pero, cuando di la vuelta para entrar, sentí que choque con algo, después de escuchar un golpe en seco que provenía del suelo y voltear, me percate de que era ni mas ni menos que una niña, con unos hermosos ojos color Oro y una Cabellera plateada, estaba vistiendo el uniforme de Kuoh.

-...Lo siento pequeña- dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarla a levantar.-

Ella sin mostrar algún cambio en su rostro que en todo momento permaneció serio tomo mi mano y se levanto.

-...Gracias-Dijo la chica mientras se proponía a entrar al instituto-

-...Se habrá perdido? Seguramente se dirigía a la escuela primaria y se perdió- Sisearon Matsuda y Motohama-

PAAAM

Tras un golpe en seco propinado por la chica, mis dos amigos se encontraban en el suelo, ambos con un chichón en la cabeza. Rápidamente ambos chicos se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-...No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas, ¡los pechotes no esperan!-Grito Motohama mientras alzaba su puño-

-...!Cierto, no dejaremos que esa loli acomplejada se ponga entre nosotros y los pechotes¡

-...¡Pechotes!-gritamos los 3 al unísono.-

Rápidamente nos deponíamos a entrar al instituto cuando cierta morena de cabello corto, con gafas nos detuvo en seco, era nada mas ni menos que Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, acompañada por la vice-presidenta, Tsubaki Shinra.

-...Alto, a que viene ese entusiasmo desde temprano?.-Pregunto la morena.-

-...Conociéndolos, seguramente se trate de algo pervertido, después de todo que se podría esperar del trio pervertido del instituto.-Dijo la vice-presidenta en tono de desapruebo-

-...A que viene eso del trio pervertido? Acaso no es normal a esta edad sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto?-dije dirigiéndome a kaichou.-

-...Claro, es completamente normal!-dijo Matsuda con el afán de apoyarme.-

El rostro de kaichou cambio levemente a una expresión mas seria, y algo molesta.

-...Cierto, es perfectamente normal esta edad estar interesados en esas cosas, pero una cosa es estar interesados, y otra es colarse a los vestidores de las chicas o traer revistas porno a la escuela.

-...No podemos hacer nada con eso, después de todo somos solo un grupo de estudiantes saludables.-Dije mientras me encogía de hombros.-Además estoy seguro de que esta discusión es solo para ocultar tu complejo.-Dije en un tono burlón.-

-...C-complejo?

-...Claro, yo también tendría un complejo enorme a ver esos pechos todos los días!.-Dije mientras señalaba a fukukaichou.

-...IDIOTA!

PAAAAM

Con un certero golpe kaichou me dejo tirado en el suelo con un leve chorro de sangre escurriendo por mi frente.

-...Como sea mas te vale no hacer nada pervertido porque si no hare que el club de rugby te utilice como balón, quedo claro?.-Dijo mientras señalaba mi semi-inconsciente cuerpo tirado en el piso.

-...Como el cristal.-Dije a duras penas.

-...Y lo mismo para ustedes¡.-Dijo amenazantemente mientras señalaba a Matsuda y Motohama, los cuales se encontraban abrazándose mutuamente mientras temblaban cual hojas.

Dicho eso ambas morenas procedieron a retirarse.

-...Jodeeeeer-dije mientras me levantaba sobándome la cabeza.-Una interrupción tras otra, aunque no me importaría si fuera una belleza pechugona.-Dije lascivamente mientras babeaba.-je...jejeje...jeje.

Mientras estaba tirado en el piso algo atrajo mi atención, una cabellara color carmesí que distinguí perfectamente desde el rabillo del ojo, era nada mas ni menos que la onee-sama de Kuoh, Rias Gremory, acompañada por la otra onee-sama Akeno Himejima, y el niño bonito de Kuoh, Kiba "Maricona" Yuuto, todos perteneciente al el Club de investigación de lo oculto.

 _"Kyaaaa, las onee-samas de kuoh", "Kiba-kun mira hacia aca", "Rias-sama hazme un hijo"._

Eran algunas de las ovaciones que se escuchaban cada vez que pasaban por multitudes dentro de la escuela, personalmente, aunque me encantaría tener esos pechotes para mi solo y ese culito respingón, no me interesan, no me mal entiendan, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio querría que esos bellezones fueran sus novias (de ser posible ambas al mismo tiempo), pero hasta yo se que es algo completamente fuera de mi liga.

Mientras yo seguía aturdido en el suelo por el golpe cortesía de la tabla de planchar Sitri, note que Gremory-Sempai se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba.

-...Estas bien?-dijo la pelirroja mientras me tendía su mano, tiene que ser una broma no?-

" _Kyaaaaa, la bestia pervertida esta apunto de manchar a nuestra onee-sama" "Como puede Rias-sempai rebajarse a tocar a ese pedazo de basura."_ Los comentarios que se escuchaban alrededor de nosotros.

Sin tomar su mano procedo a levantarme rápidamente.

-...Estoy bien.-Dije sin inmutarme.-Solo un pequeño incidente con una tabla de planchar.-Dije con una mueca en el rostro.

-...Tabla de planchar?

-...Nada, cosas mías, igual aprecio tu preocupación.-

-...Bueno ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, si?.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera.-

Después de así como el grupo llego procedió a retirarse, junto con la multitud que apareció con su llegada.

* * *

-...Ara ara Rias, no es propio de ti comportarte así con los estudiantes.-Dijo la morena que siempre me acompaña durante las horas de colegio.

-...Tu crees? Yo pienso que fue muy normal, es decir, es el deber de una sempai ayudar a su kouhai si esta en apuros no?.-

-...Bueno supongo que en eso tiene razón.-Dijo el rubio que iba a mi lado derecho, que por algún motivo, siempre lleva una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.-

-...O tal vez será que a Rias le puede interesar el pequeño?.-Dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-...Quien sabe...-

-Barra separadora-

Después de esa calurosa bienvenida, me encuentro en mi salón ansioso, debido a que una vez suene el timbre del almuerzo comenzara la cacería.

-...Bien chicos ya desperdiciamos mucho valioso tiempo, pero ahora ah llegado la hora de divertirnos, entonces repacemos, Motohama, tu estarás caminando con una bandeja de comida despreocupa mente dentro de la cafetería hasta divisar el objetivo, una ves el objetivo este en la mira"accidentalmente" Matsuda cocha contra ti y hace que la bandeja salga volando en dirección al objetivo, ahí es donde entro yo y protejo al objetivo, lo que causara que caiga profundamente enamorada de mi, je...jejeje...jeje.

-… oye oye oye, y esto como nos beneficia a nosotros?

-… Cierto, eso solo nos hará quedar como imbéciles.

-… Pues es bastante sencillo, mañana lo repetimos pero cambiando de papeles.

-… Y porque tienes que ser tu el primero? Si hay alguien que necesita una novia con urgencia soy yo, mira mis manos.-Refunfuño Matsuda mientras mostraba sus manos llenas de bandas sanadoras.-Todas las vacaciones me la pase encerrado en mi cuarto haciéndolo a mana cambiada.

-… Mira paleto, entre nosotros tres yo soy el que mas oportunidades tiene de sacarse una novia, acaso no se han visto en un espejo?.-Dije con aires de grandeza.-

-…...-Se quedaron callados pensativos.-Puede que tengas razón pero que no seamos atractivos no significa que no podamos conseguir novias.

-...Y crees que con esa personalidad del asco si?.-Dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba poco a poco.

-...Kiryuu.-Me dirigí al origen de la voz con desgana.

Una chica castaña, con el cabello sujetado en 2 trenzas, de complexión delgada y ojos verdes, vestía el uniforme de Kuoh.

-...Hola trio de pervertidos, de que hablan?.-Dijo la castaña en un tono burlón.-

-...Creo que si a alguien le queda bien el seudónimo de pervertido seria a ti Kiryuu, contestando a tu pregunta, nada que te importe.-

-...Supongo que tienes razón en eso Hyoudou.-Dijo sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.-

-...Y?, que es lo que quieres? Por si no lo haz notado ya tenemos a un inútil pervertido con gafas en el grupo.-Dije señalando a Motohama con aburrimiento.

-...Cierto!, no necesitan a otro pervertido con gafas!, oye y que es eso de inútil!?.-Exclamo señalándome con eso ultimo.

-...Bueno como veo que no soy bienvenida en su pequeña platica los dejare, pero les daré un consejo, planes estúpidos como esos nunca atraerán la atención de una chica.-Dijo mientras nos daba la espalda para proceder a retirarse

Después de esa conversación escuchamos aquel maravilloso sonido que anunciaba la hora del descanso.

Como si de una estampida se tratase la mayoría de los estudiantes, mayoritariamente varones los cuales se disponía a ligar con las chicas nuevas, salieron corriendo de salón para adentrarse en los pasillos del instituto.

-...Bueno a que esperamos chicos¡?, !Vamos a buscar pechotes¡

-…!Si¡.-Dicho eso nos dispusimos a seguir a la multitud camino a la cafetería.

* * *

Ya en la cafetería nos dispusimos a poner en marcha nuestro plan, yo me encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del comedor, esperando la señal de Matsuda, mientras Motohama se encontraba haciendo fila para conseguir su almuerzo.

Todo iba tal a lo planeado, el objetivo en este caso seria Le Fay Pendragon, la cual se encontraba sentada disfrutando de la comida a unos metros de mi, si todo salía bien, la tendría comiendo de mi mano en poco tiempo.

Motohama había terminado de comprar el almuerzo para dirigirse al punto de encuentro, yo tranquilamente observo a el objetivo dirigirse a la barra para dejar sus platos, al percatarme de la señal de Matsuda procedo a levantarme y caminar lentamente hasta detrás del objetivo.

-...Oooooh nooooo, tropeseeeeee!.-Dijo con una voz mas fingida que la de actor de telenovela mexicana.-

Chocando contra Motohama, causando que este arrojara el almuerzo por los aires, todo iba según lo planeado, solo por un pequeño detalle, así como por arte de magia, la pequeña chica de cabello plateado apareció de la nada, como si fuera una escena en cámara lenta, observaba como lentamente la comida se dirigía a la pequeña, sin pensarlo rápidamente me puse entre ella y la comida dejando que esta callera en mi espalda. no dejaría que pasara vergüenza solo por mis estupideces.

-...Estas bien?.-Joder que me debo de ver genial en este momento.-

La chica solo asintió, pude notar en su rostro, que aunque en todo momento se mantenía sereno, cierta impresión.

Cuando me disponía a caminar para secarme y evitar que la comida dejara manchas, estúpidamente tropecé, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual me dejo inconsciente.

.-!Sempai¡

Antes de quedar completamente inconsciente escuche un grito de preocupación, es de una chica, me pregunto quien será.

* * *

Desperté recostado en una cama, al juzgar por la cortina que cubre la cama supongo que estoy en la enfermería, como termine aquí?.

-...Ite¡.-Una pulsación en la cabeza me hace recordar, así que resbale y caí, que estúpido.

Al intentar levantarme note como algo de peso extra sobre mi regazo, al voltear a ver de que se trataba, me percate de por la cabellera plateada que se trataba de la misma chica del incidente de la entrada y de la cafetería.

.-Llevara aquí mucho tiempo?.-Dije mientras me acomodaba de forma que ella no despertara, se veía tan apacible, como si de un cachorro se tratara.

Me dio tentación de acariciar su cabello, es decir, estaba tan linda, al acercar mi mano a su cabeza noto como empieza a abrir sus ojos, me sobresalto y regreso mi mano hacia mi.

-...Sempai?.-Dijo medio dormida mientras se tallaba los ojos.-

-...Dormiste bien?

Solo asintió, al parecer no es muy expresiva que digamos, será esto a lo que llaman Kuudere¡?, No, cálmate, no es momento para ponerte así.

-...Estas bien?.-Pregunta con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-...Si, solo fue un golpe, nada que el tiempo no cure.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-...Gracias por cubrirme sempai, Soy Koneko Toujou.-Dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente.

-...Soy Hyoudou Issei.-Dije imitándola.-Puedes llamarme Issei si te apetece.-

-...Entonces, Issei-sempai.

-...Entonces, Koneko-chan?.-Dije con cierta preocupación, estará bien llamarla por su nombre de pila?

Pude notar que en sus mejillas había cierto sonrojo, tendrá fiebre?

-...Oye estas bien? Te sientes enferma?.-Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su frente, !Estaba ardiendo¡

-...No, estoy bien, solo fue la impresión, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi nombre, ni con mi hermana soy tan cercana.-Esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta tristeza.

-...Entonces no?

-...No, esta bien.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Es entonces que me percato de algo, esta atardeciendo, cuanto tiempo eh pasado dormido?.

-...Sera mejor que nos vayamos, están por cerrar las puertas, además de que esta por anochecer y seria malo si una chica va sola a su casa de noche no crees?.-Dije con una sonrisa mientras me disponía a levantarme.

Caminamos sin prisa hasta la entrada del instituto, durante el transcurso ninguno de los dos menciono nada.

-...Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana.-

-...Si, que pases buenas noches sempai.-

-...Lo mismo digo, nos vemos Koneko-chan.-Dicho eso, me retire a paso rápido camino hacia mi casa.

* * *

Bueno ahí va el primero de muchos. :D

Como mencione antes, este es el segundo fic que escribo, así que sugerencias y criticas son siempre bienvenidas.

Bueno supongo que por mi parte eso seria todo.

Esperen el segundo con ansias.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Adorable Kouhai.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Malos entendidos.**

POV Koneko.

Regresaba a Casa tranquilamente después de la escuela, vivo en un modesto departamento junto con mi hermana, Kuroka Toujou.

Si tuviera que describirla, diría que básicamente somos opuestos, mientras que yo rengo el cabello plata, el de ella es tan negro como la noche, mientras que yo soy una persona tranquila y no destaco en lo absoluto, ella tiene una personalidad extravagante y siempre esta llena de energía por lo que es fácil socializar con ella, conmigo es todo lo contrario, nunca puedo decir o expresar lo que pienso, por algún motivo siempre he sido así.

Sobre mis padres, prefiero no hablar de eso.

Subiendo por las escaleras del edificio de un tamaño modesto, dirigiéndome directamente hacia nuestro departamento, al llegar frente a la puerta no tengo tiempo ni de sacar las llaves cuando mi hermana de golpe abre la puerta y se me lanza encima.

-...¿¡Shirone, donde estabas!?, pregunto mi hermana con clara preocupación en sus palabras mientras frotaba su rostro contra el mio.-

-...Estaba hablando con un sempai y perdí la noción del tiempo, no tienes porque preocuparte.-dije serenamente mientras me separaba de ella y me ponia de pie.-

Después de unos segundo me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, prácticamente hice a un volcán estallar.

-...¿¡Con un Sempai ¡?, ¿¡Como es!?, ¿!es guapo¡?, !preséntamelo¡.-

Mi hermana, a pesar de tener un cuerpo atractivo hacia los hombres, por algún motivo nunca la ha salido con algún chico, todo debido a esa actitud explosiva, no hay ni un solo chico que allá soportado una sola cita con ella.

-...Eso no te concierne.-Dije mientras dejaba mis zapatos en la entrada.-

-...Tan fría como siempre, con esa actitud tuya no podrás sacarte un novio.-

-...No me interesa.-

-...Por lo menos haz hecho amigos esta vez?

-…...-

-...Koneko.-Cambio a una actitud seria.-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, verdad? Después de todo somos familia.-

Sin respuesta de mi parte decidí retirarme a mi habitación para hacer los deberes del instituto, tomar una ducha e ir a dormir.

-...Amigos eh?.-Dije ya envuelta en mis sabanas para después dejarme caer en los brazos de morpheus.-

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente.**

* * *

Issei POV

-...¡Issei llegaras tarde!

De nuevo escucho los gritos de mi madre desde la cocina.

-...¡Ya bajo!.- grite mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y me disponía a bajar para desayunar.

En la mesa se encontraba mi padre tomando una tasa de café entes de irse a trabajar, dejando su tasa de café a un lado, procedió a centrar su atención en mi.

-...Dime hijo.-Dijo en un tono serio, un tono que muy rara vez usa, eso causo que me ponga nervioso.-

-...Si!?.-Dije mientras sudaba frio.-

-...Ya haz conseguido novia?, digo porque quisiera ver un nieto antes de mi vejez, pero a como van las cosas creo que moriré antes de ver uno.-Dijo mientras fingía estar dolido.-

-...Cierto, a mi también me gustaría ver un nieto antes de arrugarme mas.-Dijo mi madre con una mano en su mejilla.-

-...No aun no eh conseguido, de hecho, eso esta en proceso.-Dije con molestia en mi voz.-

-...Pues en cuanto consigas preséntamela, quiero ver quien será la valiente que se atrevió a ser novia de esta bola de lívido.-Dejando salir una sonara carcajada.-

-...Siga así y terminaran en un asilo mas pronto de lo que creen.-dije en broma.-

-...No te atreverías.-Reto mi padre.-

-...Quieres apostar?.-dije mientras una sonrisa burlesca se formaba en mi cara.-

-...!Venga te reto¡.-

PAAAM.

Con el puño cerrado mi madre golpeo a mi padre en la cabeza y ocasión que su cara se hundiera en su plato.

-...T-tranquila cariño solo estábamos jugando, verdad Issei?.-Dijo con temor en su voz.-

-...!Jajajaja¡ !Calzonazos¡.-Dije riéndome mientras me sostenía el estomago.-

PAAAM

Otro golpe, esta vez dirijo a mi cabeza.

-…!jajajaja¡.-Esta vez el que reía era mi padre, para luego ser silenciado por la mirada inquisidora de mi madre.

Después de esa escena tomo mis cosas para dirigirme al instituto.

La mañana siguió como de costumbre, entre a las aburridas clases de siempre mientras esperaba la hora del almuerzo.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, mientras hablaba con Matsuda y Motohama, por la ventana del salón pude observar a cierta peli platina que estaba debajo de un árbol observando hacia arriba.

Me pregunto que estará observando.

La campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó, pero la peli platino seguía ahí, observando el árbol de forma casi obsesiva, ocasionalmente daba saltitos como si intentara alcanzar algo.

Que linda.

No se si fue debido a mi aburrimiento o algo mas por lo que decidí escabullirme lentamente de la clase para dirigirme en dirección a la peli platino.

-...Oye que estas haciendo en horas de clase.-Dije intentando imitar al profesor de deportes.-

-...Ah!, lo siento.-Dijo casi instantáneamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza.-

-...jajaja, tranquila que es una broma.-Dije mientras reia.-

-...Oh, sempai, que haces aquí?.-Dijo con un ligero tono de disgusto pero sin perder su actitud serena.-

-...Te eh estado observando desde la ventana desde la hora del almuerzo, comenzaron las clases, estaba aburrido, vi que seguías aquí así que decidí escapar y ayudarte con lo que sea que estas haciendo.

-...Saltarte las clases es malo sempai.-

-...Mira quien lo dice.-Dije con una sonrisa burlona.- Entonces, que estas haciendo?.-

Después de preguntar ella solo señalo en dirección a la copa del árbol, en una de las ramas había una cría de gato.

-...Supongo que quieres ayudarle.

Ella solamente asintió.

-...Y porque no pediste ayuda?

-...Porque no tengo nadie a quien pedírsela, desde la primara me ha costado mucho hacer amigos debido a mi inexpresividad.

-...Ya veo, espera un momento.-

Salí corriendo en dirección a la bóveda del club de jardinería.

-...Vaya pensaba que verla sola de por sí ya era raro, pero que no tenga amigos ni en su salon ya es demasiado.-Decía para mi mismo.

-...Aquí debería haber algo que nos sirva...Aja!.-En un rincón de la bóveda había una pequeña escalera, no era muy grande pero era suficiente para que yo alcanzara la rama donde se encontraba.

Rápidamente volví a donde Koneko para bajar al gatito.

Puse la escalera recargada en el árbol y subí al ultimo escalón de la misma, faltaba un poco para poder alcanzarlo, por lo que me dispuse a dar un salto, cosa que hizo caer a la escalera, logre agarrar al gato, para después caer de espaldas.

-...SEMPAI!.-Exclamo Koneko corriendo hacia mi.-

-...Estoy bien.- dije mientras sonreía y sostenía al gato entre mis brazos.-

-...Que alivio.-Dijo mientras acariciaba al gato

Miau.

-...Oigan!.-Se escucho un grito a la distancia.

Lastimosamente este momento no duro mucho ya que cierta morena tabla de planchar se acercaba a la distancia.

-...Koneko-chan, vuelve a clases..-

-...Pero...-

-...Yo me las apaño, tengo experiencia con ella y ya estoy acostumbrado, seria malo que te metieras en problemas en tu segundo día no crees?.-Dije entregándole al gato.-

Dicho eso la pequeña peli platino salió corriendo con el pequeño en brazos.

-...Hyoudou, porque no me sorprende?.-Dijo la morena en un tono amenazante.-

-...Vaya preciosa que haces por aquí?.-

-...Preciosa?, un profesor se quejo de un fuerte ruido en esta zona por lo que me dispuse a venir.-Dijo acomodándose las gafas.-

-...Vaya y yo que pensaba que venias a verme.-Dije mientras ponía mi puño en mi pecho fingiendo estar dolido.-

-...Déjate de estupideces, que haces aquí en horario de clases?.-

-...Buscando a un bellezon con quien pasar el rato, pero como al parecer no hay ninguno me tendré que conformar contigo.-Dije mientras tomaba a Sona por la cintura, apegándola a mi.

-…Q-que crees que haces idiota¡?.-Dijo forcejeando para liberarse de mi agarre, pude notar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-...Quizás debería convertir a esta Sona estricta en una completa pervertida, que te parece?.-Dicho eso con mi mano libre tome el mentón de Sona mientras lentamente acercaba mi rostro a ella.-

-...D-de-detente.-Dijo casi sin fuerza mientras me acerba mas y mas.-

-...DIJE QUE TE DENTENGAS IDIOTA!.-

PAAAAM

Con una fuerza casi abismal Sona me mando a volar de un golpe hacia los arboles.

-...Jodeeeeeeer, quizás fui demasiado lejos con la broma?.-Dije mientras sobaba mi cabeza.-

-...C-como sea, tu y yo tendremos una muy buena charla en la sala del consejo, prepárate para una suspensión, si tienes suerte.-Dijo con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-...Una suspensión solo por saltarme clases? Estas de coña no?.-Dije con nerviosismo.

-...Saltarte las clases, tomar material de un club sin autorización y casi violar a la tierna e inofensiva Presidenta del consejo estudiantil.-

-...Indefensa mis cojones en conserva, poco mas y me matas!.-

-...Eso no importa, acompáñame a la oficina del sonriente mientras me tomaba de una pierna y procedía arrastrarme por el patio.-

-...Alguien Ayudemeeee¡.-

-...Espera un momento Sona.-Una tercera voz femenina se hizo presente.-

Al voltear en dirección a la voz, me di cuenta al instante, de quien se trataba, esa cabellera carmesi es inconfundible.

-...Una ángel pechugona!-

-...Cállate!.-

PAM

-...Rías, que te trae por aquí?.-

-...Estaba camino al club cuando escuche un golpe y vine hacia acá, aunque no esperaba verte aquí junto con el.-Dijo la peliroja mientras me señalaba.- Por cierto, que le pasa?.-

-...Este idiota callo desde arriba del árbol.-

-...Para que luego una tabla de planchar me diera una hostia que te ca...-

PAAAM

-...Callado te dije!.-Exclamo la morena después de otra hostia.-

-...Jajaja parece que se llevan bien.-

-...Como me llevaría bien con este pervertido? Somos como perro y gato.-Dijo despectivamente.-Bueno, cambiando de tema, que necesitas Rías?.-

-...Ah, cierto, necesito que me lo prestes un rato.-

-...Que? para que lo necesitas? Este inútil necesita un escarmiento, se estaba saltando las clases además de que tomo materiales de un club sin autorización previa.-

-...Sobre lo de la escalera, hay una buena explicación para eso.-Intente decir en mi defensa.-

-...Que? me vas a decir que había un pobre animalito atrapado en el árbol y decidiste ayudarlo?.-

-...Pues de hecho, eso fue lo que paso.-

-...A otro perro con ese hueso!.-

-...De hecho Sona, lo que dice es cierto, antes de que llegaras observe como el dejaba ir a un pequeño gato.-Dijo la pelirroja en mi defensa, en serio es un jodido ángel!.-

-...-

-...Entonces, podrías dejarlo ir por esta vez?, si?.-

-...-

-...Si?.-Suplico la pelirroja haciendo una cara que derretiría a cualquiera..-

-...Lo dejare pasar por esta vez, solo porque tu lo pides, pero la siguiente no tendrás tanta suerte.-

Dicho eso la morena procedió a retirarse.

-...Supongo que ahora te debo un favor cierto?.-Dije mientras me acercaba a la pelirroja.-

-...Supones bien, y si te parece, me gustaría cobrármelo ahora, supongo que sabes quien soy cierto?.-

-...Claro, si eres la delantera mas conocida del instituto.-

-...Delantera? Bueno como sea, me gustaría que te unieras a mi club.-Sacando un papel de quien sabe donde.-Solo llena este formulario y estarás dentro.- Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-...Me tendrás que perdonar preciosa pero eso no lo puedo hacer, no me malentiendas es simplemente que eso de las cosas paranormales no es lo mío.-Dije mientras me encogía de hombros.-

-...Por eso no te preocupes, el club es una fachada, realmente lo único que solemos hacer es tomar el te y jugar, tómalo como un sitio para relajarse y pasar el rato.-

-...Aun no me convences.-

-...Y si quieres también podrías traer a esa amiguita tuya.-

Al escuchar recordé lo que me dijo antes, esta seria una oportunidad para que socialice un poco, es decir, que mejor forma de hacer amigos que pertenecer al mismo club?.

Además esto también seria beneficioso para mi, entrare en el club donde están las dos mujeres mas deseadas de Kuoh.

Aquellas a las que les dedicaba no precisamente canciones.

-...Por mi suena bien, pero tendré que hablarlo con ella.-

-...Bueno, pasen por el club cuando terminen las clases, los estaremos esperando.-

La pelirroja procedió a marcharse, por lo que yo también me marche a mi salón, seria malo si me saltara otra clase, después de todo mis cosas siguen ahí.

* * *

Durante las clases pensaba en la manera de hablar con Koneko-chan del tema, será un problema ya que no se siquiera en que clase va.

Supongo que si le pregunto a alguien podría orientarme mejor, es decir, Koneko-chan es bastante mona por lo que supongo que mas de un chico sabría de ella no?

Mientras estaba absorto en mis pensamientos la campana del descanso sonó.

-...Oe Issei, estas bien? Desde que regresaste estas como ido, que sucedió?.-Preguntaba mi amigo calvo.-

-...A lo siento, solo esta pensando en algo.-Dije intentando excusarme, no quisiera que se enteraran de que posiblemente entrare al club de ocultismo, si alguien se llegara enterar de que la bestia pervertida de Kuoh entrar en ese club, me comerían vivo.

-...Estas seguro?.-

-...Que si hombre, no pasa naaaaada.-Dije mientras me levantaba para dirigirme a las aulas de primer curso.-

-...A donde vas?.-

-...Al baño.-Dije saliendo del salón.-

* * *

-...Entonces, en que aula ira?.-Preguntaba para mi mismo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos a la distancia pude divisar a una chica rubia, la cual su cabello llegaba por debajo de sus hombros y estaba peinado en dos coletas en forma de taladro.

A pasa rápido me acerque a ella por la espalda y toque uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención.

-...Disculpa, quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar, estoy buscando a alguien y...

-...Quien te dio permiso de tocarme?.-

-...eh?-

-...Que quien te dio permiso de tocarme plebeyo?-pregunto con disgusto en su voz

-...Perdón? y que es eso de plebeyo?.-

-...Bueno supongo que para un clase baja, que una persona de la alta sociedad le dirija la palabra es demasiado para su cerebro.-

Yo sigo sin entender una mierda.

-...Entonces plebeyo, que se te ofrece? Deja me decirte que si piensas confesarte la respuesta es no.-

-...Que? quien hablo de confesarse?.-

-...Habla rápido que no tengo todo el día, soy una persona sumamente ocupada.-Dijo de forma engreída.-

En serio que esta niña esta comenzando a molestarme.

-...Conoces a Koneko Toujou? Necesito hablar con ella pero no tengo ni idea de a que salón asiste.-

-...Koneko Toujou, creo que he oído ese nombre, ah, ya recuerdo, es la chica rarita de salón, nunca habla, todo espécimen la verdad.

-...Eres su compañera de clases? Que alivio, me podrías decir en cual clase?.-

-...1-3, en este momento me dirijo hacia allá, así que por esta vez te concederé el honor de seguirme.-

En serio que esta chica tiene el ego demasiado alto.

-...Gracias, soy Hyoudou Issei, un gusto.-

-...Ravel Phenex, hija de la familia Phenex y futura heredera de compañías Phenex.-

Espera? Phenex? Creo haber escuchado eso por aquí antes, bueno que importa, tengo que apurarme.

* * *

Ambos llegamos al salón, la joven phenex entro para dirigirse a su escritorio., Koneko se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana junto a su escritorio.

-...Koneko-chan.-dije llamando su atención y haciendo una seña para que se acercara a la puerta.

Ambos nos encontrábamos fuera del salón.

-...Que sucede sempai?.-

-...Bueno me preguntaba si ya perteneces a un club.-dije mientras rascaba ligeramente mi mejilla.-

-...No, aun no.

-...Que alivio, bueno veras, la cuestión es que después del incidente del gato...-

Después de unos minutos tras explicarle la situación

-...Ya veo entonces le debes un favor a Gremory-sempai y para pagarlo piensa reclutarte en su club que básicamente es para pasar el rato cierto?-

-...Si.-

-...Y quieres que también me una para que pueda socializar mas?-

-...Exacto.-

-...hmmm...-

-...Entonces?...-Dije con preocupación en mi voz.-

-...Acepto.-

-...En serio!? Que alivio.-Dije con un ligero suspiro.-

-...Si, suena divertido, además así podre pasar mas tiempo con sempai.-Esto ultimo casi susurrando.-

-...Que?.-

-...Nada.-

-...Bueno te veo a la hora de la salida para avisar a Gremory-sempai que nos unimos, nos vemos.-Me despedí para volver a mi salón.-

-...Adiós sempai.-

* * *

Al terminar las clases, estaba frente al portón del instituto esperando a Koneko-Chan para dirigirnos al salón del club de ocultismo.

Se estaba demorando bastante.

Mientras esperaba cierta chica rubia con coletas de taladro salió del instituto, por lo que me dispuse a ir a charlar con ella mientras Koneko llegaba.

-...Yo, Phenex-chan, como estas?-Pregunto tranquilamente.

-...Ho, plebeyo-kun.-

-...Oye mas respeto que soy mayor que tu, llámame Issei o Ise, como te sientas mas cómoda.-Dije con disgusto en mi voz.-

-...Me niego, alguien de la alta sociedad no se puede rebajar a tratar de forma igualitaria a un plebeyo.-

-...Venga que el tema ese de las clases sociales me esta tocando los cojones.-

-...Como sea.-Dijo con desgana.-Oye hay algo que me tiene intrigada desde que nos encontramos en la escuela, Toujou-san es tu novia? Se ve que son algo secarnos ya que la llamas por su nombre.-

-...Que!?, no es mi novia, solo es una amiga.-dije con un ligero calor en mis mejillas.-

-...jooooo, bueno era de suponerse, quien quisiera salir con una chica sosa como ella.-dijo con cierto desprecio en su voz.-

-...Oye no hables así de ella!, puede que no lo parezca pero ella es una chica maravillosa, que se preocupa por los demás sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, además de que es bastante linda.-Exclame alzando la voz al punto de que parecía que gritaría.-

Lo que yo no sabia es que cierta peli platino se encontraba justo detrás de la pared donde estaba hablando con la chica Phenex, escuchando cada palabra con un rostro tremendamente sonrojado.

-...O-oye tranquilízate, no hagas una escena aquí por una estupidez así, de cualquier modo, luego seguiremos hablando.-Dijo mientras un lujoso carro se estacionaba frente a la escuela y se disponía a subir en el.-Hasta mañana plebeyo-kun.-Se despidió mientras el coche aceleraba.-

-...Que soy Issei Joder!.-Grite al coche en movimiento.-

* * *

POV Ravel

-...Con quien hablaba señorita?.-Pregunto un señor de edad avanzada el cual conducía el auto.-

-...Nadie importante, solo un chico que conocí dentro del instituto.-Dije sorbiendo de una tasa de te.

-...Bueno, entonces se que no debo de recordarle que como futura cabeza de la familia Phenex no debe rebajarse a nivel de plebeyos.-Dijo tranquilamente.

-...Ya lo se, ya lo se, no te preocupes por eso.-Dije mientras tomaba un poco mas de te.-Pero, ciertamente es un chico interesante.-

Barra separadora.

POV Issei

Koneko-chan ya había tardado demasiado así que me dispuse en ir a buscarla, pero justo cuando entraba ella choco contra mi.

-...Hya!.-Koneko dejo salir un leve, pero tierno chillido causado por la colisión.-

-...Lo siento, estas bien? Estaba preocupado porque tardabas demasiado, y pensaba en ir a buscarte.-

-...estoy bien, solo que tenia algo que hacer antes de venir hacia acá.-Mientras decía eso ella abría una pequeña parte de la bragueta de su mochila, dejando salir la cabeza de una cabeza de un gatito blanco.-

-...Oh, lo tenias escondido?.-

-...Si, seria un problema si alguien lo viera en el salón así que lo oculte en el la bóveda del salón de gimnasia.-

-...Bueno, entonces nos vamos?.-

Ella solo asintió, es mi imaginación o esta algo sonrojada? Bueno no importa.

* * *

Enfrente de un antiguo edificio ubicado en la parte trasera del instituto rodeado por arboles, nos encontrábamos Koneko y yo dispuestos a entrar.

-...Vaya, creo que de lejos luce menos aterrador, bueno entramos?.-

Lentamente entramos en el edificio para dirigirnos al segundo piso donde se ubicaba la sala del club.

Tocando la puerta que separaba la habitación del largo pasillo.

-...Adelante.-Se escucho una voz femenina como respuesta.-

Dicho eso a pasa lento abrí la puerta, mostrando una habitación sencilla, si tuviera que describirla, creo que lúgubre seria la palabra adecuada, a simple vista podía observar dos sofás lo suficientemente largos para que 3 personas estuvieran en ellos, separados por una pequeña mesa, en la cual se encontraba dos tasas de te pertenecientes a Himejima-sempai y la maricona que se encontraban sentando de frente. Al fondo hay un escritorio bastante amplio, supongo que ahí es donde Gremory-sempai hace lo que los presidentes de club hacen.

-...Con permiso.-Dije abriéndome paso al salón del club junto a Koneko, la cual cerro la puerta tras de nuestro..-

Ahora que lo pienso, no veo a Gremory por ningún lado.

-...Siéntate, no seas tímido.-Dijo la morena mientras palmeaba el sofá.-

Aceptando la propuesta de ella procedí a sentarme en el mismo sofá que ella, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia, Koneko se sentó delante mío.- a decir verdad, estaba algo nervioso.

-...Ara ara, donde están mis modales.-Dijo la morena levantándose del sofá.

Tomando un par de tasas de una pequeña alacena y dirigiéndose a una tetera que, a juzgar por el vapor que emanaba, estaba caliente, tomando la tetera, vertiendo liquido en ambas tasas, colocándolas en una charola para después dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa, poniendo ambas tasas de te frente a ambos.

-...Espero y lo disfruten.-Dijo la morena haciendo una reverencia.-

-...Gracias preciosa.-Dije mientras tomaba la tasa para darle un pequeño sorbo.-

-...Preciosa?.-pregunto la morena sorprendida.-

Koneko tenia una leve mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-...Me alegra que te guste.-Dijo una tercera voz femenina que provenía de una puerta dentro del salón del club.-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, abriéndole paso a la figura de la pelirroja Gremory, ¡La cual estaba vistiendo solo una toalla! ¡Joder, si el cielo existe debe ser parecido a esto!

La pelirroja camino hacia una pequeña cortina de la cual colgaba ropa.

Al entrar a la cortina se despojo de la única tela que cubría su bien torneado cuerpo, dejándome ver la silueta de la pelirroja, a pesar de estar detrás de la cortina aun podía apreciar perfectamente su hermosa figura, unos hombros bien torneados, unos pechos que se sacudían con el mas mínimo movimiento , unas caderas de muerte, su culito respingón, esas piernas de infarto, ¡JODEEEEER!

-...je...jeje...jejeje.-reía lentamente mientras miraba a Gremory de forma lasciva.-

CRACK

Escuche un ruido de algo rompiéndose que venia de enfrente de mi, era Koneko que, por algún motivo, estaba furiosa, la taza en sus manos comenzaba a agrietarse mientras un aura negra la cubría.

-...Bueno, entonces, cual es su respuesta?.-Pregunto la pelirroja que, para mi disgusto, se encontraba vestida completamente.-

-...Si puedo ver escenas como esas todos los días, por mi no hay problema dije mientras ponía mis pies sobre la mesa.-

-...Perfecto, y que hay de ti? Eto...-

-...Toujou, Koneko Toujou, será un placer entrar en su club.-

-...Bueno dicho eso, estamos a su cuidado Gremory-sempai.-Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.-

-...Entonces Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, bienvenidos al club de ocultismo.-Dijo mientras tomaba nuestras manos.

-...bueno primero déjenme presentar a los demás miembros, el es Kiba Yuuto.-Dijo mientras elegantemente señalaba al rubio.-

-...Un gusto, espero y nos llevemos bien, Issei-kun, Koneko-chan.-Dijo mientras estiraba su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

-...Maricona.-Dije en forma de susurro mientras tomaba su mano.-

-...Perdon?.-

-...Nadaaaa.-

-...Y ella es Akeno Himejima.-Dijo la pelirroja señalando a la morena.-

-...Un placer dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.-

-...El placer es mío preciosa.-Dije, tranquilamente para después sentir dolor en la parte baja de mi brazo.

Koneko me estaba pellizcando, aunque no entiendo porque.

-...Y yo soy Rias Gremory, espero y nos llevemos bien.-

-...Un placer conocerlos a todos.-Dijo Koneko haciendo una ligera reverencia.-

-...Creo que Issei ya debe de haberte hablado de las "actividades" que realizamos aquí.-

-...Si se refiere a lo de comer dulces y tomar te, si, estoy enterada.-

-...Bueno, eso es algo que se mantiene en absoluto secreto de los demás estudiantes, ya que si esto llega a salir a la luz, tendré problemas con el consejo estudiantil.-Dijo la pelirroja en forma de advertencia.-

-...Si es sobre la tabla de planchar Sitri tu tranquila, que yo me las apaño con ella.-Dije con pereza

-...Como hoy cuando los encontré en la parte trasera del edificio principal cierto?.-Dijo la Gremory con una sonrisa picara.-

-...Touche.-

-...Bueno, no quiero alargarme demasiado así que esto será todo por hoy, pueden irse a casa, seria malo si sus familias se preocupan si demoran demasiado en llegar, sobre los formularios, esta bien si me los entregan mañana si?.-Dijo dándole a Koneko una hoja idéntica a la que entrego en la tarde.-

-...Entendido, hasta mañana Rias-Sempai, Kiba y Himejima-Sempai también.-Dijo Koneko Despidiéndose cortésmente.-

-...Hasta mañana.-Dije mientras caminando hacia la puerta mientras me despedía con la mano.-

-...Ah, por cierto Issei, mañana necesito que vengas temprano, tengo algo que pedirte.-Dijo la presidenta.-

-...Si es para pedirme una cita acepto encantado.-Dije con un tono burlesco.-

-...C-cita? q-quien ha dicho algo de una cita?.-Decía la presidenta alterada con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.-

-...Jajaja, así que la famosa Onee-sama de Kuoh también puede hacer ese tipo de expresiones.-Dije mientras aguanta las ganas de reír a carcajadas.-

PAAAM.

-...Iteeeeee!.-

Koneko me dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

-...Issei-sempai idiota.-Dijo con un toque de disgusto en su voz mientras desviaba la mirada.-

-...C-como sea, necesito que vengas temprano para que me ayudes a mover unas cosas, si no es problema claro.-

-...Entiendo entiendo, no es problema que al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer en las mañanas, bueno ahora si me disculpan tengo que llevar a esta pequeña a casa.-

-...Bueno entonces hasta mañana, Issei-kun, Koneko-chan.-

Dicho eso Koneko y yo procedimos a abandonar el viejo edificio y dirigirnos al portón.

-...Oye sempai, acerca de lo de acompañarme a casa, era en serio?.-

-...Por supuesto, nunca dejaría que una chica como tu estuviera sola por la calle a estas horas.-

-...Bueno, es que la verdad no hace falta, puedo defenderme sola.-

-...Aunque sepas defenderte sola sigues siendo una chica sabes, los chicos solo necesitamos poner un poco mas de fuerza y asunto arreglado.-

-...pero...-

-...O será que te molesta estar junto a mi?, eso me hiere Koneko-chan.-Dije fingiendo dolor en el pecho.-

-...Eso nunca pasaría!.-Dijo alzando la voz.

Espera? Koneko alzo la voz!? Me habrán drogado con el te que tome en el club y ahora veo cosas!?

Estaba bastante sorprendido, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndola nunca la había oído alzarle la voz a nadie.

-…T-tranquila, no lo decía en serio, entonces, nos vamos?.-

-...Si...-Respondió con un tono algo, avergonzado?.-

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto me dispuse a seguir a Koneko hasta su casa bajo el cielo nocturno de Kuoh.

* * *

 **Calles de Kuoh**

* * *

Desde que salimos del instituto, nadie había dicho ni media palabra, el ambiente esta demasiado tenso para mi gusto.

-...Esto, vives sola Koneko-chan?.-Dije en un patético intento de romper el hielo.-

-...No, mi hermana mayor vive conmigo.-Respondió con su tono sereno, esto no me esta ayudando en nada.-

-...ya veo.-Dicho esto se formo un silencio incomodo.-

Después de otro momento sin que nadie dijera nada, esta vez fue Koneko la que se dispuso a hablar.

-...Sempai, este...-

-...Si?.-

-...Bueno sobre lo que pasa antes de encontrarnos a la salida.-

-...Si?.-

-...Bueno...-

-...-

-...No, olvídelo.-

-...Oh?, bueno...-

-...-

-...-

Otro silencio incomodo.

-...Sobre lo de tu hermana.-

-...Si?.-

-...Bueno, me gustaría conocerla.-

-...Eh!?, sobre eso, no creo que sea buena idea.-Decía un tanto nerviosa.-

-...Supongo que tienes razón, solo llevamos dos días de conocernos, es normal que no me tengas tanta confianza.-

-...No es eso, es, bueno, mi hermana es un tanto, eh, especial.-

-...Si lo dices de esa forma solo me dan mas ganas de conocerla.-Dije con media sonría.-

-…...-

-...Entonces?.-

-...Esta bien, pero si luego quieres salir corriendo no me mires a mi.-

-...Tranquila, solo no es como si me fuera a quedar a charlar con ella, solo quiero saludarla.-

No se en que momento fue, pero llegamos a un edifico de tamaño modesto.

Subiendo varios pisos por las escaleras, llegamos a una de las puerta la cual tenia escrito en una hoja enmarcada "Toujou".

Koneko saco un juego de llaves las cuales estaban en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme para después abrir la puerta.

-...Estoy en casa hermana.-Decía la albina mientras se quitaba el calzado.-

-...Con permiso.-Dije imitándola.-

-...Que raro.-

-...Que sucede?.-

-...Mi hermana aun no se ha lanzado sobre mi.-

-...eh?.-

-...Bueno ella tiene la costumbre de...

Koneko no pudo terminar esa oración cuando vi como un destello de color negro la derribaba al suelo.

-...Koneko-chan!.-Exclame preocupado.-

-...Shironeeeeeeeeee!.-Grito una madura, pero chillona voz.-

Shirone?

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que lo que había tacleado a Koneko era ni mas ni menos que una chica de largo cabello negro, la cual solo llevaba una camisa a botones y una bragas de encaje.

Puedo jurar que sus melones son tan o mas grandes que los de Gremory!

PAAAM.

De repente la chica morena salió volando contra una pared por una patada propinada por Koneko, como me alegra llevarme bien con ella.

-...Tan violenta como siempre.-Dijo la morena mientras se ponía de pie

-...Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Kuroka-nee-sama.-Dijo levantándose del suelo.-

Nee-sama? Ella es su hermana? Esa hermosura? Porque no lo menciono antes, de haber sabido que tenia a tal mujer de muerte como hermana desde ayer hubiera venido con ella!.

-...Es que una ya no puede demostrarle su amor a su pequeña y linda hermana?.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.-

-...Si piensas demostrarme tu afecto, por lo menos asegúrate de que estemos solas.-

-...Pero que dices, si siempre estamos solas.-

-...Hoy no, tenemos visitas.-

-...Visitas?.-

-...Si, el sempai que mencione ayer.-Dijo mientras me señalaba.-

-...Buenas noches, soy Issei Hyoudou disculpa las molestias.-Dije lo mas educadamente posible, no quería quedar mal frente a semejante pibonazo.-

-...Kyaaaaaaa.-Grito la morena mientras corría hacia mi dirección, tomando mi rostro con sus manos para después llevarlo hacia su pecho.-

Pechotes! Este es el jodido cielo!

PAAAAM

-...Hermana compórtate por favor.-Decía Koneko después de haberle propinado un golpe a la morena.

-...Moooo, esta es la primera vez que un hombre viene a nuestra casa, que hay de malo con que me divierta un poco?.-Dijo la morena haciendo un puchero.-

-...Estas molestando a Sempai.-

-...Eso es cierto Hyoudou-kun?.-Dijo haciendo ojos de cachorrito.-

-... En lo absoluto.-

-...Vez? no le molesta, ahora Hyoudou-kun, que tal si vamos a jugar un poco a mi cuarto?.-Decía la morena mientras ronroneaba.-

-...Claro!.-

POOOM

Duele!

-...Sempai ya se iba, cierto?.-Decía Koneko después de haberme pisado fuertemente.-

-...En serio?.-Dijo volviendo a hacer ojos de cachorro.

-...Eh, bueno...-De pronto sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda, al voltear un poco hacia atrás, vi Koneko, que, a pesar de mantener su rostro tranquilo emanaba un aura llena de furia, perdona Kuroka-chan pero no quiero morir aun!.-L-lo siento, pero recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, y mañana temprano tengo que ayudar con el club y tengo que dormir temprano.-

-...oooh, ya veo, es una lastima, bueno, si algún día tienes ganas de jugar ya sabes donde encontrarme.-Dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo, en serio que ella es jodidamente sexy!

-...Acompañare a Sempai a la entrada.-

Dicho eso Koneko y yo salimos del departamento.

-...haaa.-Koneko dio un ligero supero de cansancio.-

-...Tienes una hermana bastante energética.-

-...Normalmente solo se dedica a abrazarme, se comporto asi contigo porque nunca en su vida ah tenido un novio.-

-...En serio? Que con el cuerpo que tiene cualquier chico caería a sus pies.-

-..El físico no es lo único que importa sempai, a pesar de su voluptuosa figura, ningún hombre a aguantado mas de una cita con ella a causa de su actitud.-Dijo con un leve tono de pesadez.-

-...Bueno en eso tienes razón, aun creo que el hombre que llegue a formar una relación con ella nunca se aburrirá.-Dije con una sonrisa.-

-...Cierto.-

-...Bueno mejor me marcho ya antes de que se haga mas tarde, mis padres deben de estar preocupados.-

-...Supongo que si.-

-...Bueno, nos vemos mañana.-Dije apunto de caminar cuando fui detenido por un ligero tirón en mi camisa.-

-...Esto, sempai, sobre lo que dijiste en el salón del club.-

-...Lo que dije?.-

-...Si ya sabes, lo que la cita con Rias-sempai.-

-...Ah eso, que sucede?.-

-...Era en serio?.-Dijo con un leve tono de preocupación.

-….eh por supuesto que no, era una broma, solo quería saber como reaccionaria.-Dije divertido.-

-...Oh ya veo.-Dijo con mas tranquilidad en su voz.-Que alivio.-Esto ultimo en un susurro inaudible para mi.-

-...Por que la pregunta?.-

-...No, por nada, bueno, nos vemos mañana.-

-...hasta mañana.-Dije despidiéndome.-

Dicho eso ella regreso a su departamento y yo me dirigí a recorrer el largo camino hacia mi casa.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

* * *

Hoy desperté, para molestia mía, mas temprano de lo normal.

Sin mucha prisa, me puse mi uniforme, baje a tomar un desayuno rápido y salí camino al instituto.

Mi travesía hacia el instituto fue tan aburrida como siempre.

-...Joder que molestiaaaaa.-Me quejaba mientras entraba al instituto.-

-...Issei!.-Un par de voces gritaron al unísono.-

Al entrar lo primero que me recibió fueron dos puños a mi cara.

Eran Matsuda y Motohama.

-...Y a ustedes que demonios les pasa!?.-Dije mientras me sostenía el rostro por el dolor.-

-...Lo mismo deberíamos decirte a ti!.-

-...Que!? a que te refieres!?.-

-...Rumores han dicho que te estas llevando muy bien con una alumna de primero!.-

-...Si y no solo eso!, es con una rareza de la sociedad actual! Una tierna e inocente loli!.-

-…Y que si me llevo bien con Koneko-chan!?.-Dije con molestia.-

-...Koneko.-

-...Chan.-Dijo Motohama complementando a Matsuda.-

-...Esto es malo, ya la llama por su nombre, te estamos perdiendo hombre.-Decía Matsuda mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.-

-...Puede que aun no sea muy tarde.-Dijo Motohama mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.-

-...Cierto, aun podemos usar "eso".-

-..."eso"? de que hablan?.-

-...Tu tranquilo, ven con nosotros después de la clase de física..-

-...eh?.-

-...Tu has caso hombre, veras que con la sorpresa quedaras curado.-

-...Curado de que?.-En serio esto me esta comenzando a molestar.-

-...De tu síndrome lolicon, bueno nos vemos luego.-Dijo Matsuda mientras miraba su reloj.-Es hora de que las chicas del club de kendo están en los vestidores.-

-...No vienes?.- Pregunto Motohama.-

-...Me encantaría pero tengo algo que hacer.-

-...Algo que hacer? Desde cuando el perezoso Issei Hyoudou tiene cosas que hacer?.-

-...No es de su incumbencia.-Dije tratando de evitar la conversación, seria malo si se enteran que me uní al club de las onee-samas de kuoh.-

-...Bueno tu te lo pierdes.-Después de eso ambos salieron disparados detrás de los vestidores del club de kendo.-

Yo por mi parte me dispuse a marcharme hacia la habitación del club.

* * *

 **Salón del club**

* * *

-...Buenas.-Dije mientras dejaba mi mochila en el suelo.-

-...Ah, Issei-kun, buenos días.-Saludo la pelirroja la cual se encontraba sentada en su escritorio.-

-...Y Himejima-sempai?.-Dije al notar que no se encontraba.-

-...No preguntas por Yuuto también?.-

-...A mi solo me interesan las bellezas que conozco.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-

-...Jajaja, gracias por el elogio, Akeno esta atendiendo un asunto con el consejo estudiantil, así que hasta que venga Yuuto, estamos solos.-

-...Ya veo, bueno y porque se supone que estoy aquí?.-

-...bueno de hecho, es bastante simple, necesito que me ayudes sacar unas cajas con materiales que ya no se necesitan.-

-...Así que soy el burro de carga.-Dije con cierta molestia.-

-...Algo así, bueno, te lo encargo si?.-Dijo mientras se sentaba de vuelta en su escritorio y revisaba algunos papeles.-

Disgustado tome apile un par de cajas y me dispuse a salir.

Caminando sin prisa al incinerador, el cual esta del otro lado del instituto, disfrutando la vista que brindaba la división femenina del club de atletismo.

Así a cualquiera le darían ganas de hacer deporte.

Habiendo llegado a mi destino, deje las cajas junto a un monto de basura apilada, la cual ya estaba preparada para ser incinerada.

-...Burro de carga, lo único que tengo de burro lo llevo entre las piernas.-Dije para mi mismo con enojo.-

-...Burro?.-Pregunto una voz que, a pesar de llevar poco escuchando la reconozco bien.-

Era Koneko.

-...Ah, habla conmigo mismo, no le tomes importancia.-Dije sobresaltado.-

La única que persona que no me gustaría que viera mi lado pervertido, ya que se podría decir que ella fue la primera amiga que tuve y eso es algo que aprecio mucho, y si ella descubre la clase de persona que soy realmente temo que me odie.

-...Que haces aquí Koneko-chan?.-Dije tratando de desviar el tema.-

Miau

Un pequeño maullido que provenía del bolso de Koneko.

-...Buscaba un lugar donde dejar a Shiro.-Dijo tomando entre sus brazos a un pequeño gato blanco.-

-...Shiro? Realmente le queda.-Dije con una sonrisa.-Pero porque lo traes?, lo pudiste haber dejado en casa.-

-...No quería que se quedara solo.-

-...Tu hermana no podría cuidarlo?.-

-...Ella esta en la universidad a estas horas así que no seria posible.-

-...Ya veo, bueno será mejor que le busquemos un lugar al pequeñito para que este tranquilo.-

Ella solamente asintió.

-...Que te parece el almacén del gimnasio?.-Pregunto Koneko.-

-...No, hoy hay muchas clases de deporte por lo que lo podrían encontrar.-

-...El almacén de jardinería?.-

-...hmmm, no suena mal, pero al ser un gato estaría bastante inquieto y podría lastimarse con alguno de los instrumentos.-

-...Entonces que tal el salón del club?.-

-...Eso podría funcionar pero hará falta ver si buchou esta dispuesta, aunque quien podría decirle que no a esta linda cosita.-Dije mientras acariciaba al gato.-

Miau!

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la habitación del club.

* * *

 **Club de ocultismo.**

* * *

-...Claro, no veo cual seria el problema.-Dijo la pelirroja, que estaba sosteniendo a Shiro entre sus brazos, presionándolo contra sus pechos.-

Jamás en mi vida pensé que me sentiría celoso de un animal.

-…Gracias buchou.-Dijo la pequeña peliplatino.-

-...No hay de que, ahora regresemos a clases, seria malo que llegaran tarde por estar en el club.-Dijo soltando al gato y dejándolo sobre el sofá.-

Dicho eso los tres salimos de la habitación dejando al pequeño gato dentro.

Después de eso cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase.

Barra separadora-

Las clases pasaron sin novedad, había terminado la clase de fisica.-

-...Oe Issei!.-Grito una voz desde la puerta.-

Al voltear puede ver que se trataba de Matsuda haciendo señas para que me acercara, cosa que hice.

-...Que sucede?.-Pregunte con desgana.-

-...Haz olvidado la conversación que tuvimos en la mañana?.-Dijo el chico de las gafas.-

-...Sobre Koneko?.-

-...Si, ya esta todo listo para tu tratamiento contra el lolicon.-

-...Haremos que te gusten los pechotes de nuevo!.-

A saber que traerán entre manos estos idiotas, por ahora, les seguiré la corriente.

-...Bueno, vámonos.-Tomándome de los brazos el par de pervertidos se hecho a correr camino a sabrá dios donde.-

Después de unos minutos siendo arrastrado por los pasillos del instituto, me encuentro frente a la puerta de los vestidores de femeninos primero, en serio esto me da muy mal rollo, pero mis instintos masculinos proclaman otra cosa.

-...Entra y metete en alguna gaveta sin nombre, y mas vale que te des prisa que las chicas no tardan en regresar.-Dijo mientras Motohama forzaba la puerta para después lanzarme y encerrarme dentro.

En serio tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

A la distancia comienzo a escuchar el sonido de susurros y pasos que cada vez se escuchan mas y mas alto.

Son la chicas que vienen de regreso!

Sin mas me dispuse a entrar en uno de los casilleros que no contaba con dueño.

-...Sin me encuentran estoy muerto.-

CACHA

La puerta se abrió.

Dando paso a las chicas de primero vistiendo el uniforme de deportes.

-...El sensei es un molesto.-

-...Y que lo digas.

-...Oye te han crecido los pechos?.-

-...Si, es bastante molesto, la semana pasada compre un sostén precioso pero ahora me queda apretado.-Dijo esta comenzando a quitar su camisa.-

PECHOTES!

-...Oh no te quejes, que mas quisiera yo que tener una delantera como la tuya.-Dijo otra chica mientras se palpaba su pecho.-

-...Tu en lugar de pecho tienes un lindo trasero.-Dijo una tercera chica mientras tocaba el trasero de la otra.-

-...Oye, no me toques, es vergonzoso!.-

-...Tranquila tranquila, todas somos chicas.-

Mientras que las chicas se limitaban en molestarse una a otras, yo estaba tan feliz como nervioso.

Siento que mis pantalones se encojen, tranquilo Mini-Issei! A pesar de ser un situación increíble si nos encuentran estaremos en problemas!

Entonces fijo mi atención a una de las chicas, una rubia con dos trenzas en forma de taladro, es Ravel Phenex!

Mira que por la ropa su pecho parecía mas pequeño pero ahora que la veo esta mas buena que el pan, no espera, eso no es lo importante!

Si ella esta aquí eso significa que Koneko-chan...

Empecé a recordar la patada que le dio a su hermana, a pesar de que tiene un cuerpo pequeño puedo asegurar que tiene una fuerza anormal.

Si me encuentran soy hombre muerto!

Tranquilo, la mayoría de las chicas ya están vestidas.

Solo tengo que esperar a que todas las chicas salieran del vestidor para poder escapar sano y salvo y con estas fantásticas memorias.

Pero había algo que yo ignoraba completamente.

En ningún momento vi a Koneko en el vestidor.

* * *

POV Koneko

Me encontraba caminando junto con el profesor de deportes.

-...Gracias por ayudar con los materiales Toujou-kun.-Decía un hombre robusto, de tez morena.-

-...No hay problema, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ira cambiarme, la siguiente clase esta por comenzar y no quiero llegar tarde.-

-...Claro, de nuevo muchas gracias.-

Yo solamente asentí, para dirigirme con algo de prisa hacia los vestidores.

* * *

Las chicas ya se habían ido, era mi oportunidad para escapar.

Silenciosamente salí del casillero, aunque ya no hubiera nadie, era peligroso hacer ruido.

Cuando estaba apunto de irme me di cuenta de que uno de los casilleros estaba semi-abierto.

Mi orgullo de hombre no me dejaría irme sin antes dar una mirada dentro.

Abriendo completamente la puerta, lo primero que pude divisar fue un uniforme femenino de kuoh, de talla pequeña.

Junto a este había un sostén!

Algo pequeño pero era un sostén! De color verde con motas de un color verde mas claro.

Sin dudarlo tome el sostén entre mis manos, cuando volvería a tener esta oportunidad en la vida?

-...Bastante pequeño, me pregunto de quien será.-

CACHA

De repente, como si fuera una mala jugada del destino, o algún dios aburrido que decidió usarme para su entretenimiento, la puerta de los vestidores se abrió de golpe, para que después entrara una pequeña chica albina a la que yo conocía bien.

Era Koneko, al verme tanto ella y yo nos quedamos en silencio, yo aun tenia el sostén entre mis manos.

-...Issei-sempai que haces aquí?.-Pregunto con clara sorpresa en su voz.-

-...B-bueno, yo.-Dije con nervios, realmente no podría poner excusas.-

Fue entonces cuando ella noto lo que sostenía en mi mano, rápidamente y sin aviso, se acerco para propinarme un puñetazo en el estomago que me mando contra la pared.

-...Sempai, eres lo peor!.-Dijo con tristeza e ira para despues tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo del vestidor.

Iba a ir tras ella, pero al escuchar eso, sentí como si algo dentro de mi se hubiera rato.

-...Soy un idiota.-Me dije a mi mismo mientras sostenía mi cabeza entre mis manos.-

Tan idiota que no tiene caso.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ahí va otro :D**_

 _ **Esto tenia que haberse subido el miércoles, pero me emocione escribiendo.**_

 _ **Sobre lo del Harem, realmente no se que hacer, es decir, tengo las situaciones y una idea aproximada de como podría funcionar, pero hay gente que dice que si ponga el harem y otros que solo lo deje en IsseixKoneko.**_

 _ **Así que, para evitar problemas lo someteré a votación.**_

 _ **Harem (0)**_

 _ **No harem (0)**_

 _ **Si quieren Harem o no, déjenlo en sus reviews.**_

 _ **Realmente no espere que gustara tanto, me sentí feliz al ver las reviews, que a pesar de ser pocas todas tienen comentarios positivos, en serio gracias, espero que disfruten leyéndolo así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. :D**_

* * *

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haiga gustado!, Sobre lo dejar que sea pervertido, pienso dejarlo con su perversión, pero cambiar completamente su actitud estúpida por algo mas a lo Usui Takumi.**_

 _ **Aun ni yo si lo dejare en harem o solo con Koneko ya veremos según avance la historia.**_

 _ **Alquimeizer**_

 _ **Que bueno que te guste, ciertamente hay muy pocos fics con esta pareja, precisamente por eso lo escribo, como nadie me satisfacía con uno, asi que decidí satisfacerme yo mismo (pero que mal suena eso xD).**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienes recién salido de horno.**_

 _ **Bueno no tengo un modo estándar de escritura, por lo que eso se podría arreglar.**_

 _ **En serio? Solo he tenido la oportunidad de leer dos sobre esta pareja, por mas que busco no encuentro mas (precisamente por eso lo escribo), sobre los de sin mundo sobrenatural solo he leído uno llamado "Perfume de rosas" (el cual recomiendo mucho).**_

 _ **Créeme cuando te digo que ni yo se con certeza eso del harem, con forme avance la historia será si se da o no. (eso y las reviews, hay muchos que piensan que un Fic de DxD sin harem no es un Fic del mismo).**_

 _ **Me alegra que te guste**_

 _ **Gracias por las reviews :3**_

 _ **Bueno, nos leemos a la otra.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi adorable Kouhai.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Han pasado unas horas después de incidente de los vestidores, no he visto a Koneko después de eso y es probable que ella tampoco quiera verme.

Estoy en la habitación del club, recostado en uno de los sofás acompañado por shiro el cual se encontraba en mi regazo.

-...Soy un idiota cierto shiro?.-Pregunte al gato, el cual obviamente no respondió.-

Simplemente no me puedo sacar de la cabeza su rostro, ese rostro que siempre estaba sereno, en ese momento, no mostraba mas que decepción e ira.

"Sempai, eres lo peor!" fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de ella, estaban llenas de ira.

-...Crees que Koneko-chan me odie?.-Volví a preguntar al gato de nuevo sin esperar respuesta.-

Miau!

Shiro se levanto de mi regazo y comenzó a correr hacia la ventana

Sujetando la manija que la aseguraba con su boca, abriéndola lentamente.

Saltando a un árbol aledaño al antiguo edificio.

-...Shiro!.-Rápidamente me levante rápidamente para dirigirme hacia la ventana.

A la distancia podría ver correr al pequeño gato blanco en dirección al edificio principal de la escuela.

-...Diablos!.-Me dirigí a la puerta para salir tras el, si alguien lo llega a ver podría meter a al club en problemas.-

Además de que si algo le llega a pasar, Koneko se pondrá mas triste, y no quiero eso.

Al abrir la puerta algo obstruyo mi paso, algo suave y elástico.

-...Ara ara Issei-kun, aun no nos conocemos tan bien para que te pongas así de lanzado.-Dijo una maternal pero picara voz.-

Era Himejima-sempai, mi rostro estaba enterrado entre sus pechos!.

La sensación era diferente a lo que paso con Kuroka, si tuviera que comparar diría que estas son mas suaves y elásticas mientras que las de Kuroka eran firmes.

-...Lo siento preciosa, pero tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos luego!.-Dicho eso procedí a salir corriendo hacia el patio a buscar al pequeño.-

* * *

 **Patio del instituto**

* * *

Me encontraba corriendo en dirección al edificio principal.

Estaba preocupado por que alguien lo pudiera ver antes que yo.

Mientras seguía corriendo, junto a uno de los jardines pude observar algo que me alivio y me aterro al mismo tiempo.

Era shiro, pero alguien estaba con el.

Era una chica rubia con el cabello suelto, estaba en cuclillas jugando con el.

Rápidamente me acerque a ella, quería evitar que el gato fuera visto por alguien mas.

-...Oh parece que encontraste al pequeño fugitivo.-Dije llamando la atención de la chica.-

-...Si, estaba paseando por aquí cuando lo vi corriendo.-Respondió mientras tomaba en brazos a Shiro para después ponerse de pie.

Ya de pie pude aprecia mejor su cuerpo, era un poco mas baja que yo, cabellera rubia que llegaba un poco debajo de sus hombros, unos ojos azules cual zafiros, pechos de tamaño modesto, caderas bien formadas.

Vestía el uniforme reglamentario solo que a la altura del pecho derecho tenia una especie de broche en forma de estrellas.

-...Es un alivio, estaría en problemas si algún profesor o miembro del consejo lo llegara a ver.-

-...Es tuyo?.-

-...Algo así, pertenece a una ami... digo, una conocida.-Dije cortando la oración, no sabia que relación tenia con Koneko en ese momento.-Y solo estaba jugando con el en el club cuando escapo.-

-...Ya veo, tiene un nombre? Es bastante lindo.- pregunto mientras acariciaba al pequeño, el cual ronroneaba en respuesta, parecía bastante contento.-

-...Shiro, bueno supongo que es porque a las mujeres les gustan los animales no?.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-

-...Jajajaja, supongo que tienes razón.-Dijo intentado entregarme a Shiro en brazo, pero este se aferro a las manga de su uniforme.-

-...Vaya parece que le agradas, que te parece si vamos a conversar a otro lado.-

-...Me encantaría pero estoy ocupada.-Dijo logrando soltarse del agarre del gato.-

-...Vaya, es una lastima, con lo linda que eres, bueno, y si no es molestia, podría saber en que? Quizás podría ayudar.-Dije mientras tomaba al gato.-

-...Estoy buscando el club de ocultismo.-Dijo mientras volteaba hacia los lados.-

-...Si quieres puedo acompañarte, yo también me dirijo hacia allá.-

-...Piensas intentar unirte también?.-

-...De hecho desde ayer soy miembro, pero no me malentiendas, no me interesan lo paranormal o cosas por el estilo.-

-...Entonces porque te uniste?.-Pregunto la rubia.-

-...Bueno, debido a un cierto incidente con este pequeño.-Decía mientras acariciaba a Shiro.- Le debía un favor a la presidenta, y para compensarlo tenia que unirme al club.-

-...En serio ella te invito personalmente!? Según todo el mundo no puedes entrar al club si no te invita la presidenta en persona!.-Dijo la rubia exaltada.-

-...No tenia idea de eso, seguramente noto lo bueno que estoy y me quiere junto a ella o algo así.-Dije mientras me encogía de hombros.-

-...Jajaja eres gracioso.-Dijo con una mientras dejaba salir una inocente risa.-

-...Bueno no es como si intentara serlo.-Dije con cierto disgusto.-Bueno si realmente te interesa unirte quizás yo pueda echarte una mano.-

-...En serio me ayudarías!?.-Exclamo alegre.-

-...Claro, que acaso no es el trabajo de un hombre cuidar de hermosuras como tu?.-

-...Te lo agradezco mucho!.-Dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos.- Soy Le Fay Pendragon mucho gusto.-Dijo sonriente.-

-...Issei Hyoudou, el gusto es mío linda.-Respondí de igual forma.-

-...Llevémonos bien Hyoudou-san.-

-...Lo mismo digo Pendragon-chan, por cierto puedes llamarme Issei o Ise, como te sientas mejor, la mayoría de mis amigos me llaman de ese modo.-

-...En ese caso puedes llamarme Le fay.-Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.-

-...Entonces Le Fay-chan, que tal si vamos con Gremory-Sempai a que arregle lo de tu ingreso al club? A estas horas ya debe de estar ahí, además de que debo dejar a este pequeño de nuevo.- Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al club.-

-...Si! de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda.-Dijo sonriente mientras daba pequeños saltitos al caminar, en serio que esta chica reboza alegría.-

* * *

 **Salón del club**

* * *

Ambos nos encontrábamos en el salón del club acompañados por Himejima-sempai, al parecer, a la presidenta le surgió un asunto urgente en su casa y se tuvo que retirar, así que en este caso, será la vice-presidenta quien se encargue de la solicitud de ingreso de Le Fay.

-...Todo listo entonces.-Dijo la morena tomando guardando la solicitud de ingreso.-

-...Pero en serio esta bien que la presidenta no se entere?.-Pregunto Le Fay.-

-...Tranquila, yo le llamare llegando a casa, además eres una recomendación personal de Issei, así que no creo que sea malo.-

-...jejeje.-Yo reía nerviosamente, si se llegan a enterar que la conocí hoy y que la recomendé solo porque es linda me matan.-

-...Por cierto Issei-kun, donde esta Koneko-chan?.-

-...Eh? oh, bueno, sobre eso, tuvimos una pequeña pelea y...-

-...Joooo, ya veo, bueno se me hacia raro no verte con ella, como están todo el tiempo juntos.-Dijo la morena mientras sonreía de manera picara.-

-...Todo el tiempo juntos?.-Pregunto la rubia llevándose un dedo a su labio inferior.-Podría ser acaso la novia de Issei-chan!?.-

-...Que? no, Solo éramos amigos.-

-...Éramos?.-Preguntaron la rubia y la morena al unísono.-

-...Si, debido a estupideces mías hice que ella terminara odiándome.-Dije con un leve tono de tristeza.-

-...Ella te dijo eso?.-

-...eh? no realmente.-

-...Entonces como sabes que ella te odia?.-

-...Bueno...realmente no lo se.-

-...Y porque no se lo preguntas?.-Pregunto la rubia.-

-...Para mi desgracia preciosa, estoy seguro de que ella no quiere verme ni en pintura.-Dije mientras me encogía de hombros.-

-…No creo que este tan molesta.-

-...Casi me mata de una ostia.-

-...Debió ser el calor del momento.-Dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con su cabello.-

-...De cualquier modo, no me arriesgare a palmarla de una hostia.-

-...Entonces prefieres dejar las cosas así?.-Pregunto la morena seria.-

-...No, pero me gustaría que ella se calmara un poco antes de intentar hablar con ella, no tienes ni idea de las hostia que pega!.-

-...Eres un hombre, aguántate como tal.-Dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara.-Además, si logras que Koneko-chan vuelva a ser la pequeña niña seria que todo el día se la pasaba a tu lado, puede que tu adorable onee-sama te de una recompensa.-Continuo la morena con un tono tanto pícaro como seductor mientras me giñaba un ojo.-

-...Que con esas ofertas a que estoy esperando!.-Dije mientras salía corriendo de la habitación del club dejando una estela de humo.-

-...Buena forma de persuadirlo Himejima-sempai, aunque se pondrá triste cuando se entere de que su oferta es mentira.-Exclamo la rubia mientras tomaba a shiro.-

-...ara ara, quien dijo que era mentira Pendragon-chan?.-Dijo la morena pícaramente relamiéndose los labios.-

* * *

 **Edificio principal**

* * *

Estaba corriendo de forma casi desesperada en dirección a salones de primero en busca de Koneko.

Si tengo que serles honesto, realmente la oferta de Himejima no es lo que hizo venir, a pesar de ser excesivamente tentadora.

Lo que realmente me hace querer ir hacia ella fue ese rostro triste y que por poco rosaba la rabia, ese pequeño y tierno rostro que siempre estaba sereno, que por una estupidez mía ahora seguramente estaría irradiando ira, simplemente no quiero que ella este así, y menos por mi culpa.

Rápidamente llegue a el salón donde se supone debería estar, abriendo la puerta de golpe, esperando que aun no se haiga marchado, para mi desgracia ella no se encontraba, el salón parecía estar vacío, a excepción por cierta rubia, la cual estaba un tanto exaltada por mi brusca entrada.

-...Issei-sempai!.-

-...Phenex-chan, donde están todos?.-Pregunte observando el aula vacía.-

-...El profesor de matemáticas falto por lo que nos dejaron salir temprano.-

-...Ya veo, y tu por que no te haz marchado?.-

-...Bueno, mi chofer no llega hasta la hora de salida así que tengo que quedarme hasta que llegue.-Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.-Y a ti que te trae por aquí? Debe de ser algo serio por la forma en que entraste.-

-...Ah si te asuste lo siento linda, estoy buscando a Koneko, Sabes si ya se marcho a casa?.-

-...Toujou-san? no he sabido nada de ella después de la clase de educación física.-

-...Ya veo...-exclame algo decepcionado y preocupado.-

-...Por que la pregunta?.-

-...Bueno tuvimos una pequeña pelea y...-

-...Pelea porque!?.-Exclamo la rubia con brillo en sus ojos.-

-...Por nada importante, bueno cambiando de tema preciosa, tienes alguna idea de donde pudiera estar?.-Dije tratando de cambiar el curso de la conversación, si ella llega a enterarse que estuve dentro de los vestidores de primero seguro termino en la oficina de la tabla de planchar, y peor aun si se entera que la vi desnuda.-

-...Como dije antes, no eh sabido nada de ella después de la clase de deportes, además no intentes cambiar el tema, quiero saber por que pelearon.-Repitió con un tono de emoción.-

-...Y porque tanto interés?.-

-...Bueno, es que este tipo de cosas suceden mucho en los mangas shoujo no? Es decir una pareja que se pelea para luego reconciliarse es una cosa demasiado linda.-Dijo demasiada emoción.-

-...Oye para el carro, primero, no hay ningún romance, solo quiero recuperar la relación que teníamos antes, que no era ni mas ni menos que una relación amistosa, y segundo, como que mangas shoujo?.-

-...B-bueno, cuando estoy en casa tengo mucho tiempo libre, no hago mas que hacer mis deberes y el resto del día me lo paso en mi habitación.-

-...Y porque no sales con tus amigos? Es decir, eres una chica de una buena familia, además de que eres bastante guapa.-Dije mientras recordaba la escena en los vestidores.-

-...e-eh?.-exclamo la rubia con un claro sonrojo.-

-...Que nunca te haz mirado en un espejo? Tienes un lindo rostro, un cuerpo que seguro con el pasar de los años se convertirá en una belleza, tus ojos azules cual zafiros, además de ser la heredera de compañías Phenex, realmente eres un imán para cualquier hombre.-

-...Bueno, aunque lo que dices sea cierto, no podría.-Dijo la rubia bajando la mirada.-

-...oh? por que lo dices?.-

-...B-bueno es algo realmente vergonzoso, realmente no tengo amigos.-Esto ultimo lo dijo de forma triste.-Debido al nombre de mi familia casi nadie se atreve a hablar conmigo, aun cuando intento hablar con alguien estos se alejan debido a nuestra diferencia social.-Dijo con desánimos.-

-...Quizás el problema es que te jactas mucho de eso.-

-...Tu crees?.-

-...Mas que creerlo puedo asegurarlo, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, pero antes tengo que encontrar a Koneko-chan.-

-...En serio?.-

-...Claro, que tipo de hombre seria si dejo que una belleza como tu viva marginada?.-

-...B-bueno, acepto tu oferta, a cambio te ayudare a buscar a Toujou.-Dijo levantándose de su asiento.-

-...Te lo agradecería mucho, empecemos ya, lo ultimo que quiero es tener que ir a su casa y explicarle a su hermana porque estoy ahí.-Dije caminando de vuelta a los pasillos.-

-...Alguna idea de donde pueda estar?.-Pregunto la rubia.-

-...Conociéndola tal vez se encuentre en lugares en los que la gente casi no frecuente.-

-...Entonces nuestras opciones ahora serian los vestidores, la biblioteca, la azotea y el salón de deportes.-

-...Correcto, si nos separamos cubriremos mas terreno, yo iré a el salón de deportes y la azotea, tu dirígete a la biblioteca y los vestidores.-

-...Si!.-

Dicho eso me dirigí en dirección a el gimnasio.

* * *

 **Salón de deportes**

* * *

-...Koneko-chaaaaaan.-Gritaba mientras entraba al gimnasio.-Donde estas pequeña loliiiiii?.-

-...Hyoudou-san?.-Pregunto una voz femenina.-

-...Oh, Tsubasa-chan, que haces aquí preciosa?.-Respondí volteando a ver a la chica, Tsubasa Yura, una chica de mi edad, vestida con el uniforme de educación física, el cual era una camisa blanca con el logo del instituto del lado izquierdo y unos bloomers color azul marino mientras sostenía un balón de baloncesto, pelo azul hasta los hombros, ojos a juego y una cara bishounen, que, si no fuera por los dos melones que tiene, cualquiera podría asegurar que es un chico demasiado femenino.-

-...Nada de "chan" y eso debería de preguntar yo.-Dijo tranquilamente tranquilamente.-

-...No te quejas por lo de preciosa?.-

-…Porque debería? eres el único chico que me dice eso, los demás piensan que soy algo... masculina.-Dijo sin pender su semblante tranquilo.-

-...Eso se debe a que eres mejor que la mayoría de los chicos en deportes.

-...Yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos sean tan débiles, como pueden dejar que una chica les gane? son hombres y deben de comportarse como tal.-Dijo alzando la voz

-...Jajaja, bueno como sea, estoy buscando a una loli, pelo plata, ojos color avellana rozando el dorado, 1.60, clara falta de pecho, la haz visto?.-

-...Si, una chica así estuvo aquí hace rato, aunque no parecía muy contenta.-Dijo señalando a uno de los rincones del salón, donde se encontraban varios sacos de boxeo destrozados.-

-...Ella hizo eso?.-Dije mientras un sudor frio recorría mi espalda.-

-...Si.-

-...Joder las hostias que me esperan.-Dije mientras suspiraba con pesadez.-

-…¿eh?.-

-...Nada preciosa, bueno sabes a donde se fue?.-

-...Ni idea, cuando termino de destrozar los sacos se fue sin mediar palabra.-

-...tsk, que mal, bueno gracias preciosa.-Dije mientras procedía a retirarme.-

-...No te quedas? Podríamos echar una partida.-Dijo sonriente botando el balón.-

-...Tal vez luego, ahora tengo prisa, nos vemos luego linda.-Dije saliendo del salón.-

* * *

 **Pasillos del instituto**

* * *

-...Issei-sempai.-

-...oh, Phenex-chan, tuviste suerte?.-

-...No, aunque había varias personas que dijeron haberla visto.-

-...Bueno entonces solo queda la azotea.-

Dicho eso ambos nos dirigimos a las escaleras que conectan los con los niveles superiores del edificio.-

-...Sempai, puedo saber porque es tan importante hablar con ella hoy? Es decir, ella por la que han dicho esta bastante molesta, quizás podría dejarla a solas un tiempo y esperar a que se calme.-

-...No puedo hacer eso, ella es una persona importante para mi, no puedo dejar que este asi solo por no querer recibir unas cuantas ostias.-

-...Podría ser que ella te guste!?.-

-...Que? no, es solo que ella fue la primera amiga que tuve y eso es algo que aprecio mucho, como ya haz de saber, yo soy uno del trio pervertido de Kuoh, y a causa de eso me era casi imposible socializar con chicas.-

-...En serio? Pues a pesar de que llevo poco conociéndolo creo que usted es una persona muy amable.-

-...Gracias, tu también eres una buena chica.-Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello con una sonrisa.-

-...Q-que sepa que solo lo dije como muestra de aprecio.-Dijo mientras rápidamente se separaba de mi.- D-después de todo es el deber de la gente de clase alta preocuparse por los plebeyos como tu.-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.-

-...Oye que con esa actitud de niña pija no te sacaras novio eh.-

-...Q-quien ha dicho que quisiera tener novio!?.-

-...jajajaja.-Reía mientras terminaba de subir los últimos escalones para quedar frente a la puerta que nos separaba de la azotea.-

-...Bueno, damas primero.-Dije empujando a la rubia en dirección a la puerta.-

-...eh!? porque yo!?.-

-...Para que me avises si esta muy histérica.-

-...Calzonazos! vaya usted y afróntelo como el hombre que es!.-

-...Oye, que esas no son palabras que una niña rica deba decir eh.-

-...Calle y entre.-Dijo lanzándome directamente contra la puerta.-

-...Esta bien esta bien, joder.-Dije abriendo la puerta lentamente.-

Entrando a la azotea, la cual, estaba vacía.

-...oh, parece que no hay nadie.-

-...Seguramente regreso a casa.-

-...Bueno que se le va a hacer, mañana hablare con ella.-Dije dándome media vuelta para volver a edificio.-

Antes de que si quiera pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta vi algo, como si de un relámpago se tratara, un relámpago plateado, después de esa visión lo único que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en el estomago.

PAAAM

Era Koneko que me dio una fuerte patada que me hizo salir volando hacia la cerca que estaba al final de la azotea.

-...B-bueno, supongo que eso me lo merezco.-Dije intentando ponerme de pie.-

-...Issei-sempai!-Grito la rubia algo preocupada.-

-...Tu tranquila y yo nervioso.-Dije mientras me limpiaba un poco de sangre que me salía de la comisura del labio.-

Koneko sin mediar palabra corrió hacia mi dirección.

Yo estaba tranquilo, sin inmutarme, sabia que tendría que hacer que se desahogara si quería hablar con ella tranquilamente.

PAAAAM

Dándome una patada en un costado, saliendo disparado de nuevo, intentar levantarme y ser recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro.

-...Joder!.-Dije levantándome.-Cuidado con la cara que es lo que me da de comer!.-

Tomándome del la camisa y lanzándome contra el edificio, estoy seguro de que eso me dolerá mañana.

Sin inmutarse Koneko comenzó a caminar lentamente dirección, mientras me levantaba apoyándome en la pared, cerrando los ojos, preparándome para recibir otro golpe devastador.

Pero en cambio solo sentí un pequeño y ligero puño golpeando mi pecho.

Abrí los ojos y mire hacia abajo, para encontrarme con el rostro de koneko cubierto de lagrimas.

-...Porque?.-Dijo en casi forma de susurro.-

-...eh?.-exclame con la poca fuerza que tenia.-

-...Porque?.-

-...porque que?.-

-...Porque me ocultaste eso? Tenias tan poca confianza en mi como para que yo te dejara por algo como eso?.-Me pregunto la albina con una voz entrecortada.-

-...Que fueras un pervertido afectaría la forma en la que yo te veo?.-Dijo dándome otro leve golpe en el pecho.-

-...Lo siento.-

-...Eso me enojo Sempai, aun mas que hayas entrado a los vestidores de chicas, aun mas que haber tomado mi sostén.-Dijo mientras seguía llorando.-

-...Lo siento.-

-...Crees que alguien que ha estado sola, que no ha tenido ni un solo amigo en toda su vida le importaría algo tan banal como eso? Esa es la clase de persona que crees que soy!? Tu para mi siempre serás el Sempai que evito que pasara vergüenza terrible, aquel que me ayudo a bajar a un pequeño gato atrapado en un árbol, aquel que se preocupo porque no me metiera en problemas, realmente te considero el primer amigo que tuve en todo lo que llevo viva!.-exclamo con una voz amenazante de llorar a lagrima viva.-

-...Yo...lo siento.-dije acariciando su pelo.-Siento ser un pervertido, siento ser un idiota.-

-...Realmente deberías sentirlo idiota.-Dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.-

Yo solo me limite a seguir acariciando su pelo.

-...Si sirve de algo, no sabia que el sostén era tuyo.-

-...Eso no ayuda en nada.-Dijo separándose levemente de mi.-

-...Bueno, supongo que este asunto quedo arreglado no?.-

-...No del todo sempai.-Dijo la pequeña albina como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido.-

-...eh?.-

-...Aun me debes una compensación.-

-...Bueno no tengo mucho así que con lo único que podría pagarte es con un buen pol...-No termine de completar la oración cuando el puño de la albina me dejo en el suelo.-

PAAAAM

-...Idiota.-

-...Bueno entonces que es lo que quieres?.-

-...Cita.-

-...Eh?

-...Una cita.-Dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.-

-...Supongo que eso lo puedo hacer.-Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.-

Ella solo sonrió.

-...Que lindoooooo!.-Una voz bastante chillona y alegre sonó por toda la azotea.-

Era la pequeña Phenex.

-...Y a ti que te pico?.-Pregunte refiriéndome a la rubia.-

-...Es que esa escena fue tan linda, si tan solo hubiera habido un beso, hubiera sido perfecto!.-Exclamo con brillo en sus ojos.-

-...Sempai y esta quien es?.-

-...Tu solo ignórala.-Dije en forma de susurro.-

-...Que groseros, que puedo oírlos eh!.-

-...Ella es Ravel Phenex, es tu compañera de clases, acaso nunca la habías visto?.-

-...Ah la chica que nunca hablaba con nadie y cada vez que abría la boca solo hablaba de la fama de su familia?.-

-...Sip esa misma.-

-...Aun los escucho eh!, además de que tu también podrías meterte en ese saco!.-

-...Cállate yakitori.-

-...Que dijiste gata!?.-

-...jajajaja, creo que ustedes serian muy buenas amigas.-

-...Quien querría ser amiga de esta!.-exclamaron ambas al unísono.-

-...jajajaja, espero que se lleven bien.-Dije acariciando la cabeza de ambas.- Bueno, que les parece si nos marchamos, esta oscureciendo y tu familia debe de estar preocupada Phenex-chan, lo mismo contigo Koneko, Kuroka debe de estar muy intranquila.-

-...Claro, pero sempai, estas bien? Después de semejantes hostias dudo que estés sano.-Pregunto preocupada la rubia.-

-...Claro que estoy bien, aunque, que significa que te duela respirar?.-

-...Tienes rotas las costillas.-

-...Mierda.-

Dicho eso, los tres bajamos de la azotea y nos dirigimos al portón principal del instituto.

-...Bueno nos vemos mañana, Toujou-chan, Issei-sempai.-Dijo la rubia mientras entraba en un lujoso auto negro.-

-...Hasta mañana preciosa.-

-...Adiós.-

Exclamamos Koneko y yo mientras veíamos al coche retirarse.

-...Bueno, ahora solo quedas tu, te acompañare a casa.-

-...No hace falta sempai.-

-...Ya te dije que no dejare que te vallas sola a casa, por mas fuerte que seas sigues siendo una chica.-

Dicho eso ambos nos dispusimos a caminar hacia su departamento, dejándola en frente del mismo para después marcharme a mi casa.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

Me encontraba caminando en dirección al club, ya que por algún motivo, me desperté mas temprano de lo usual.

-...Buenas.-Dije mientras entraba en la habitación.-

Lo que vi me dejo impactado.

Se trataba de cierta rubia, la cual, vestía el uniforme del instituto, pero eso no era lo raro.

Lo raro era que, sobre su cabeza, había un sombre puntiagudo, parecido a los que usan las brujas en los cuentos de hadas, con una capa a juego, mientras recitaba palabras en un idioma completamente desconocido para mi.

La habitacion estaba a oscuras, a excepción de unas cuantas velas que iluminaban tenuemente el centro de la habitacion.

-...eh, creo que me equivoque de habitación.-Dije saliendo dela habitación y cerrando la puerta.-

-...Sempai?.-Pregunto Koneko junto a mi, cual acababa de llegar.- Que haces aquí afuera?.-

-...Ah, creo que me equivoque de habitación.-

-...Equivocarte? pero si este es el salón del club.-Dijo Volviendo a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con la misma escena que yo.-

-...Tienes razón, nos equivocamos.-Volviendo a cerrar la puerta.-

-...Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, que hacen aquí afuera?.-Pregunto cierta pelirroja.-

-...Buenas buchou, bueno al parecer nos equivocamos de habitación y...-

-...Pero que dices? Si esta es la habitación del club.-Dijo abriendo la puerta para toparse con la rubia recitando hechizos.-

-...Pero que!?.-exclamo la pelirroja al ver la escena.-

-...Como puedes ver Le Fay-chan esta invocando a lucifer.-Dije burlescamente.-

-...Alguien se tomo la molestia de explicarle a que nos dedicamos en el club?.-

Yo solo desvié la mirada.

La pelirroja solo suspiro pesadamente.

-...Esto, Issei-sempai, quien es ella?.-Pregunta la pequeña albina a mi lado.-

-...Le Fay Pendragon, la conocí ayer mientras buscaba a shiro, es linda, a simple vista calculo 86-60-80.-

PAAAM

-...Eso ultimo sobraba sempai.-

-...Bueno pero era necesaria la hostia? Dijiste que no te importaba que fuera un pervertido.-

-...Dije que no me importaba, mas no que lo aceptara.-

-...eh?.-

-...Que me encargare de curar tu perversión.-

-...Ja! crees poder hacer algo que ni psicólogos profesionales pueden?.-Dije con orgullo.-

-…A base de ostia todo se cura sempai.-

-...Koneko-chan no sacudas a Issei y tu no molestes a Koneko.-

-...Si~.-Exclamamos ambos al unísono.-

-...Entonces.-Encendiendo las luces del club.-Primero explíquenle a Le fay-chan como funcionan las cosas aquí.-Señalando a la rubia que seguía metida en su mundo.-

-...Le fay-chan.-Dije intentando llamar la atención de la rubia, sin obtener éxito.-Le Fay-chan estas ahí?.-volví a preguntar de nuevo sin respuesta.-hmmm, ya se.-comenzó a caminar hasta quedar detrás de ella.-

-...PECHOTES!.-Dije tomando sus pechos desde atrás.-

…...

Todo se quedo en silencio, incluso Le Fay había parado de recitar.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar si mirada, observando a mis manos amasando sus pechos, para luego voltear hacia atrás y ver mi rostro.

-...Esto, Issei-san.-

-...Si?.-

-...Puedo saber porque estas tocando mis pechos?.-

-...Estabas absorta en tu mundo así que se ocurrió que esto funcionaria para hacerte volver.-

-...Bueno, parece que ya volví, podría soltarme?.-

-...Te molesta?.-

-...En lo absoluto, solo que se siente algo raro.-

-...Entonces donde esta el problema?.-

PAAAAM

-...Sempai pervertido.-Dijo la peliplatino después de haberme dado una hostia.-

-...La hostia no era necesaria Koneko-chan.-Dijo la pelirroja en mi defensa.-

-...Dije que le quitaría lo pervertido aun si tenia que sacudirlo un poco.-

-...Bueno, dejémoslo así entonces, cambiando de tema, Le Fay-chan, que estabas haciendo?.-

-...Un ritual de iniciación.-

-...para que?.-

-...Bueno como soy nueva en el club y este es el club de ocultismo, imagine que esta seria una buena forma de familiarizarme, imagino que tanto Issei-san como Toujou-chan han pasado por algo parecido no?.-

-...En realidad no.-Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo con un poco de sangre escurriendo de la frente.-En realidad este club no es mas que una fachada para que nuestras adorables y pechugonas onee-samas pasen el rato, solo comen dulces y juegan.-

-...eh?.-

-...Que no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada.-

-...eh!? yo pensaba que esto era un club que tomaba lo paranormal en serio!.-Exclamo la rubia exaltada.-

-...Jajajaja y créeme que yo también pensaba eso hace tiempo, por eso mismo casi no hay miembros, aparte de que es esta belleza la que decide quien entra y quien no.-Señalando a la pelirroja.- A casi nadie le interesa ese royo de lo paranormal.-

-...Lamento si te decepciono.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.-Igual espero que no te hayas retractado de haberte unido.-

-...No, no pasa nada, de hecho, suena divertido, además hay una gran cantidad de libros por lo que podría se un excelente lugar para relajarme.-

-...Bueno, entonces bienvenida, supongo que ya conoces a Issei.-Dijo señalándome.-

-...Un gusto.-Dije sonriendo.-

-...Y ella es Toujou Koneko-chan.-Señalando a la loli.-

-...Gusto en conocerte.-Dijo con su usual tono tranquilo.-

-...Y falta Kiba-kun pero parece que pesco un resfriado, por lo que no vendrá hoy.-

-...Y Himejima-sempai?.-Pregunto la rubia.-

-...hmmm dijo que tenia algo que hacer, aunque no me dijo que.-

-...Una lastima, yo que quería ver sus pechot...-

PAAAM

-...Nada de cosas lascivas.-

-...Joder, no debes golpear a la gente solo por sentirte acomplejada.-

-...E-eso no tiene nada que ver.-exclamo la albina desviando la mirada.-

-...Ja! Acomplejada!.-

PAAAM

-...Bueno dejen de darse de hostias que tienen que ir a clases.-Dijo la pelirroja.-

-...aburridooooo~.-Dije saliendo de la habitación arrastrando los pies.-

-...Nos vemos luego rias-sempai.-

-...bye buchou.-

Con eso Le fay, Koneko y yo nos dirigimos cada quien a su salón de clases.

* * *

Iba caminando por el pasillo que conecta con mi salón mientras bostezaba

-...Aburridoooo.-

Llegando al salón, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fueron dos puños intentando golpear mi rostro, los cuales con un rápido movimiento de pies esquive.

-...Y a ustedes que demonios les pasa ahora!?.-Pregunte al los otros dos miembros del trio pervertido.-

-...Maldito traidor!.-Exclamo Matsuda.-

-...eh!?

-...Sabemos que haz logrado entrar al club de ocultismo!.-

-...Y?.-

-...Como que "y"? Sabes lo celosos que estamos!?.-

-...Cierto, porque de todos los chicos que hay en el instituto tuvieron que invitar al depredador sexual numero uno de Kuoh!?.-

-...Verán no es mi culpa que Gremory-sempai se haya dado cuenta de lo bueno que estoy y allá decidido invitarme, además, si estoy en el o no, no es de su incumbencia.-

-...Claro que es de nuestra incumbencia! Que no somos amigos?.-Dijo el chico de lentes.-

-...Cierto, y como amigos que somos debemos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas! Así que ayúdanos a entrar al club!.-

-...Me niego.-

-...eh!?.-exclamaron al unísono.-

-...Porque debería dejar que se unan a mi harem privado eh?.-Dije en tono burlesco.-

-...Como que harem privado?.-Dijeron ambos expulsando bilis por la boca.-

-...jajajajaja, pero como son mis amigos les diré algo, los pechos de buchou son mas grandes sin ropa.-Dije en voz baja.-

Esa fue la gota que derramo en vaso, ambos chicos se derritieron en el suelo como si de un chocolate en el sol se tratara.

-...jajajajaja.- Yo solo seguía riendo al ver la reacción de mis amigos, realmente me gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.-

La mañana paso sin mas, llego la clase de deportes, los chicos estábamos jugando soccer mientras que las chicas corrían en forma de mini competencias.

-...En serio como amo rebotar esos pechos.-Dije para mi mismo mientras observaba a las chicas correr.-

-...Issei cuidado!.- Escuche un grito a la distancia.-

-...eh?.-

PAAAM

Después de eso recibí un pelotazo en rostro que me dejo inconsciente.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

* * *

Estaba recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, con un fuerte dolor en la cara a causa del balonazo.

A pesar de que no era para tanto, decidí quedarme recostado un rato, es decir, si me dieran a escoger entre volver a clases y quedarme aquí a dormir, la respuesta es obvia cierto?.

-...Buuua, creo que tomare una siesta.-Dije acomodándome en las sabanas.-

CACHA.

La puerta se abrió.

CLICK

Le pusieron seguro? Para que?

Escucho pasos acercándose a mi dirección.

Corriendo la cortina que separaba la cama del resto de la sala.

Colocándose al lado mío.

-...Ufufu se ve tan apetecible estando inconsciente.-Dijo una voz femenina con un tono sádico

Esa voz, Himejima-Sempai?

Empecé a sentir como su mano se acercaba lentamente.

-...Quieta Pringada!.-Exclame mientras tomaba su mano.-

Mirando a la morena me percate de que estaba vistiendo un uniforme de enfermera color blanco, con unas medias largas a juego e inclusive una tiara.

-...Ara ara Issei-kun, no deberías saltarte las clases de esa forma.-

-….Ya, y supongo que tu estas aquí porque eres enfermera.-

-...No, pero podría intentarlo ufufu.-Dijo mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba de manera lenta y continua mi brazo.-

-...Ya, y que se supone que haces vestida así?.-

-...Te dije que te recompensaría si te reconciliabas con Koneko.-

-...Y supongo que la recompensa eres tu.-Dije soltando su brazo.-

-...Supones bien, aunque no del todo.-

-...Por?.-

-...Aun no te haz ganado el premio mayor.-

-...Y cual es ese?.-Pregunte tomando a la morena por la cintura.-

-...Manos quietas.-Dijo dando un ligero golpe a mi mano.-Sobre el premio lo sabrás cuando lo veas.-Dijo seductoramente.-

-...Y tendré que conformarme con verte traje de enfermera?.-

-...Preferirías verme sin el?.-

-...Pues quien no? Si estas mas buena que el pan.-

-...ufufu me alagas, pero, esto es todo lo que tendrás por hoy.-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.-

-...Una lastima.-

-...No estés triste, quizás por se tu podría hacer una excepción.-

-...Como cual?.-

-...Hmmm, que tal esto?.-Dijo acercándose un poco mas besando mi mejilla.-

Yo solo la deje ser.

-...ufufu, eres bastante interesante.-

-...En que sentido?.-

-...Cualquier otro ya me hubiera violado aquí mismo.-

-...Pues créeme que ganas no me faltan, al fin y al cabo soy un hombre.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-Y estuviste vestida así todo el tiempo?.-

-...Sip.-

-...Y como te las arreglaste para entrar sin llamar la atención?.-

-...De hecho eso es bastante fácil, solo es cuestión de esperar a que todos estén en clases.-

-...Ya, y como harás para regresar? Ya casi es hora de salir y sabes como se atasca de gente, además de por si tu y la pelirroja sexy llaman demasiado la atención normalmente, ahora imagina como se pondrían viéndote en traje de enfermera.-

-...Tranquilo, ya tengo solucionado.-Dijo corriendo la cortina de la cama de al lado, donde se encontraba un uniforme femenino de la academia.-

-...Ya lo tenias planead? Además como sabias que terminaría aquí?.-

-...Llámale intuición femenina.-Dijo giñando un ojo.-

-...Ya, bueno vístete que nos témenos que ir.-

-...Nada de espiar.-Dijo corriendo la cortina de la cama de al lado.-

Yo solo observaba en silencio la silueta de la morena desvistiéndose con una endemoniada lentitud, ella sabia que la estaba mirando, desabrochando los botones del uniforme, pasándolo por sus delgados brazos, dejándolo caer atreves de sus sexys piernas para después sentarse sobre la cama y despojarse de las largas medias con mas lentitud, en serio parece que sabe que estoy sufriendo aquí atrás.

Termino de colocarse el uniforme.

-...Listo, disfrutaste la vista?.-

-...Hubiera sido mejor sin la cortina.-

-...Aun no tienes suficientes puntos para eso.-

-...Y como consigo eso puntos?.-

-...Quien sabe.-

-...Eres el diablo sabes?.-

-...ufufu lo se.-

-...Bueno vamos al club la presidenta debe de estar preocupada por ti, no ha sabido nada de ti en todo el día.-

-...Tienes razón, además no podemos dejar que tu adorada Koneko-chan se que de sin su Sempai mas tiempo o si?.-

-...Como que adorada? Somos buenos amigos, ni mas ni menos.-Dije con ligero calor en mis mejillas

-...Una lastima, creo que le gustas.-

-...eh?.-Mi rubor aumento un poco mas.-

-...Nada, además eso lo quita lo excitante a la experiencia de hoy.-

-...Ya.-Dije levantándome de la cama.-Sera mejor que salga yo primero, seria malo para mi salud si alguno de los chicos ve a la sensual Himejima-sempai saliendo de la enfermería con la bestia pervertida.-

-...Tienes razón, otra cosa, mis amigos me llaman Akeno.-

-...Prefiero llamarte preciosa.-

-...No me molesta ufufu.-

-...Bueno, nos vemos luego.-Dije saliendo de la enfermería.-

Saliendo del edificio, dirigiéndome al portón principal para irme a dormir a mi casa.

Apenas salí una voz ya bastante conocida para mi llamo mi atención.

-...Sempai!.-Era Koneko, que, al parecer estaba esperándome en la entrada.-

-...Yo Koneko-chan.-

-...Donde estabas? No te vi durante el almuerzo.-Pregunto la peliplatino algo preocupada pero sin pender su semblante serio.-

-...A causa de un pequeño incidente durante la clase de deportes estuve en la enfermería hasta hace unos instantes.-

-...Ya veo.-

-...Perdón por dejarte sola durante el almuerzo.-

-...No te preocupes sempai, estuve con el pajarraco y Ley fa-chan durante el almuerzo.-

-...Pajarraco?.-

-...Ravel.-

-...jajaja, de cierto modo le queda, bueno, que necesitas?.-

-...eh?.-

-...Por algo haz estado esperándome no?.-

-...Ah, sobre eso, bueno, es sobre...-

-...Si?.-

-…L-la cita.-

-...Oh, ya veo, conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí, ahí podremos hablar con mas calma.-

Ella solo asintió y se dispuso a seguirme.

Caminamos durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos hablo mas de lo necesario.

-...Entonces esa Le fay-chan comenzó a hablar de historia como si no hubiera un mañana.-exclamo Koneko con una casi inexistente pesadez.-

-...jajajaja sorprendente como una chica tan guapa pueda tener semejante defecto.-

-...Esto.-Una tercera voz que venia frente a nosotros llamo nuestra atención.-

-...Esto, eres Hyoudou Issei?.-Pregunto refiriéndose a mi una chica de largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus muslos, vestía uniforme de otro instituto, el cual constaba de una camisa de vestir blanca, un suéter color rojo y un moño a juego.-

-...Si soy yo, necesitas algo?.-

-...Bueno, durante un tiempo te he observado pasar por aquí, y pues...-Dijo la morena con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.-

-...pues?...-

-...T-te gustaría salir conmigo!?.-

-...eh?.

* * *

Bueno ahí va otro :3

Si me demore un poquito mas fue por culpa del tío Bill Gates y el estúpido Windows 10 xD

Tal y como se esperaba gano el Harem, lo mas seguro es que sea algo pequeño.

Mis candidatas son (obviamente aparte de Koneko) Rias, Akeno, Ravel, Le Fay, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Serafall, Yura, Kuroka y Rosswiesse (esta ultima me lo sigo pensando). (y que conste que dije pequeño)

Espero y hallan disfrutado el capitulo así como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

PD: Si notan alguna incoherencia, falta de ortografía o dramática después de la mitad del episodio, eso tiene una muy buena explicación, lo escribí después de regresar de tomar xD

Ahora las Reviews.

* * *

 **Zafir09**

 **Me alegra que te gustara. :D**

 **Bueno supongo que no todos hemos visto Kaicho wa maid-sama. (publicidad gratis :v)**

 **Créeme que es parte de mi plan para issei, pero esa perversión es lo que le da ese toque de comedia.**

 **Ya tengo una idea de como hacer que el harem funcione, de hecho es bastante simple, ya lo veras mas adelante (una pista, Gremory y Phenex).**

 **Eso se arreglo a base de ostias. XD**

* * *

 **colocolo4178**

 **Me alegra que te guste, ciertamente son muy pocos.**

* * *

 **Rodrigo Dragneel**

 **Que bueno que te guste, ciertamente el issei del cannon me parece un tanto, eh, estúpido, por eso decidí cambiar su personalidad, eso si, la perversión se queda.**

* * *

 **Kuroi**

 **Cierto, tuvo que haber soportado mas, pero la sangre pervertida le gana.**

* * *

 **Raulex44**

 **Jajajaja la mayoría cae en eso, aunque sona es bastante mas seria, ella no será fácil de persuadir, aunque ya tengo una idea de como hacerla "caer".**

 **Con rossweisse aun me sigo pensando en incluirla, aunque seria divertido verla dando clases mientras en issei la acosa.**

* * *

 **Kuroko**

 **Jajaja me alegra que te guste, aunque creo que te fallare en eso de no incluir a Rias y Akeno, a la primera por que sin ella no funcionaria el Harem (ya veras porque), a la segunda, porque se me ocurrió un Lemon bien sabrozongo que la incluye a ella, Kuroka y Serafall. xD**

 **El dragón del génesis, creo que es mi fic favorito de DxD.**

 **Sobre lo de la personalidad de Issei, era algo que ya tenia planeado, el Issei del cannon es demasiadoooooo soso, y no me gusta, pienso que es mejor asi o no?**

* * *

 **Accelerator Breaker**

 **Me alagas. xD**

* * *

 **Y una ultima cosa, recientemente se me vino a la mente una idea para un Fic NTR (de DxD obviamente) el cual involucra a Saji, Sona e Issei, y me gustaría saber si les interesa, dejen sus respuestas en sus Reviews. :D**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mi adorable Kouhai

 _ **...**_

Capitulo 4

-...Sal Conmigo por favor!.-

-...eh?.-

Estaba sorprendido, mas que sorprendido, diría que impactado, nunca en mi vida me imagine que una chica tan linda se me declararía.

Pero...

Aunque me encantaría salir con ella, no soy el tipo de hombre que saldría con alguien sin poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, es decir, en mi vida la he visto.

Además...

"Creo que le gustas"

Las palabras de Akeno llegaron a mi mente.

Voltee a ver de reojo, Koneko estaba tomando la manga de mi camisa.

-...Lo siento.-

-...eh?.-

-...No puedo salir contigo.-

-...Ya veo.-Dijo la morena con un deje triste desviando la mirada.-

-...No me malentiendas, eres una chica linda, pero no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para formalizar una relación, espero entiendas.-

-...Entiendo...-Dijo la morena con cierto desanimo.-

-...Deberás lo siento.-

-...Entonces...-

-...Si?.-

-...Podríamos comenzar siendo amigos?.-Pregunto la morena con una cara que amenazaba con llorar.-

-…Claro, porque no?.-Dije sonriendo.-

-...Que alivio.-Dijo la morena mientras suspiraba.-

-...Entonces, un placer conocerte Yuuma-chan.- Dije sonriendo.-

-...Si!, espero y nos llevemos bien.-Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.-Bueno será mejor que regrese a casa antes de que mis padres se preocupen.-

-...Bueno, entonces nos vemos.-Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.-

-...Espera, esta bien si te espero aquí todos los días?.-

-...eh?.-

-...B-bueno, como vamos a diferentes institutos no podríamos vernos, así que pensé que seria buena idea vernos aquí.-Dijo con un sonrojo tremendo en su rostro.-

-...Claro, porque no?.-

-...Que alivio, bueno, nos vemos mañana.-Con eso la morena salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la nuestra.-

-...Valla sorpresa.-

-...Y que lo digas sempai.-

-...Quien iría a pensar que tal bellezon se me declararía.-

-...Mas sorpresa es que la hayas rechazado.-

-...Porque lo dices?.-

-...Conociéndote con solo ver sus "atributos" te hubieras puesto como perro faldero.-

-...Eso no es del todo cierto.-

-…Mira una pechugona.-Dijo señalando.-

-...Donde!?.-

PAAAAAM

-...Idiota.-Dijo mientras se alejaba.-

-...No juegos con mis sentimientos así!.-Dije mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla.-

-...Eso te pasa por pervertido.-

-...No es perversión, es libido juvenil!.-

-...Es lo mismo.-

Ambos seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a una pintoresca cafetería a pesar de que no era grande si era bastante confortable, con varias macetas las cuales sostenían varios tipos de plantas coloridas se encontraban sostenidas del techo, la puerta de la misma tenia un adornado bastante elegante, las mesas estaban adornadas con elegantes manteles color hueso, las sillas estaban hechas de madera, su tapizado era color rojo, realmente elegante, a pesar de que el sitio era una pasada, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba tranquilo, por eso me gustaba frecuentarlo de vez en cuando, pero lo mejor de todo sin duda era...

-...Bienvenido, Issei-sama.-Exclamaron varias chicas vestidas de maid francesas, sin duda era un placer a la vista.-

-...Porque no me sorprende.-Dijo Koneko con un aire de decepción.-

-...Vamos vamos, no te pongas así, realmente es un lindo lugar para pasar el rato.-

-...Bueno, es bastante lindo no lo puedo negar.-

-...Bueno que te parece si vamos a sentarnos?.-

-...Por aquí Issei-sama.-Dijo una de las meseras mientras nos dirigía hacia una mesa junto a una ventana.-

Ambos procedimos a sentarnos.

-...Gracias preciosa, para mi lo de siempre y tu Koneko-chan?.-

-...No quiero nada gracias.-

-...Oh vamos, no seas tímida.-Dije en tono burlesco.-A ella tráele una rebanada de pastel.-

-...Entendido Issei-sama.-Con eso la mesera procedió a retirarse.-

-...Como que Issei-sama?.-Pregunto la peliblanca.-

-...Bueno aunque no lo parezca soy un cliente bastante frecuente, es un buen lugar para pasar el rato.-

-...Solo vienes a ver a las chicas vestidas de sirvientas.-

-...No es ver...No, si lo es.-

-...Lo sabia.-

-...Igual es un lindo lugar, el servicio es excelente, la comida no es mala, las chicas son guapas.-

-...Eso ultimo sobraba.-

-...Bueno no nos desviemos, a que veníamos?.-

-...A discutir el tema de la c-cita.-Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.-

-...Ya entonces, que te parece el domingo?.-

-... eh? B-bueno es un día libre así que no me molestaría.-Desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.-

-...Bueno, ya los detalles dependen de ti, ese día estaré dispuesto solo para ti.-

-...E-en serio?.-

-...Si, después de todo es para compensarte.-

-...Aquí tienen.-Dijo la sirvienta dejando una bandeja en la cual había una tasa de café, una rebanada de pastel con una fresa encima y un vaso de leche.-

-...Gracias preciosa.-Dije mientras acercaba mi mano debajo de la falda de la mesera.-

CLANK

Un tenedor paso peligrosamente junto a mi mejilla, quedando enterrado en el respaldo de la silla.

-...Eh, bueno, si me necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme.-Dijo la mesera con una sonrisa forzada para después retirarse a paso rápido.-

-...Ya la asustaste.-

-...Es tu culpa.-

-...Lo siento, es la costumbre.-

-...Costumbre?.-

-...Olvídalo.-Dije dándole un sorbo al café.-Por que no comes? El pastel esta bueno.-

-...No tengo antojo.-

-...Vamos no seas así, si no te alimentas adecuadamente nunca vas a crecer y menos de ahí.-Dije señalando su apenas existente pecho.-

Ella solo hizo un leve puchero y comenzó a comerse el pastel.

-...Sempai puedo preguntarte una cosa?.-

-...Claro.-

-...En serio son tan importantes los pechos?.-Pregunto con cierta desgana mientras que pasaba su mano cerca de su pecho.-

Yo al notar esto busque la forma de responderle para no hacerla sentir mal, bueno también para no llevarme una hostia.

-...Bueno, aunque creo que un pecho grande siempre es apetecible, no siempre es el caso, que acaso tu no eras la que decía que un bueno cuerpo no era lo que hacia a una mujer?.-

-...Supongo que tienes razón.-

-...Te aseguro que dentro de un tiempo tendrás un cuerpo tan despampanante como Kuroka, así que no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, además de que ya eres bastante linda.-

-...Te equivocas sempai, no soy linda en lo absoluto.-Dijo con cierto desanimo.-

-...Si hay algo de lo que me siento orgulloso es de mi buen ojo para las mujeres, no digas esas cosas solo porque tienes un cuerpo pequeño, eres bastante linda y eso te lo puedo asegurar con mi vida.-

-...Idiota.-Dijo con en voz baja y con rubor en sus mejillas mientras me daba un pequeño puntapié por debajo de la mesa.-

-...Duele.-

-…Pero, gracias sempai.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.-

-...No hay de que.-Dije dándole un ultimo sorbo al café.-Bueno, que tal si nos vamos?.-

-...Si, mi hermana se pondrá histérica si llego mas tarde.-Dijo la peliblanca levantándose de su silla.-

-...Bueno voy a pagar, vuelvo en un momento.-Dije mientras caminaba en dirección a la caja.-

-...Si.-

Después de pagar ambos salimos de la cafetería.

-...Valla no esperaba que ya hubiera anochecido.-

-...El tiempo paso volando cuando te diviertes.-

-...Te divierte estar conmigo?.-Pregunto la peliblanca.-

-...Claro, porque no habría de? Poniendo de lado las hostias que me das, me gusta estar contigo.-Dije con una sonrisa.-

-...Ya veo.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-

-...Bueno te acompaño a casa.-

Ella solo asintió.

* * *

Había pasado un rato desde que abandonamos la cafetería.

-...Linda noche.-Dije mientras miraba al cielo.-

-...Demasiado tranquila.-

-...Es como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer un demonio.-Dije burlescamente.-

-….N-no diga esas cosas.-Dijo Koneko pegándose un poco mas a mi.-

-...oh? puede ser que Koneko-chan le tenga miedo a los fantasmas?.-

-...Es solo tu imaginación.-Dijo desviando la mirada.-

-...Jajaja, aunque creo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, con esa fuerza que tienes ni el mismo rey demonio se querría meter contigo.-Dije burlescamente.-

PAM

-...Eso fue grosero sempai.-Dijo acelerando un poco el paso.-

-...Era una broma.-Dije alcanzándola.-

-...Pues no me hizo gracia.-

-...Vamos no te pongas así.-Dije dando una leves palmadas en su cabeza.-Que hago para que me perdones?.-Pregunte juguetonamente.-

-...-Ella solo quedo en silencio mientras un apenas notable sonrojo se formaba en su rostro.-

-...Entonces?.-

-...Tu mano.-

-...Si?.-

-...Hasta que lleguemos a casa déjame tomar tu mano.-Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano.-

-...Claro, porque no?.-Dije sonriente tomando su mano con suma delicadeza.-

Creo que es la primera vez que hago esto, mi corazón de alguna manera se siente mas acelerado de lo normal y su mano, es como si fuera de porcelana, tan delicada y suave, en serio temo que si la tomo con mas fuerza pudiera romperla.

Hasta casi parece estúpido que estas manos que parecen tan frágiles sean capases de lanzar golpes con tal fuerza

-...Pasa algo sempai?.-Pregunto nerviosamente mirándome con su rostro serio pero ruborizado, realmente se ve linda.-

-...N-nada, bueno, nos vamos?.-Dije desviando la mirada con cierto calor en mis mejillas.-

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al apartamento de Koneko.

* * *

Después de una larga caminata, llegamos a su apartamento, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos.

-...Bueno, será mejor que entres, nos vemos mañana.-Dije a soltando su mano apunto de irme.-

Pero algo me detuvo, Koneko estaba sujetando mi bolso.

-...Por que no te quedas a cenar?.-Pregunto desviando levemente la mirada.-

-...eh, claro, pero no habrá problema? Es decir, con Kuroka.-

-...No creo, además ella sabrá entenderlo.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.-

-...Bueno, si tu lo dices.-Dije siguiéndola.-Perdón por la intromisión.-Cerrando la puerta detrás mío.-

-...Estoy en casa nee-sama.-Dijo la peliblanca mientras se quitaba sus zapatos sin escuchar respuesta.-

-...Parece que no se encuentra.-Dije imitándola.-

-...Que raro, a estas horas ya debería estar aquí.-Entrando a el salón principal, donde había varios sofás acomodados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, y frente a esta un espacioso mueble con varias plantas y un modesto televisor.-

-...La ultima vez que vine no pase de la entrada asi que no pude ver mucho.-Dije observando el interior con detenimiento.-Debo admitir que es bastante pintoresco.-

-...No mires tanto, es vergonzoso.-

-...Vamos no es como si me fuera a encontrar ropa interior tirada o algo así.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-

-...Eso quisieras verdad?.-

-...Pues tu sostén era bastante lindo.-

PAM

-...Y eso por que fue!?.-

-…Por pervertido.-

-...Si eso era un cumplido.-Dije con cierto tono de molestia.-Ahora que lo pienso, donde estará tu hermana?.-

-...Ni idea, normalmente ya esta en casa a estas horas.-

-...Que mal, yo quería que me mimara un poco.-

-...-Ella solo hizo un gesto de molestia.-Bueno que te parece si cenamos sin ella? Dejare algo para ella en caso de que llegue mas tarde.-

-...Si no es problema.-

-...Bueno entonces toma asiento.-Dijo señalando la mesa en el comedor.-

-...Con tu permiso entonces.-Dije sentándome mientras observaba a Koneko colocarse un mandil blanco.- Sabes cocinar?.-Dije con cierto tono de sorpresa.-

-...Un poco, tu solo siéntate y espera.-

-...Si tu lo dices.-Dije relajándome sobre la silla.-

Paso cerca de media hora, me estaba impacientando sobre lo que podría estar cocinando, desde donde yo estaba podia percibir un olor bastante agradable.

-...Bueno una mirada no le hará daño a nadie.-Dije para mi mismo mientras me dirigía a la cocina.-

Estaba observando silenciosamente, realmente Koneko parece una excelente cocinera.

-...Y ahora los vegétales.-Decía mientras colocaba varios vegetales picados dentro de una olla de tamaño modesto.-

-...Vaya pues realmente se ve delicioso.-Dije para mi mismo en voz baja.-

-...Y ahora un poco de mostaza y chocolate para el sabor.-

-...eh? como que mostaza?.-Dije acercándome a Koneko sin que ella se percatara.- No creo que eso deba llevar mostaza.-Dije detrás de ella dándole un ligero toque en el hombro.-

-...Hya!.-Sobresaltada o mas bien, asustada debido a mi, tras un adorable chillido ella dejo salir volando un plato con "sopa" caliente, la cual para mi mala suerte, se derramo en mi entrepierna.-

-...DUELE!.-Grite corriendo en círculos mientras intentaba calmar el ardor.-

-...Fue tu culpa por asustarme.-Dijo sin inmutarse.-

-...Pues que querías que hiciera!? Quien le pone mostaza y chocolate a un guiso!?.-

-...Eso era para darle mejor sabor!.-Exclamo la peliblanca.-

-...Te preocupas por eso cuando mi mini-issei se esta tostando!?.-

-...De acuerdo.-Dijo tomando una servilleta para intentar secar el área afectada.-Como pudo caer en un sitio tan delicado?.-

Rayos, esto es peligroso, verla inclinada en frente mío mientras seca peligrosamente cerca de mi entrepierna es demasiado hasta para mi.

-...S-sabes no hace falta que me ayudes a limpiarme.-Dije con la respiración agitada.-

-...eh? porque?.-Pregunto inocentemente mientras me veía a los ojos.-

Como que porque? Si me sigue tocando ahí me voy a volver loco!

-...Bueno como sea, puedes usar la ducha para limpiarte mientras yo lavo el pantalón y cuando termines puedes usar uno de los pijamas que tiene mi hermana.-

-...Tu hermana tiene pijamas de hombre?.-Pregunte curioso.-

-...Los compro en caso de que algún día logre traer un hombre a casa, realmente no la entiendo.-Dijo con tono de desapruebo.-

-...Jajaja bueno, si me disculpas, donde esta la ducha?.-Dije con un risa bastante forzada, esto arde como el infierno!

-...Segunda puerta a la izquierda, por el pasillo.-

-...Ok gracias.-Dicho eso procedí a ir a ducharme.-

* * *

-...Rayos, me pregunto si alcanzara a secarse antes de que me valla.-dije observando la enorme mancha en mi pantalón.-Maldición, mis bóxers también?.-Dije molesto mientras me terminaba de desnudar y cubrir mi cadera con una toalla.- Bueno por lo menos podre relajarme un rato dentro de la tina con agua caliente.-

Corriendo la cortina que separa el vestidor de la bañera, vi algo que enserio no me esperaba.

Kuroka estaba dentro de la bañera, completamente ebria, esto lo supe por la cantidad de latas de cerveza que se encontraban en el suelo.

-...Preciosa.-Dije intentando llamar la atención de la pelinegra.-

-...hum?.-Dijo volteando a verme.-Ah! Es I-kun.-Dijo alegremente.-

-...I-kun?.-

-...Vamos I-kun bañémonos juntos!.-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la tina, mostrándome por completo su cuerpo desnudo.-

Menudo Pibonazo! Esas curvas, esas piernas, ¡SUS PECHOTES! Son como dos grandes melones con una cereza en el centro!

-...N-no se si debamos, tu hermana esta afuera y si entra seguro me mata.-Dije un tanto nervioso a pesar de estar en una situación espectacular no podía evitar recordar lo que paso la ultima vez que hice enojar a Koneko.-

-...No hay nada de que preocuparse nya!.-Decía acercándose lentamente a mi.-

-...Nya?.-

-...Entra entra no seas tímido.-Dijo pegando su cuerpo desnudo al mío jalándome hacia la bañera, joder esto es demasiado excitante!.-

-...Vale, pero primero cuéntame porque estas ebria, y porque tus zapatos no están en la entrada.-

-...Esoooo es poooorque los hombreeeees son unos idiotaaas, no entiendo porque no puedo conseguir un novio decente .-Decía con una voz triste.-

-...Eso no explica lo de tus zapatos.-

-...Eso no importaaaa, vamos i-kun entremos juntos a la bañeraaaaa.-Dijo dado pequeños jalones a mis brazos.-

-...Créeme que bajo otras circunstancias me encantaría quedarme pero si Koneko-chan nos encuentra soy hombre muerto, además de que estas completamente ebria.-

-...Que no estoy ebria!.-

-...Eso dicen todos!.-

-...Además parase que a alguien mas se encuentra bastante animado.-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver el bulto debajo de mi toalla.-

-...No se puede evitar, después de todo eres bastante agradable a la vista y... al tacto.-Dije observando sus pechos, los cuales están pegados a mi dorso.-

-...Entonces que te molesta? Entremos de una vez nya!.-Dijo dando un fuerte tirón a mis brazos, provocando que callera dentro de la bañera con ella encima mío.-

SPLASH

El agua de la tina salió desbordada a causa de la caída.

Caí de espaldas y por algún motivo, Kuroka termino encima de mi regazo.

-...Nya.-Dijo acorrucándose en mi pecho.-

-...Para con eso del gato!.-

Toc Toc Toc

-...Sempai esta todo bien? Escuche un ruido muy fuerte.-Pregunto Koneko del otro lado de la puerta.-

Mierda! Si ella me llega a ver en esta situación causara un malentendido terrible! Y yo seguramente terminare en un hospital o en la morgue!

-...S-si! solo resbale un poco y caí en la bañera, nada de que preocuparse!.-Exclame sumamente nervioso.-

-...Bueno, llevare a lavar tus pantalones y dejare uno de los pijamas para que te vista.-

-...V-vale te agradezco.-

-...Nya.-Maulló Kuroka.-

-...Nya?.-

-...N-No es nada!.-Dije mientras forcejeaba por mantener callada a Kuroka.-

-...Seguro que estas bien?.-Pregunto la loli.-

-...S-si, tu tranquila salgo en un momento si? Ah! Tu estate quieta!.-Grite ,mientras me levantaba a causa de que Kuroka esta mordiendo mi cuello.-

-...Voy a entrar sempai.-Dijo la loli mientras abría la puerta.-

-...Espera un según...-Quede mudo al ver a Koneko abriendo la puerta viéndome como dios me trajo al mundo.-

-...-

-...-

-...Nya!.-Kuroka seguía como si nada pasara.-

-...Sempai.-

-...S-si!?.-Dije volviendo rápidamente dentro de la bañera.-

-...Me puedes explicar que haces con Kuroka-nee-san en la bañera?.-Pregunto serenamente.-

-...Si te digo que todo fue un terrible accidente me creerías?.-Pregunte temeroso.-

-…...-No recibí repuesta, en cambio observo detenidamente el cuarto de baño, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, agriando un poco su expresión al ver las latas de cerveza en el suelo.-

-...Vamos Shirone entre con nosotros no seas tímida!.-Decía Kuroka alegremente.-

-...Tu y yo tendremos una platica muy seria.-Dijo la peliblanca tomando a la morena de una pierna para obligarla a salir de la bañera.-

-...Eh!? Shirone abusona!.-Exclamo la morocha mientras intentaba liberarse, cosa que parecía inútil.-I-kun ayudameeeee!.-Gritaba mientras Koneko la sacaba arrastrando del baño.-

PAM

CRASH

POM

-...No! espera! Shirone! Con el cable no!.- Se escuchaban los gritos de Kuroka provenientes de el salón principal, pobre.-

Aunque de cierto modo me siento aliviado, ese podría ser yo.

* * *

Después de un breve periodo de tiempo termine de ducharme, colocándome la pijama que Koneko había dejado para mi, era bastante sencilla a dos piezas, color azul marino.

Salí tranquilamente del baño, dirigiéndome a el salón principal, donde se encontraba una Kuroka la cual forcejeaba ya que estaba envuelta en una sabana sostenida por varias sogas.

Yo solo intente ignorar eso.

En el comedor se encontraba Koneko-chan la cual, se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente lo que parecían ser fideos instantáneos.

-...Ah, sempai, toma a siento.-Dijo señalando a otro lado de la mesa, en la cual se encontraba un plato con el mismo contenido.-

Yo tranquilamente me dispuse a sentar para comenzar a comer.

-...Siento lo de tu pantalón.-Dijo Koneko.-

-...Tranquila no te preocupes por eso, después de todo fue culpa mía por asustarte.-Dije sonriendo.- Debería ser yo quien te pidiera disculpas, después de todo te estabas esforzando en hacer ese guiso no es así?.-

-...Si tu lo dices.-Dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco, pude notar un leve rubor.-

Después de eso nadie medio palabra hasta que terminamos de cenar.

-...Gracias por la comida.-Dije levantándome de la silla tomando el plato que use para llevarlo a el fregador.-

Voltee a ver el reloj, el cual se encontraba colgado en una pared.

Marcaba las 22:45.

En serio que el tiempo se pasa volando.

-...Parece que ya es tarde.-

-...Si, y tu pantalón aun no termina de secarse.-Dijo la peliblanca serenamente.-

-...Entonces porque no te quedas?.-Pregunto Kuroka, la cual, por alguna razón esta libre, si algo pude notar fue un brillo excesivo en sus ojos.- Ya es bastante tarde además de que seria malo salir en esas fachas a la calle no crees?.-Continuo la morena.-

-...Me encantaría pero no me gustaría causar mas molestias.-

-...No es ninguna molestia a mi y a mi hermana nos encantaría que pasaras la noche aquí verdad shirone?.-Pregunto volteando a ver a la peliblanca.-

-...No creo que sea...-

-...VERDAD!?.-Pregunto la monera amenazante.-

-...S-si.-Afirmo Koneko un tanto temerosa.-

-...Bueno que tal si llamas a tu casa para avisarles? yo mientras me dedicare a alistar tu habitación!.-Dicho eso la morena salió disparada por el pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones.-

-...Porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.-Dijo Koneko mirando a su hermana correr desesperada.-

-...Vamos Koneko-chan no seas pesimista, que seria lo peor que pudiera pasar?.-

-...Que Kuroka me hiciera un sobrino en contra de tu voluntad?.-

-...Como dije antes que seria lo peor que podría pasar?.-

PAM

-...Pervertido.-Dijo la albina desviando la mirada después de haberme propinado una hostia.-

-...Era una broma! me va eso de hacerlos pero lo que sigue...-

PAAAAM

-...Idiota.-Dijo para después retirarse.-

-...A donde vas?.-Pregunte sobándome la cabeza.-

-...A tomar una ducha.-Dijo entrando a el cuarto de baño.-

Bueno será mejor que llame a mis padres, seguro mi madre debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy.

Sacando mi celular procedí a llamar a casa.

Piiiii

Piiiii

Piiiii

 _-...Diga?.-_ Contesto mi madre del otro lado del teléfono _.-_

 _-_...Hola madre soy Issei, solo llamaba para avisar que no llegare a casa esta noche.-

-... _Oh, ya veo, no te preocupes, se puede saber donde te quedaras?.-_

 _-..._ En casa de un amigo.-

-... _Seguro que es un amigo? fufufufu.-_ Dijo mi madre mientras se reía burlescamente.-

-...Si un amigo, si estuviera con una chica no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.-

-... _Jajajaja bueno que pases buenas noches, y asegúrate de volverme abuela.-_ Dijo para después colgar _.-_

-...En serio no entiendo que pasa por la mente de esa vieja.-Dije para mi mismo suspirando con pesadez.-

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la residencia Hyoudou**

-...Quien era cariño?.-Pregunto un hombre de mediana edad el cual vestía un típico traje de oficina.-

-...Era Issei llamo para avisar que no llegaría hoy y que se quedaría en casa de un amigo.-

-...Un amigo eh? yo a su edad hubiera estado montando una orgia que te cagas!.-

PAM

-...Que orgia ni que mierdas!.-

-...Oye! no seas estrecha!.-

-...Eso no importa, sabes hace mucho que no pasábamos una noche a solas.-

-...Cierto ahora que lo mencionas hace mucho que no nos echamos un buen polvo.-

-...Estas dispuesto?.-Pregunto la castaña relamiéndose los labios.-

-...Y cuando no lo estaría!?.-Exclamo el castaño cargando a su esposa al mas puro estilo princesa corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación escaleras arriba.-

* * *

Volviendo al departamento de Koneko.

-...I-kun tu habitación esta lista!.-Exclamo Kuroka desde una habitación al final del pasillo.-

-...Gracias por molestarte.-Exclame mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kuroka.-

Llegando a la habitación me quede con la boca abierta, no por la habitación en si, qué a decir verdad era bastante confortable, si no porque sobre el futon se encontraba una Kuroka vestida con un camisón semitransparente de color negro.

-...Pasa no seas tímido.-Dijo mientras se recostaba provocativamente en el futon.-

-…!Entonces con tu permiso¡.-Exclame lanzándome en picada hacia donde estaba Kuroka.-

Pero...

Sentí que algo me jalo del cuello de la camisa, después de eso todo se pinto de negro.

Koneko me había lanzado contra una pared.

-...Shirone, que haces aquí!? Que no estabas en la ducha!?.-Pregunto Kuroka exaltada mientras observaba a su hermana aun con el cabello mojado vistiendo una pijama verde con pequeños estampados de gatos.-

-...Así era pero tuve un mal presentimiento por lo que sacrifique mi tiempo de paz para evitar estas cosas.-

-...Shirone aguafiestas!.-Exclamo kuroka haciendo un puchero.-

-...Como sea mañana tenemos que ir al instituto y tu a la universidad así que a dormir.-Decía serenamente mientras jalaba a Kuroka de una pierna hacia su habitación.-

Yo seguía tendido en el piso observando el espectáculo.

Abriendo la puerta, lanzando a Kuroka dentro con un rápido movimiento de muñeca.

Sacando tablas de madera de quien sabe donde para sellar la habitación de Kuroka.

-...No crees que eso es algo exagerado?.-

-...Esto es poco teniendo a una frustrada y un pervertido bajo el mismo techo.-

-...Vamos, deberás crees que soy capas de hacerle algo a Kuroka? En serio me ofendes, yo seria incapaz mientras tu estés aquí.-

PAM

-...Tonto.-Dijo para después retirarse a su habitación.-

Yo por mi parte decidí recostarme e intentar dormir.

...

Pasaron cerca de de 3 horas desde que me acosté, me levante debido a que tuve la necesidad de ir al baño.

De la forma mas silenciosa que pude, salí de la habitación caminando de puntas hasta el baño.

Después de terminar de hacer mis necesidades me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, cuando estaba por regresar hubo algo que llamo mi atención.

Ahí estaba ondeándose cual bandera orgullosa, una hermosa lencería de color negro con encaje, no se en que momento llegue al balcón, de hecho, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que tome la prenda entre mi manos.

-...UOOOH! Sera de Kuroka!? No podía esperar menos de ella!.-Exclame observando con entusiasmo la prenda.-

*Rechinido

*Rechinido

Tal vez fue por la increíble quietud que provocaba la noche lo que hizo que me percatara de ese leve rechinar, la cual provenía de un columpio el cual se encontraba en un parque aledaño al edificio.

Sobre el columpio se encontraba un chica a la que para mi sorpresa yo conocía bien, aunque no nos lleváramos del todo bien.

Se trataba de Sona Sitri.

Me pregunto que se supone que hará a estas horas en la calle.

Realmente dudaba que me volviera a dormir a si que ni corto ni perezoso cambien la pijama por mi uniforme, me dirigí a la entrada y tome mis zapatos.

-...Vuelvo en un rato.-Dije a nadie en especifico cerrando la puerta de la forma mas silenciosa posible.-

Bajando por las escaleras, llegando al portón principal, me dirigí a la dirección en la que se suponía estaba el parque.

Después de caminar durante unos minutos di con el parque, estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de unos cuantos perro y gatos callejeros que rondaban por ahí.

Antes de seguir decidí detenerme en una maquina expendedora y comprar un par de latas de café.

Caminando sin prisa hasta la zona de juegos mientras observaba a la distancia como Sona se balanceaba lentamente sobre el columpio.

-...Yo.-Dije colocando la lata algo caliente sobre su mejilla.-

-...Kya!.-Exclamo sorprendida perdiendo el balance cayendo del columpio.-

-...Perdón perdón no quería asustarte.-Dije dejando las latas en suelo para ofrecer mi mano a Sona.-

-...Hyoudou!? que haces aquí?.-Pregunto exaltada.-

-...No estamos en el instituto Sitri-chan llámame issei o ise como te sientas mas cómoda, además, lo mismo debería preguntar yo.-Dije ayudándola a levantarse.-

-...Bueno realmente nada, solo quería pensar un rato.-Dijo sentándose de nuevo sobre el columpio.-

-...Hooo, bastante propio de ti.-

-...B-bueno y que haces tu por aquí?.-Pregunto acomodándose las gafas.-

-...Realmente nada, de casualidad te vi y pensé que seria malo dejar que andes sola a estas horas de la noche.-Ofreciéndole la otra lata de café.-

Volteo a verme dudosa.

-...Tranquila que no muerdo, a menos que tu quieras preciosa.-Dije burlonamente.-

-...Entonces gracias.-Abriendo la lata, dándole un leve sorbo.-Pero tu no vives cerca de aquí o si?.-Pregunto anonadada.-

-...No, me estoy quedando en casa de una amiga.-

-...tu novia talvez?.-

-...Nah, si fuera mi novia no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.-

-...Por que lo dices?.-

-...Bueno porque estaría.-Moviendo mis caderas adelante y atrás de manera rítmica.-

-...PERVERTIDO!.-

Slap

-...Para que era broma!.-Dije un tanto aterrado mientras sostenía mi mejilla la cual tenia una marca punzante en forma de mano.-

-...Es tu culpa por decir e-e-esas cosas!.-Ruborizada.-

-...Vale vale lo siento.-

-...Pues no lo parece sabes?.-

-...-

-...-

-...Issei-kun, hace cuanto que nos conocemos?.-Dijo con un tono mas serio de lo normal.-

-...No lo se, un par de años quizás.-

-...Y recuerdas como fue?.-

-...Como fue que?.-

-...Como nos conocimos.-

-...Eh, no realmente.-Dije mientras tomaba mi mentó con un mano.-

-...Como puedes ser tan olvidadizo?.-

-...Lo siento, supongo, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mis años de secundaria.-

-...Yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer sabes?.-

-...Que? la secundaria?.-

-…No idiota, en serio no lo recuerdas?.-

-…...-

-...Por dios.-Dijo con decepción llevándose una mano a la frente.-

-...Oye a mi no me culpes, de haber habido un par de melones en ese momento lo recordaría!.-

PAM

-...Idiota.-

-...Pfff como sea.-Dije sobando mi cabeza.-

-...Bueno será mejor que me vaya ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela, además mi hermana debe de estar muerta de angustia.-

-...Vives con tu hermana?.-

-...Eh? b-bueno algo así, ella se pasa casi todo el día fuera de casa a causa de su trabajo, así que el único momento en el que nos vemos es a la hora de la cena.-

-...Ya veo, y tu padres?.-

-...Ellos siempre están de viajes de negocios por lo que rara vez pasa tiempo con nosotras.-

-...Ya veo.-

-...Porque tanta curiosidad?.-

-...Por nada realmente, solo es raro ver a alguien de tu calibre siendo tan, eh, liberal.-

-...Ya.-Dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.-Bueno nos vemos mañana

-...Te acompaño.-Dije tirando la lata vacía de café a un cesto.-

-...No hace falta.-

-...Estas segura?.-

-...Mi casa no queda lejos de aquí así que no, no hace falta, además tu también necesitas dormir recuerda que en unas horas tienes que ir al instituto.-

-...Si tu lo dices.-Dije aburrido.-

-...Y te pagare por el café.-

-...No te preocupes por eso.-

-...Entonces nos vemos luego.-Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia dándose la vuelta dando unos cuantos pasos.-Ah, una ultima cosa.-Dijo sin voltear.-Rias no ha estado extraña?.-Pregunto serenamente.-

-...Bueno realmente no he visto nada fuera de lo normal.-

-...Ya veo...lo esta tomando mejor de lo que esperaba.-Esto ultimo en voz baja.-Bueno hasta mañana.-La morena camino hasta que la perdí de vista.-

-...A que habrá venido eso tan de repente?.-Sin darle mas importancia tire la lata de café en un cesto cercano y me dirigí al departamento de Koneko.-

* * *

Mientras subía las escaleras hasta el departamento, hubo un pensamiento que hizo clic en mi mente.

Yo no tengo llave del departamento.

Corriendo casi de forma desesperada llegue a la entrada del departamento.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta con lentitud, intentando girarlo.

Nada

La puerta estaba cerrada.

-...Me cago en dios!.-Sacando mi celular para ver la hora.-

3:30

Faltaban poco mas de 4 horas para ir al colegio, 4 horas que estaría afuera muriéndome de frio.

Veamos, podría tocar la puerta hasta que alguien abriera, pero seguramente tanto Koneko como Kuroka siguen dormidas, además quien rayos se pensaría en abrir a alguien que toca la puerta a las 3 de la madrugada?.

-...Tal vez podría colarme por el balcón volver al futon y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.-Corriendo al final del pasillo asomándome por la cornisa, observando una pequeña saliente que conectaba a la otra cara del edificio, donde se supone, deferían estar los balcones, mirando hacia abajo con un leve escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda.-Son como 6 metros de caída fijo!.-

Pensándolo un poco mientras sudaba frio, opte por pasar sobre la saliente.

Parándome sobre la cornisa, alcanzando la saliente. dando corto pero rápidos pasos mientras pegaba mi cuerpo lo mas que podía contra pared.

Llegando a la otra punta del edificio.

Observando los balcones los cuales se conectaba unos con otros separados por una delgada pared.

-...Vamos bien solo un poco mas.-Decía para mi mismo mientras de un pequeño salto llegaba al primer balcón.-

Resbalando.

Quedando suspendido en el aire, con una de mis manos sujeta firmemente a el barandal.

-...Mierda!.-Dije volteando hacia abajo mientras un sudor frio recorría mi frente.-Si caigo seré tortilla de pervertido.-Tomando el barandal con ambas manos ayudándome a elevarme de nuevo.

-...Vamos a ver que hace la tabla de planchar decían, será divertido decían.-Parándome sobre el barandal con cuidado, con una mano tomando la pared que separa un balcón de otro, pasando mi pie con cuidado hasta el barandal contiguo.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, repitiendo el proceso hasta llegar a el balcón de la casa Toujo

Cruzando el ultimo de par de paredes, llegue al departamento, como lo se, sencillo, nunca olvido unas bragas, y menos unas tan provocativas como las de Kuroka.

-...En serio como las adoro je jejeje jeje.-Tomando la ropa interior, restregándola contra mi cara.-

-...Como adoras que?.-Pregunto una voz femenina que reconocía bastante pero bastante bien.-

Girando mi cabeza casi de forma robótica, observando la pequeña y tenue silueta femenina que era iluminada por la luz que se filtraba hacia adentro.

-...K-koneko-chan! se como se ve esto pero no es peor de lo que parece!.-Escondiendo la prenda detrás mío.-

-...No se supone que es "no es lo que parece"?.-Pregunto mirándome acusadoramente.-

-...Si lo digo me librare de lo hostia?.-

-...No.-

-...Entonces no, no es peor de lo que parece.-

PAAAAAM

* * *

Después de una serie de hostias, me encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con la cara algo amoratada, mientras Koneko me observaba sentada en una silla.

-...Entonces te levantaste a tomar aire al balcón.-

-...Aja.-

-...Viste a un amigo en el parque y saliste a saludar.-

-...Aja.-

-...Pero olvidaste que no tenias llaves y la puerta se cerro, así que entraste por el balcón.-

-...Aja.-

-...En serio esperas que me crea eso?.-

-...Pues eso fue lo que paso, dime que ganaría yo con mentirte?-

-…Eso no explica el porque tenias la ropa interior de mi hermana.-

-...Bueno, no pude evitarlo de acuerdo? No todos los días se tiene semejante privilegio.-Encogiéndome de hombros.-

-...Y?.-

-...Que soy un hombre, cualquier joven saludable de mi edad hubiera hecho lo mismo.-

-...Creo que nuestras definiciones de "joven saludable" no concuerdan sempai.-

-...De cualquier modo, no se supone que debes de estar durmiendo?.-

-...Eso no es importante ahora sempai.-

-...Como que no!? Si no duermes tus loli-pechos no crecerán!.-Exclame angustiado.-

PAM

-...E-eso no tiene nada que ver!.-Exclamo cubriéndose el pecho, mientras me pateaba repetidas veces.-D-de cualquier modo, terminaremos esta conversación mañana, ya es tarde y me imagino que no haz dormido casi nada.-Caminando hasta el pasillo, tomando el pomo de la puerta.-

-...Eso significa que me crees?.-Pregunte sobando mi cabeza.-

-...Puede ser.-Abriendo la puerta, cerrándola tras entrar en su habitación.-

-...Creo que nunca entenderé a las mujeres.-Dije para mi mismo mientras me ponía en pie para dirigirme a mi habitación.-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

-...Ya es de mañana sempai.-Murmuro Koneko intentando despertarme abriendo las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol se filtrara directamente en mi rostro.-

-...5 minutos mas.-Dije cubriéndome completamente con las cobijas.-

-...Si no te despiertas no podrás desayunar.-

-...Que fastidio.-Dándole la espalda haciendo un puchero.-

-...Kuroka te esta esperando en la cocina con solo un delantal.-

-...Pechotes!.-Y como si hubiera comido una dosis considerable de azúcar salí corriendo en dirección a la cocina donde me esperaba... nadie... estaba vacía.-

-...Que predecible eres sempai.-Dijo la pequeña peliblanca mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a la mesa, en la cual había dos platos con un modesto desayuno a base de arroz condimentado con lo que al parecer era pimienta, verduras cosidas y un pedazo de bisteck.-

-...Y donde esta le pechu...digo tu hermana.-Dije cortando la frase al ver el gesto de molestia de Koneko.-

-...Salió temprano, tenia que hacer el aseo de su clase.-

-...Ya veo.-Sentándome.- Bueno, buen provecho.-Tomando un par de palillos y disponiéndome a comer.-

Koneko solo se quedaba observando mi rostro como si esperara algo.

-...Sucede algo?.-Pregunte mientras observaba a Koneko la cual, desviaba la mirada.-

-...Eh? ah, bueno, e-esta...-Balbuceó la peli platina.-

-...Esta que?.-

-...E-esta bueno?.-Jugando con sus dedos, aun desviando la mirada.-

-...eh? bueno, realmente no sabe mal aunque la carne esta algo dura, pero exceptuando eso el sabor general no esta mal.-Degustando el plato.-Con un poco mas de practicar serias capas de convertirte en una buena esposa.-

-...E-esposa?.-Exclamo con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.-

-...jajajaja, era una broma.-Dije mientras reía a causa de su reacción.-

-...Idiota.-Haciendo un leve puchero.-Aunque si fuera tu esposa no me molestaría.-Esto en apenas un susurro inaudible para mi mientras desviaba ligeramente la mirada.-

Sin mediar mas palabras ambos terminamos de desayunar.

-...Gracias por la comida.-Exclamamos ambos al unísono.-

-...Te ayudare con a lavar.-Dije tomando mi plato disponiéndome a ir al fregador.-

-...No es necesario.-

-...Como que no? me haz dejado cobijo durante una noche, además de que haz preparado una desayuno para mi, claro que hace falta aunque sea ayudarte a lavar para devolver el favor.-

-...Es el deber de una buena esposa.-

-...eh?.-Voltee a verla sorprendido mientras un leve calor surgía en mis mejillas.-

-...Obviamente es una broma jejeje.-Una leve risa salió de los labios de Koneko, creo que es la primera vez que la escucho reír, una risa infantil, pero al mismo tiempo madura y me hacia sentir una extraña calidez, realmente no se como explicarlo.-

Koneko termino de lavar los platos, ambos nos alistamos para salir camino al instituto, su departamento quedaba algo lejos del mismo así que, a petición de ella, teníamos que salir mas temprano si queríamos llegar a tiempo.

A mi realmente me daba igual.

Caminamos durante cerca de media hora hasta el instituto, una multitud de chicas se veía reunida en la entrada.

-...Que estará pasando?.-Pregunto Koneko observando serena a la multitud.-

-...Ni idea, quieres echar una vistazo?.-

-...No, ya vamos tarde.-

-...Solo una mirada, que tal si se trata de una belleza pechugona!.-

PAM

-...Idiota.-Alejandoze a paso rápido.-

-...Solo bromeaba!.-Grite adolorido en el suelo.-

-...Nos vemos en el club sempai!.-Grito Koneko a la distancia mientras alzaba una despidiéndose corriendo hasta el edificio principal.-

-...Quien es ella Hyoudou? tu novia? no sabia que eras de esos.-Exclamo una voz femenina de tras mío.-

Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba era ni mas ni menos que Kiryuu, la castaña pervertida con lentes.

-...Piérdete Kiryuu.-Con cierto disgusto.-

-...Vamos no te pongas así, es bastante linda la verdad.-

-...Que el viento corra.-Dije haciendo gesticulando con las manos.-

-...Vamos que los vi llegar juntos.-Acomodándose los anteojos, con un sonrisa burlona.-

-...Nos encontramos en el camino.-Desvié la mirada un poco.-

-...Ara pero tengo entendido que viven en direcciones completamente opuestas.-

-...Mira lo que sea que estés pensando esta completamente mal, solo somos amigos de acuerdo.-

-...Porque así lo quieres tu.-

-...eh?.-

-...En serio eres tan lento? Si a leguas se nota que le gustas a la pequeña.-

-...Deja de jugar.-Poniéndome de pie.-

-...Bueno, si esos quieres.-

-...Y entonces? normalmente nunca me diriges la palabra para otra cosa que no sea molestar.-

-...Que cruel eres hyoudou, por esa actitud sumada a tu perversión hace que no seas popular entre las chicas.-

-...No es eso, es que la mayoría de las chicas tienen pésimo gusto.-

-...hoooo, bueno como sea, solo quería darte aviso del rumor que esta circulando.-

-...Rumor?.-

-...Se rumorea que hoy vendrá un nuevo alumno de intercambio de algún rincón de Europa, no estoy completamente segura.-

-...Tu lo haz dicho son rumores.-

-...Ciertamente bueno será mejor que me valla tengo que ir al consejo estudiantil.-Caminando hasta el edificio.-

-...Bueno será mejor que me vaya también.-

* * *

-...ISSE!.-Mi amigo con gafas me grito en la cara sin mas abrí la puerta del salón.-

-...Y ahora que demonios les pasa? que donde sea otra de sus excelentes ideas sobre donde espiar chicas ya pueden estar yéndose al demonio eh.-

-...Nos vas a decir que no te gustó?.-Pregunto mi amigo calvo.-

-...Casi la palmo por su culpa!.-

-...Detalles que a nadie le importan.-

-...Tsk.-chasqueando la lengua entrando al salón, sentándome en mi asiento junto a la ventana.-

-...Bueno como sea, ya escuchaste el rumor?.-

-...Cual el de el estudiante de intercambio?.-

-...Si ese mismo, se dice que es un tío!.-

-...A mi me la trae al viento.-Recostándome en mi asiento.-Si fuera una chica puede que me llegara a interesar.-

-...Además es un guaperas!.-

-...No me digas que te van los hombres Matsuda.-Dije burlescamente.-

-...Q-que? por supuesto que no! solo piénsalo un momento, si con Kiba que es el príncipe del instituto las chicas no nos hacen ni puto caso, ahora con otro tío guaperas la situación podría ir a peor!.-

-...Eso significa menos chicas por cabeza!.-Exclamo el chico con lentes.-

-...Acaso importa? con guaperas o sin guaperas las chicas les harían caso en su vida.-

-...Les?.-Preguntaron al unísono.-

SLIDE

-...Muy bien chicos siéntense todos, hay alguien a quien quisiera presentarles, entra por favor.-

Después de la orden del profesor, un chico de nuestra edad entro al salón, su cabello era de color plateado oscuro, ojos color azul, vestía el uniforme del instituto con algunos botones desabrochados y zapatillas casuales.

Era un guaperas!

Pero no cualquier tipo de guaperas, era un JODIDO guaperas!

-...Podrías presentarte?.-Pregunto el profesor.-

-...Como sea, bueno, mi nombre es Vali Lucifer un gusto en conocerlo.-Se presento con desinterés.-

Lucifer? Claro! esto tiene que ser obra del jodido demonio, mira que traer un guaperas con pintas de maricon a delante mío!

Y que es esa actitud de chico malo? seguramente lo hace para ocultar su homosexualidad!

 _KYAAAAAAAAAA!_

Un sonoro y ensordecedor grito resonó por toda el aula, cortesía de las chicas.

-...Tranquilícense todo el mundo!.-Grito el profesor apaciguando la clase.-Si tienen alguna pregunta que hacer puede esperar hasta después del timbre que estamos cortos de tiempo, en cuanto a usted.-Refiriéndose al peli-platino.-Puede sentarse en...-

-...Donde sea menos frente mío, donde sea menos frente mío!.-Exclame para mis adentros

-...Frente a Hyoudou.-Señalándome.-

PAM

Dejando caer mi cabeza contra el escritorio.

-...Me cago en todo lo que se mueve!.-De nuevo para mis adentros.-

-...Algún problema joven Hyoudou?.-

-...Pues aparte del maricon de ahí, no ninguno.-

-...Hyoudou! esa no es forma de...-El profesor dejo de hablar ente un gesto proveniente del peli-platino.-

-...No importa.-Dijo de forma arrogante, en serio como me molesta!.-

-...Pero joven Lucifer.-

-...Eh dicho que no importa.-Sentándose en frente mío.- Eres interesante Hyoudou.-

-...Si pudieras no dirigirme la palabra te lo agradecería mucho.-Dije con desgana apoyando mi rostro contra mi puño.-

-...Como esperaba de la bestia de hyoudou!.-Exclamó una de las chicas del salón.-

-...Cierto! no podríamos esperar menos del líder del tercio de bestias del instituto!.-Con repudio en su voz.-

-...Me la trae al viento lo que piensen de mi, si este niño bonito hace que sus bragas se mojen es problema suyo.-Dije con molestia.-

-...Q-que dijiste!.-

-...Bueno ya basta de platicas! comencemos con la clase.-Exclamo el profesor tratando de controlar la situación.-

...

La campana del receso sonó, todos los alumnos salieron del aula en dirección a la cafetería.

Todos excepto las chicas, las cuales estaban bombardeando a el peli-platino con preguntas como " _Tienes novia? que clase de chicas te gustan? estas libre después de clases?."_

Era demasiado irritante, por lo que decidí ir al club a des estresarme un poco.

* * *

 **Habitacion del club**

Toc Toc

-...Buenas.-Abriendo la puerta, entrando al club observando a la actual presidenta recargada en el marco de la ventana, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte y el viento ondeando su cabello carmesí, un escena digna de los mismos dioses.-

´-...Buchou?.-Intentando llamar su atención.-

-...Ah, Issei-kun buenos días.-Respondió cortésmente.-Que te trae por aquí?.-Pregunto caminando a mi dirección.-

-...Nada realmente, hay un maricon nuevo en mi salón y no puedo almorzar a causa de las chicas.-

-...Maricon?.-Pregunto anonadada.-

-...Un guaperas transferido de desde Europa.-

-...Ah el estudiante transferido.-

-...Si haz escuchado de el?.-

-...Hace poco Sona me conto un poco sobre el, al parecer vivía en una región rural al norte de Londres, según su expediente un alumno bastante eh competitivo por decirlo de alguna manera.-

-...Competitivo?.-

-...A simple vista no parece ser la gran cosa.-

-...Lo mismo opino yo.-Interrumpiendo a Rías.-

-...A simple vista es una alumno como cualquier otro, pero cuando se trata de competencias, ya sea en deportes o en el ámbito educativo suele ser de los mejores.-

-...Genial aparte de guaperas es de los que son buenos en todo.-Haciendo una mueca de disgusto.-

-...Jajajaja no tienes que molestarte por esas cosas.-

Toc Toc

-...Adelante.-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de 3 chicas, se trataba de Ravel, Le fay y Koneko.

-...Buenos Días Bouchou, Issei-san.-Saludo Le fay cortésmente.-

-...Buenos días.-Saludo Koneko.-

-...B-buenos días, issei-sempai Gremory-sempai.-Saludo Ravel un tanto nerviosa.-

-...Buenos días chicas.-Saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.-que las trae por aquí?.-

-...Bueno vera, la yakitori dijo que quería venir a ver el club ya que no pertenece a ninguno.

-...A quien llamas Yakitori gata!.-

-...Ya veo, bueno, realmente te interesa entrar al club esto...-

-...Ravel, Ravel Phenex.-Se presento cortésmente la rubia.-Y si me interesa, si esta Gata puede estar aquí entonces yo también puedo!.-Señalando a Koneko

-...P-Phenex!?.-Exclamo Buchou sorprendida.-

-...Si, sucede algo?.-

-...N-no, no es nada.-Recobrando la compostura.-B-bueno solo llena este formato y estas dentro.-Sacando un documento de uno de los cajones de su despacho.-

-...Hai!.-Exclamo la pequeña rubia tomando el documento sacando un lapicero de quien sabe donde llenándolo con rapidez para después entregárselo a su nueva presidenta.-

-...Bueno con esto estas dentro, te esperamos después de clases para presentarte a los demás miembros.-

-...Vienes sempai?.-Pregunto Koneko.-

-...Claro porque no? Las alcanzare en un momento.-Dije sonriendo.-

-...Entendido.-

-...Bueno si nos disculpa Buchou tenemos que ir a la cafetería.-Decía Le fay mientras empujaba a ambas chicas fuera de la habitación.-Vamos que se acabara en Pan de melón!.-

-...Creo que tienes un pequeño problema con esa pan Le fay.-

-...Es solo que esta delicioso!.-Salieron todas cerrando la puerta.-

-...-

-...-

Yo y buchou nos quedamos en silencio.

-...Buchou, esta bien si pregunto algo?.-

-...Claro no hay problema.-

-...Porque se sorprendió cuando escucho el nombre de Ravel?.-

-...Tan obvio fue?.-

-...Si.-

-...Haaa.-Suspirando pesadamente.-Bueno, realmente es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar.-

-...Entiendo.-Dirigiéndome a la puerta.-Solo una cosa mas, si hay algo que le disguste o moleste, hágamelo saber, no soy el tipo de hombre que ve a una mujer en problemas y la deja estar por su cuenta, y menos a una preciosidad como tu, bueno ahora si me disculpa.- Abriendo la puerta disponiéndome a salir.-

-...Espera...-Exclamo la pelirroja deteniéndome en seco.-Puedes quedarte un poco mas y escucharme un poco?.-

Camine en silencio hasta el sofá.

Sentándome frente a la pelirroja, la cual se mostraba seria y triste por igual.

-...Por donde empiezo, veamos, supongo que sabes sobre la empresa de mi familia verdad?.-

-...Es bastante difícil no haber escuchado sobre ella, una empresa transnacional que cubre varias ramas, desde turismo hasta leyes, sin mencionar que son accionistas mayoritarios en varias industrias petroleras de diversas partes del mundo.-

-...Así es, pero últimamente, compañías Phenex ha estado ganando terreno, llevando a varias de nuestras células a la quiebra teniendo que despedir a miles de decenas de nuestros empleados, los cuales ellos contratan y el mismo proceso se repite de manera inversa.-

-...Como si de una guerra se tratara.-

-...Exactamente, pero siempre que una de las pequeñas células de ambas compañías quiebra significa una perdida económica, por minúscula que sea.-

-...Ya.-

-...Y para terminar con esta riña ambos presidentes, en este caso mi padre y Phenex-sama decidieron hacer una "unión".-

-...Ya se a donde va esto y no me gusta nada.-Dije cruzando mis brazos.-

-...Tengo un matrimonio arreglado con el hijo mayor de la familia Phenex y al mismo tiempo Hermano mayor de Ravel-chan.-Desviando la mirada la cual se notaba triste.-

-...Entonces imagino que tu no quieres casarte.-

-...A quien le gustaría casarse por obligación eh!?.-Exclamo llorosa.-

-...Lo siento lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.-

-...No, soy yo la que debería disculparse.-Limpiando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.-

-...Y ya pensaste en una forma de librarte?.-

-...eh? no aun no.-

-...Si no hay nada sobre papel puede que no sea muy tarde.-Colocando una mano sobre mi mentón pensativo.-

-...Tienes algo en mente.-

-...Tienes novio?.-Lance la pregunta al aire.-

-…e-eh?.-

-...Que si tienes novio.-

-...N-novio!?.-

-...O por lo menos alguien que te guste?.-

-...N-no realmente, bueno hay alguien que me interesa pero...-

-...Pues ya esta, entonces preséntalo ante tu familia como tu pareja formal, eso debería bastar.-

-...Y ya? Solo eso?.-

-...Si solo eso.-

-...No creo que con solo eso mi familia se deje en juego la economía de la empresa.-

-...Buchou, tu crees que tus padre preferirían su bienestar económico antes que tu propia felicidad?.-Pregunte mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.-

-…...-

-...Piensa en ello, no creo que ellos se tomen tu futuro a la ligera, de ser así, en ese mismo momento tu padre se hubiera encargado de sacar un acta de matrimonio y forzarte a firmarla.-

-…Entiendo.-una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.-Entonces como crees que pueda convencer a la persona que me interesa?.-

-...Que clase de pregunta es esa? Acaso nunca te haz visto en un espejo? Tu actitud maternal, tu cuerpazo de infarto y tu hermoso cabello carmesí, no hay hombre sobre la tierra que se negara a salir contigo.-Levantándome del sofá, caminando hacia la puerta.-Bueno si me disculpa Buchou.-Abriendo la puerta, dando unos paso afuera del salón.-

-...Issei.-

Yo solo voltee hacia ella.

-...Gracias.-Dijo dirigiéndome una cálida y hermosa sonrisa.-

-...Cuando quieras preciosa.-Despidiéndome con la mano, cerrando la puerta.-

* * *

 **Cafetería**

-...Buenas.-

-...Porque tardaste tanto Sempai?.-Pregunto Koneko.-

-...Porque estaba hablando con unas polli...-

PAM

-...Vale fui al baño de acuerdo?.-Exclame adolorido.-

-...Toma asiento Issei-san.-Hablo Le Fay cortésmente ofreciéndome un lugar a su lado.-

-...Gracias.-Sentándome.-Que están comiendo?.-

-...Pan de melón!.-Exclamo Le fay feliz.-

-...Curry.-

-...Teriyaki de pollo.-

-...Eso de pollo iba para mi cierto!.-Exclamo Ravel furiosa.-

-...No se de que me hablas.-Koneko desviando la mirada.-

-...Solo haces eso porque tengo mas pecho que tu!.-Exclamo la pequeña rubia orgullosa.-

-...Ahora si la ha liado.-Dije divertido.-

-...Eso no tiene nada que ver!.-Tomando una pedazo de carne lanzándolo contra la rubia.-

Dándole de lleno en la cara.

Resbalando lentamente, dejando ver la mirada de furia de la rubia.

-...No debiste de haber hecho eso.-Tomando el pan de Le Fay, lanzándolo contra Koneko.-

-...Mi pan!.-Exclamo Le Fay llorosa.-

-...Jajajaja que descojonante.-Yo no hacia mas que partirme de la risa.-

-...No crees que deberías de detenerlas?.-Pregunto Kiba quien se acercaba a la distancia.-

-...Nah déjalas ser.-Tomando palomitas de un cuenco mientras tomaba un poco de refresco observando la comida volar de izquierda a derecha.-

-...Si tu lo dices.-Dijo el rubio alejándose con rapidez.-

-...M-mi *sob* *sob* mi pan.-Le fay estaba observando su pan de melón hecho pedazos en el suelo.-

-...Ya hasta aquí!.-Exclamo Koneko tomando una de las sillas junto a la mesas.-

-...E-espera!.-Exclamo la rubia alarmada buscando un agujero para meterse.-

-...Hyaaaaaaaaaa!.-Con un poderoso grito Koneko lanzo la silla.-

Ravel atino a esconderse debajo de la mesa.

La silla paso volando varias mesas entes de impactar contra pobre desafortunado.

PAAAAAAAAM

Un pobre desafortunado que extrañamente seguía de pie.

Con sangre brotando de su cabeza, pero de pie.

Manchando su cabellera plateada, pero de pie.

-...-

-...-

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la sala.

-...Quien.-Fue el peliplatino quien medio palabra.-

-...Quien mierda ha sido?.-Volteando hacia nuestra dirección con un gesto que mostraba que quería pelea.-

Todos señalaron a Koneko.

-…Joder.-Levantándome de mi silla observando al peliplatino avanzar a nuestra dirección a paso rápido.-

Poniéndome en guardia.

Aquí iba a ver hostia seguro, aun si tenia que meter mi hermoso rostro para proteger a Koneko.

-...Si quieres tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos tendrás qu...-

Vali me paso de largo.

Tomando una de las manos de Koneko con ambas manos ante la mirada atónita de ella.

Lo que dijo después me dejo pasmado.

-...Cásate conmigo.-

* * *

Y ahí va otro :3

Perdón por la demora pero me cortaron el internet y así. :c

Además de que este lo reescribí cerca de tres veces, no me sentia conforme.

Simplemente sentía que les faltaba algo, pero nunca supe realmente que era.

Bueno como sea, espero y lo disfruten.

Para los que preguntaron por Vali, pues decidí dejarlo como un rival en el amor para issei, haber que les parece.

Las reviews las dejare para luego.

Bueno ya saben dejen sus criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y esas weas en las reviews. xD

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de continuar por favor habrán esto y déjenlo hasta que inicie el capitulo: www. youtube ./watch?v=lvRX0_lAjWA (obviamente quiten los espacios)

Así es, volví perras! (Con todo el respeto del mundo) y mas hardcore que nunca!

Que dijeron? "Este weon ya abandono el fic y seguramente se esta matando a pajas"

Pues aunque lo segundo puede que sea verdad, debo decir que estaban sumamente equivocados, estaba en reposo, para volver con la fuerza de 1000 orgasmos.

Y que mejor forma de volver que con una actualización de un capitulo de este maravilloso fic (Modestias aparte :v).

Volvió Berserk, volvió D Gray Man, parece que el anime de Naruto terminara, Bleach termino y Bustercall actualizo superhero.

Si no actualizaba yo esto se hubiera ido a la mierda.

Ahora si, disfruten del bendito capitulo actualizado.

Nos vemos el proximo año! :v

* * *

Mi adorable Kouhai 5.

Solo dos palabras, fue todo lo que se necesito para que toda la cafetería quedara en un inminente silencio.

"Cásate conmigo"

Hasta parece una broma de mal gusto.

-E-eh?- fue todo lo que la pequeña peliblanca alcanzo a balbucear.-

-No fui lo suficientemente claro? esta bien lo repetiré, se mi esposa.-Volvió a repetir el peliplatino, mientas seguía sostenido sobre una de sus rodillas tomando la mano de Koneko quien lo miraba atónita.-

Ante la falta de respuesta de la peliblanca y su claro rostro de sorpresa Vali volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Creo que fui demasiado apresurado proponiéndote matrimonio, esta bien lo entiendo, pero si gusta podemos comenzar tenido bebes-

¡Ahora si!

Tomando la mano que sostenía la de Koneko y apartándola con brusquedad, poniéndome entre ambos, mirando al peliplatino inquisidoramente.

Ante este gesto el peliplatino solo opto por ponerse de pie para quedar a mi altura (cabe destacar que era algo mas alto que yo) sin dejar de posar una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-Que crees que haces?-Pregunte vorazmente-

-Que no es obvio? estoy prendiéndole matrimonio a esa chica-

-Que acaso eres idiota? como puedes proponerle matrimonio si ni siquiera saben sus nombre!?-

-Ese es el problema? en ese caso- volvió a pasarme de largo- Soy Vali, Vali Lucifer- Volviendo a arrodillarse a la altura de Koneko.-

-T-Toujo Koneko.-Se presento ella con un ligero rubor, sin cambiar su cara de sorpresa-

-No le sigas el juego!-Exclame eufórico-

-L-lo siento!-

-Ahora que caigo.-Dijo el peliplatino poniéndose nuevamente de pie-Que tienes que ver tu en esto?-

-eh?-

-Que tienes que ver tu en esto? acaso eres su novio o algo? de ser así tal vez podría considerarlo un poco.-

-e-eh?-

Ok lo admito, me tomo con la guardia baja, no espere que utilizara la palabra con "N"

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, eres su novio?.-

Y todo quedo en silencio, no escucha ni un solo ruido en toda la cafetería, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Todos expectantes a una respuesta, incluso Koneko parecería haber salido de su trance solo para escuchar las palabras que saldrían de mi boca.

Tenia que pensar en algo.

Joder que estoy entre en la espada y los huevos!

-y que si lo fuera?.-Pregunte desafiante, esbozando la sonrisa mas engreída que pude-

-En ese caso.-Poniendo una cara amenazante para después señalarme y decir-Tendré que quitártela.-

Después de esas palabras la multitud dentro de la cafetería se altero, y no de forma agradable.

Los chicos gritaban con afán de avivar las llamas, mientras que las chicas por su lado, bueno, seguramente era por que el guaperas había escogido una loli como "su" chica.

De cierta manera los comprendía, a los chicos por querer mas después de esa declaración de guerra y las chicas, bueno, eran chicas, seguro tenían los ovarios acelerados o algo así.

Volviendo a lo nuestro.

Por mis cojones que este guaperas me hace quedar como un maricón!

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.-Poniendo la mejor sonrisa arrogante que pude-

Que mejor forma de avivar las llamas que con una respuesta directa? estoy seguro que debí de verme genial!

Intente prestar atención a la reacción del publico.

-Sabes, si lo dice Hyoudo no suena tan amenazante.-Los chicos-

-Wha, como se atreve a hablar a Vali-Sama de esa manera? que desagradable.-Las chicas

Hijos de puta!

-Jo, entonces, si estas tan seguro de que no puedo hacer a Toujo-san mía, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?.-

-...Habla-

-Si no puedo hacer que Toujo sea mi novia antes de la graduación, renunciare a ella, ademas de que desapareceré de tu vista para siempre, la misma norma se aplica si yo gano, que tal? no es un mal trato.-

-Hmmm, creo que paso-

-Pasas? No me digas que temes perder, entonces que fueron esas habladurías de antes?-

-Yo temer perder? Nada que ver, si hay algo a lo que realmente temo es a ella- Señalado a Koneko quién se encontraba detrás mio- Ella si que es de temer- Ante ese comentario ella frunció levemente el seño. -Y ya que estamos, que tal si le preguntamos por su opinión?- Haciéndome ligeramente a un lado, permitiendo que el público la observara-

-e-eh?-

-Vamos Koneko-chan, dile a este desgraciado lo que piensas, realmente saldrías con alguien como el?-Señalando al peliplatino-

-No-

Y asi, sin siquiera vaselina, dio su respuesta, causando impresión en las chicas, y devolviendo la fe a los chico al ver que aun habia chicas cuerdas en el mundo-

-Y supongo que con esto podemos dar por terminada esta reunión cierto? Entonces volvemos al club?-

Ante esto las chicas pertenecientes al club de lo oculto asintieron (exceptuando a LeFay que seguía observando llorosa los trozos de pan en el suelo) y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a club, menos LeFay que estaba siendo arrastrada por Ravel.

-Espera-Volvió a hablar el peliplatino-

-Y ahora que joder!?-Pregunte molesto volviendo a ver al peliplatino-

-Antes de te vayas me gustaría hacer una última declaración- Caminado sin prisa a nuestra dirección, arrodillándose frente a Koneko para poder observarla directo a los ojos- Juro por mi vida, no, por el mismísimo Dios que haré que algún día te enamores de mi-

KYAAAAAAAA

Y de nuevo el puto grito eufórico semi-orgásmico de las chicas

Koneko por su lado ni se inmuto.

-Si si lo que tu digas guaperas, larguémonos de aquí por que este olor a maricón rampante esta comenzando a fastidiarme.-Tomando a Koneko por el brazo caminando hasta la salida de la cafetería seguidos por Ravel y LeFay.-

* * *

Y después de es movidita anécdota nos dirigimos de vuelva al salón del club.

-Joder que fastidioso-Exclame mientras estiraba mis brazos al aire-Y eso que aun no es medio día...-

-Y que lo diga Issei-Sama-Dijo LeFay, que al parecer seguía decaída por lo que le paso a su pan-

En serio, como pudo afectarle tanto?

-En serio odio a ese tipo de hombres-Ravel cruzada de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza- Son horriblemente desagradables-

-Cierto cierto-Dije asintiendo-Por no decir que gilipollas-

-Si si, y un engreído-Afirmo Koneko

-Y un marica!-Continué yo-

-Y un retrasado!-Dijo LeFay

-Y es jodidamente feo!-

-...-

Después de ese comentario las chicas se quedaron en silencio.

-Por que se quedan calladas? Si lo que digo es verdad!-

-Ya vieron? Las nubes se mueven-Comento Ravel señalado al cielo-

-Sabían que las saladitas son horneadas?-continuo LeFay

-No me digan que el maricón rampante ese les parece atractivo!?-

-Pues no es que nos parezca atractivo sino que ante la vista de una dama no esta mal.-Dijo Ravel mientras LeFay asentía-

-Joder-llevándome una mano al rostro-Por lo menos Koneko-sama esta de mi lado cierto?- Voltee a ver a Koneko-

Quien aparentemente había encontrado algo jodidamente interesante en sus Zapatos.

-Tu también? En serio menudo gusto para los hombres se cargan-Dando un largo suspiro rendido-

-Y lo dice el chico que iría detrás de todo lo que tenga pecho-Comentario ofensivamente gratuito de parte de Koneko-

-Eh! Con los melones no te metas! Ellos son el néctar de la vida!-Exclame alzando un puño al aire-

-Solo un pervertido diría eso-

-Lo que pasa es que tienes celos!-

-Celos?-

-Si, celos ya quisieras tener una estantería como la de tu hermana, o por lo menos como la de LeFay o Ravel-

Ante ese comentario Ravel rio por lo bajo, LeFay por su lado estaba alzando su pecho un poco, como si lo estuviera midiendo.

-Cerdo!- Exclamo Koneko-

-Ja! Acomplejada!-Grite yo-

-Depravado!-

-Pecho tabla!-

PAAAAM

Y de un certero pero letal golpe termine, como de costumbre en el suelo.

Koneko se alejaba a paso ligeramente acelerado, obviamente molesta.

-Es que ustedes siempre son así?- Pregunto Ravel mientras yo aun yacia en el suelo con un poco de humo saliendo de un chichon mientras que LeFay me picaba con una ramita para comprobar si aun seguía con vida.-

-Do dealmmenthe-Dije aun con la cara contra el piso-

-Pues no lo parece, aunque entiendo por que lo haces-Dijo Ravel cruzada de brazos-

-Porque lo dice Ravel-Sama?- Pregunto LeFay-

-A eso responderé yo- Dije mientras me levantaba-Veras...-Cambiando mi semblante por uno mar serio-

LeFay me observaba con ojos brillosos, probablemente llenos de admiración.

-Es que acaso no la haz visto!? Si apenas tiene poco mas pecho que Sona-Kaicho! Es una lastima que chichigami no la haya bendecido como a su hermana, haaa la genética puede a veces ser demasiado cruel, si por mi fuera haría que todas las mujeres desarrollaran pechos como los de Akeno-Sempai o Rias-Sempai, seria un mundo lleno de paz y armonía, un mundo donde todos puedan convivir rodeados de hermosos y suaves pechos, saben porque se dio la segunda Guerra mundial? Exacto por que a Adolf le faltaban 2 buenos melones junto a el! Ademas de que...-

Mientras yo continuaba con mi grandioso discurso tanto Ravel como LeFay cambiaban su expresión por algo que parecía vergüenza ajena.

-LeFay-San que tal si nos adelantamos?-

LeFay solo asintió y ambas caminaron en dirección al club dejándome solo sin que me diera cuenta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala del consejo estudiantil .

Cierta morena con gafas sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-No se por que pero cuando vea a Hyoudo le daré una patada en el culo tan fuerte que habrá preferido que lo viole un negro-

Después de esa declaración la morena siguió con lo suyo.

Ya en la sala del club

LeFay y Ravel sé encontraban bebiendo té, el cual fue preparado por Akeno-san, acompañado con galletas

Koneko se encontraba sentada en un sofá algo distante de las demas, con su semblante de siempre.

Akeno se encontraba preparando un poco más de te, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro casi puedo jurar que le vi las bragas!

Por último Rias se encontraba en el escritorio de la presidenta del club, haciendo lo que los presidentes hacen, supongo, la forma tan sensual en la que cruza sus piernas hace que quiera meterme entre ellas!

Y yo por mi parte, dejando mis pensamientos pulcros de lado, me encontraba en la puerta del club, observando la escena, pese a mi felicidad interna por lo ya mencionado, también por haber dejado solo en medio del patio dando un discurso digno de los dioses del Olimpo.

-Eso fue bastante cruel saben?- me queje, después de todo que forma de tratar a un sempai es esa?-

-Lo sentimos Ise-sama pero si nos quedábamos más tiempo perdiendo el tiempo el descanso terminara y no podríamos beber el delicioso té de Himejima-Sama-Explicó LeFay-

-Ara ara, no creo que mi te sea tan delicioso- Dijo Akeno-san con una sonrisa pícara-

-Ciertamente el té de Akeno-san es una delicia y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero, que forma de tratar a un sempai es esa!? Donde cojones quedo el respeto!? Al menos podrían haber avisado!-

-Si podrían pero como se trataba de Ise-sempai era mejor opción dejarlo delirando solo-

Y el insulto gratuito de Koneko se hizo presente.

-Hablando de faltas de respeto...-Mascullé en voz baja-

-Dijiste algo sempai?-Preguntó la loli con un deje amenazante-

-Las palabras que salieron de mi boca fue la misma cantidad que la delantera que te cargas-

-Perdón?- Volvió a hablar Koneko está vez con un deje mas amenazante-

-Nada nada.-

-Eso pensé.- Volviendo a sus dulces.-

-Por cierto Koneko-Sama, que piensa hacer con Lucifer-Sempai?- Pregunto LeFay.-

-Si si! un tipo guapo se te declaro! que piensas responderle?.- Pregunto Ravel bastante animada.-

-Acaso importa?.- Respondió Koneko en su tono clásico.-

-Claro que importa! un chico se te declaro! y no solo eso, un chico GUAPO! tienes que responderle apropiadamente!-

-Venga venga, no creen que se están tomando esto muy enserio?.- Pregunte yo - es decir, que clase de retrasado se le declara a alguien que solo ha visto una vez?.-

-Como era de esperarse de Ise-Sempai, usted no tiene ojo para estas cosas cierto?.-Comento Ravel molesta- Eso es lo que lo hace tan especial!-

-eh? como que especial?.-

-Es obvio Issei-Sama, amor a primera vista, un escenario que anhelan gran parte de la población femenina.-

-Eso es todo? pues si lo que siento en mis pantalones cada vez que veo una tía buena es amor pues nos vamos yendo!.-

PAM

-Sin indecencias sempai.- Dijo la albina después de golpearme.-

-Pues al menos podrías avisar antes de reventarme no crees?-

-...- Ella quedo en silencio.-

-Entonces Koneko-Sama?.-

-Si?.-

-El asunto con Lucifer-Sama- Dijo Ravel -

-No me interesa.-

-Eh? Como que no te interesa, donde crees que saldrá otro tipo asi de bueno que se te declare!?.-

-En un bar para maricones!.-

PAAAM

-Tal vez...- Dijo LeFay haciendo una pausa demasiado dramática para mi gusto. - Koneko-Sama tiene a alguien que le gusta?.-

-...- Koneko solo desvió la mirada, con un claro rubor en sus mejillas. -

-Jooo así que el corazón de hielo de Koneko-Sama tiene a alguien que le guste? me pregunto quien sera el pobre desgraciado.- Dije yo en tono burlón. -

-En serio!? quien es? es guapo? es mutuo!?- Preguntaba Ravel casi exigiendo respuesta. -

Koneko solo se seguía sonrojando mas y mas, casi parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Por alguna razón, me pareció demasiado lindo.

-Ravel-Sama por favor no presione a Koneko-Sama- Hablo LeFay al notar la incomodidad que mostraba Koneko.-

-Que va, si a ella le encanta, verdad Koneko-chan?- Dije moviendo la lengua de forma casi demoníaca- Entonces Koneko-chan, quien es el afortunado? es de nuestro instituto?.-

Koneko seguía roja cual tomate, era divertido verla asi.

Bueno, eso siempre y cuando ella no me golpeara.

-Ara ara Ise-kun, no deberías abusar de tu Kouhai de esa manera.-Interrumpió Akeno con su melodiosa voz.-

-Yo? abusar de ella? si ella y yo tenemos la misma relación que Rocky y un saco de boxeo.- Encomiendo de hombros.-Adivina quien es el saco.-

-Eso no pasaría si no fueras tan pervertido Issei-Sempai- Dijo Ravel mientras LeFay asentía levemente a su lado.-

-Bueno no nos desviemos del tema, aquí lo importante es saber quien le gusta a Koneko-chan.- intentando, valga la redundancia, desviar el tema.-

Se que soy un pervertido pero no tienen que recalcarlo cada vez que abren la boca!.

-Creo que yo podría tener una idea.- Comento Akeno.-

-Eh? en serio? entonces dinos!.-

-Una pista, esta en este salón.-

Koneko se sonrojo, mas si cabe, escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

Al notar esto en mi mente solo había una única respuesta.

-En serio? Joder Koneko-chan no me digas que eres lesbiana!.-

PAM

-Y eso porque!?- Exclame molesto, con algo de humo emanando de la cabeza gracias al golpe.-

-Por idiota!- Grito Koneko para después salir del club e ir a dios sabe donde.-

-Y ahora que hice?.-

-Es en serio?.- Pregunto Ravel molesta.-

-No piensa ir tras ella?.- Pregunto LeFay.-

-Por que debería?.-

-Ise-kun, aun te falta mucho para entender el corazón de una mujer.- Dijo Akeno con tono de desapruebo.-

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, mientras que todas las chicas, exceptuando a Rias-sempai, ella esta metida en, que se yo, cosas de Presidentas, me miraban con desapruebo.

-Entiendo entiendo, voy tras ella.-

* * *

Salí del salón del club con bastante incomodidad.

En serio no se que pasa por la cabeza de las mujeres...

Bueno, debo centrarme, si yo fuera una loli avergonzada a donde iría a desahogarme?

La respuesta era obvia.

El tejado.

Caminando sin prisa hacia el edificio principal, buscando a la pequeña loli, por que sera que tengo una sensación de deja vú?

Entrando al edificio, subiendo las escalares hasta el tejado, con alumnos subiendo, bajando, almorzando, hablando plácidamente, también había unas cuantas parejas, bastante melosas debo agregar.

Subiendo el ultimo conjunto de escaleras, dándome vista a la puerta que da a la azotea.

Temeroso abrí la puerta, la ultima vez que vine aquí termine con 3 costillas rotas, y, si algo me dice esta sensación, es que no sera bonito.

Entre-abriendo la puerta lentamente, asomando mi cabeza un poco, divisando lo que mi campo visual me permitia.

Ahi estaba ella, de pie mirando a la nada.

Me dispuse a entrar con cautela.

-Koneko-cha-

FJJUUUUUUU

No pude terminar la frase, una rafaga de viento me interrumpio.

Pero mas que la ráfaga de viento, fue la imagen que sin quererlo se formo frente a mi.

 _Fresas eh?_

La falda de Koneko levantada, mientras ella queria evitar que el viento la despeinase.

La intensidad de la ráfaga, y la innecesariamente corta falda, causo que esta se levantara, dandome una perfecta vista de su ropa interior, blanca con estampado de fresas.

Pasaron los segundos que parecian minutos, el viento parecia no querer detenerse y mis ojos no querian dejar de mirar.

Despues de unos instantes mas el viento cesó.

Koneko volteo haci mi direccion, sonrojandose al instante, jalando su falda hacia abajo.

-Las viste?- Pregunto ella -

-Eh? Ah! Esto... No- Respondi, obviamente mintiendo descaradamente -

Que? El dia que reciban un golpe de ella también haran lo que sea por evitar recibir otro!

-Seguro?-

Asenti de forma exagerada.

Ella solo mantuvo una mirada cargada de incredulidad, aun con las mejillas rojas.

GLUP

La tensión en el ambiente era enorme, la brisa que es calidad en esta tempora habia pasado ser un frio casi invernal.

Sudor frio recorria mi espalda, es increíble como pueden cambiar las sensaciónes solo por la mirada de esta chica.

-Te creere entoces- Soltando su falda, relajando su cuerpo y recuperando el color natural de su rostro -

-Muchas gracias Koneko-Sama!- Haciendo una reverencia tremendamente exagerada -

-Aunque al ser tu, no me hubiera importado-

-Que?-

-Nada de nada ero-sempai- Dijo mientras caminaba a mi direccion -

-Si tu lo dices...-

-Y entoces? Necesitas algo?-

-Bueno, yo quisiera disculparme, por lo que sucedio en el salon del club, por las cosas que dije.- Dije apenado, desviando la mirada y rascandome unñ mejilla cual paleto de anime generico -

-No tienes porque hacerlo sempai-

-Pero...-

-No se preocupe, estoy bien-

Realmente queria disculparme apropiadamente, pero si ella decia que todo estaba bien entonces le creere.

Despues de eso nos recargamos en la pared junto a la puerta, ninguno abrio la boca despues de eso hasta que sono la campana dando fin a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando ambos partíamos a nuestras respectivas aulas Koneko hablo.

-Sempai...-

-Si?-

-Realmente le gustaria saber quien me gusta?-

-eh? Bueno si realmente quieres decirmelo.-

Tras mi respuesta ella me hizo una seña para que me agachara.

Cosa que hice.

Cuando me puse a su altura ella se acerco a mi mientras decia:

-Quien me gusta es...-

Yo estaba esperando a que terminara la frase, ella acerco sus labios un poco mas a mi oído y termino con:

-Es un secreto.-

Despues de eso ella corrio escaleras abajo, no si antes voltear y decir que nos veíamos en la entrada.

Yo solo atine a esbozar una sonrisa.

Realmente ella es un tesoro para mi.

* * *

Y por fin lo termine, un poco mas corto de lo normal pero terminado, no me juzgen saben lo incómodo que es escribir desde un mando de PS4? Ah verdad? :v

Bueno espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola hola hola! Cuanto tiempo no? cuanto ya? un año? año y medio?

Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! llevo tanto tiempo sin tocar un teclado que creo que ya olvide como escribir :v

Veamos, realmente detesto hacer estas madres pero...

Esto es solo un anuncio, asi es, el mas vigorozo, viril, egocentrico, narcisista y sexualmente apetitizo escritor de FF a vuelto!

Despues de horas, dias y meses de constante ausencia por fin me digne a volve, y no es que no quisiera si no que el bendito trabajo y la falta de PC no me lo ha permitido, el ultimo capitulo que publique aqui fue hecho desde un Ps vita, si supieran el sufrimiento que es escribir desde esa madre...

Como sea a los que nos truje.

 **Nuevo capitulo de "Mi adorable Kouhai" el domingo en la madrugada.**

Realmente siento mucho la espera pero bue, que se le va a hacer, a todas aquellas personas que aun se toman la molestia de ver si he actualizado ¡Gracias!

Los que no, pues bueno, sigan leyendo las weas del sawada ese (Aunque no se si sigue posteando su cancer)

Como sea, si decepcione a alguno por este anuncio tan de la mega verga pues ni modo :v

Saludos y nos leemos el domingo!


	7. Chapter 7

_Mi Adorable Kouhai_

* * *

Domingo, dia de descanso, no hay escuela, no hay responsabilidades !Un dia perfecto para cazar pechugonas¡

A no, que tengo una cita, o algo parecido...

Mas alla de la salidas a casa de Matsuda y Motohama a ver pornos creo que esta es la primera vez que tendre una, con una loli, pero almenos es una cita, creo que hubiera esta mejor si me pedia dinero.

Saco mi celular para ver la hora.

9:00

Habiamos acordado el vernos en este parque a las 10.

Creo que llege demasiado temprano.

Mire al rededor buscando con que apresurar el paso del tiempo, divice a varias parejas, una mas meloza que otra, los frondosos arboles con ardillas sobre ellos, aves que tranquilamente se posaban sobre las ramas de los mismos, casi parecia una jodida escena de pelicula de disney.

-Haaaaa- Un pesado suspiro salio de boca. - En serio hubiera preferido que me pidiera dinero.-

No es que no quisiera salir con ella, es solo que tengo miedo de cagarla, ya una vez cometi el error de hacerla sentir triste, eso me costo 3 costillas.

No quiero que eso pase de nuevo.

-Cuidado cuidado cuidado!-

Y fue entonces cuando una voz chillona y femenina me saco de mi profunda meditacion.

PAAAAAM

Lo siguiente que senti fue un suave, rendondo y contundente golpe.

Ambos caimos al suelo en un estruendozo golpe.

Al abrir los ojos e intentar reponorme dos enormes goblos, no, melones nublaron mi vision.

Dos grandes melones estaban sobre mi!.

Que es esto!? Quizas es la bendicion de aquel dios castaño que logro que actualizaran el Kamasutra gracias a sus caidas!?

-HA! lo siento!- Dijo exaltada la aparente dueña de las gemelas levantandose rapidamente.-

Pude observar mejor a la chica, era algo baja, sus cabellos eran morenos y estaban peinado a dos coletas, vestia de forma sospechosa, con una gabardina que le cubria todo el cuerpo y unos lentes de sol que cubrian gran parte de su cara, volteaba de izquierda a derecha, como si estubiera buscando a alguien.

sin darle muchas vueltas yo tambien me incorpore.

-Realmente lo siento, es que tengo algo de prisa y no veia por donde iba-

-No tienes por que disculparte, es culpa mia por no ver que una linda chica venia hacia mi- dije tirando una bala al aire, mas alla del tamaño de sus melones, no conozco nada mas, hasta su cara es un misterio para mi.

Que tal si es un transexual que va tras mi culo!?

Mientras yo dibagaba en mis pensamientos ella seguia mirando alrededor.

-HA!- Repentinamente la chica solto un grito de sorpresa -

Voltee a ver en la misma direccion que ella, a la distancia habia varias personas, en su mayoria varones, vistiendo trajes negros, actuaban como si buscaran algo de forma incesante.

No me digas que la buscan a ella!?

Y si son de la mafia!? Quizas esta tipa les debe dinero y es por eso que viste de forma tan sospechosa!

Si me ven con ella seguramente me corten las pelotas!

Uno de los tipos volteo en nuestra direccion.

-Alli esta!- Grito, llamando la atencion de los demas trajeados.-

\- Demonios! - La chica me tomo del brazo y comenzo a correr de nuevo, llevandome a rastras con ella. -

-E-espera! por lo menos explicame que rayos esta pasando!- Grite mientras seguiamos corriendo. -

-Te lo explicare luego solo sigue corriendo!-

Seguimos corriendo durante algunos minutos, entramos a una zona comercial, al ser Domingo esta estaba abarrotada de gente, por lo que la hacia dificil transitar.

Nos detuvimos un par de segundos, ella volvio a voltear al rededor.

Al parecer todo se habia calmado, ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Moooo pense que nunca los perderia.- ella empezaba a relajarse.-

Yo seguia sin entender un carajo.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me expliques que rayos esta pasando.- Le dije ya un tanto mosqueado, mas no enojado. -

-huuu...- ella se puso un poco nerviosa, si bien las gafas y parte de la gabardina no me dejaba apreciarlo en su rostro, las acciones en su cuerpo la delataban, comensando a retorcerce cual niña pequeña.- Creo que eso podria ser un poco problematico.-

-Problematico? problema en el que me haz metido mujer! Yo solo queria vivir una vida pacifica rodeado de los placeres de la carne, rodeado de hermosas mujeres y como mierda se supone que lo haga cuando me persige la mafia!?.-

-La mafia?- Pregunto, poniendo un dedo en su menton.-

-Si gracias a ti la mafia ahora esta detras de mi culo!.-

-Pfff..-Dejo salir un leve bufido.-

-¿?-

-pfhffhfhafhafahahajajajaajaja.- Para despues dejar libre una euforica risa, casi como la que daria una niña pequeña.-

-Yo no le veo la gracia!.-

-Jajaja perdon es que, es que...-Ella contuvo el aire un segundo, intetando controlarse.- perdon por eso, pero de todas las cosas no pense que dirias que estaba siendo perseguida por la mafia.-

Ella se quito las enormes gafas de sol, descubriendo un poco su rostro, ya que la parte inferior estaba siendo cubierta por la gabardina, y dejando ver sus hermosos ojos violetas.

 _Violetas?_

-...Donde rayos se metio?.- Ambos escuchamos un grupo de voces aproximandose.-

-...Demonios, les dije que no la perdieran de vista, siempre es lo mismo con esta chiquilla!.-Grito otra voz, esta vez una femenina, la diferencia es que esta inspiraba respeto.-

voltee a ver a la chica de nuevo, ella estaba claramente alterada, mas que cuando nos perseguian, incluso parecia tener miedo.

Esto me molesto.

Asi que sin pensarlo mucho esta vez la tome del brazo, y la jale a un callejon que esta a unos metros de nosotros.

Ella no se resistio.

Cuando ambos quedamos pegados el uno al otro, podia sentir sus pechos en mi torso! Hurra!

Espera, no es momento para ponerse asi...

disimuladamente baje mi mirada para ver a la chica.

Ahora que la veo mas de cerca, puedo decir que es una mujer hermosa, sus facciones son finas, a ojo no le calculo mas de 20 años.

Un poco mas baja que yo, su cabello es completamente negro, sus labios pequeños brillosos y de su cabello emanaba un ligero aroma a vainilla.

Ahora que la miro bien, creo que me recuerda a alguien...

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Pero el ambiente se tenso al escuchar una gran cantidad de pasos viendo hacia nuestra direccion.

Creo que la cage al pensar que este seria un buen escondite, lo que hice fue basicamente encerrarnos!

Mi mente comenzo a funcionar a mil por hora, la avalancha de adrenalina y pensamientos solo lograba que balbuceara y agitara mis brazos estupidamente.

A este paso nos encontrarian.

-Abrazame- dijo la chica seriamente, el sensacion que emaba ahora era completamente diferente, como si estuviera con otra persona.-

-Que?- Estaba tan perdido en mi estupides que no comprendi lo que dijo.-

-Que me abrazes!.-

Eh? una chica linda, me esta pidiendo que la abraze!? Joder esto definitivamente es un presagio de mi muerte!

-Rapido!.- Ahora se mostraba claramente alterada.- Mooo.-Dejo salir un bufido de molestia.

Rapidamente se despojo de su gabardina, dejandola caer bruscamente al suelo, dejando ver la ropa casual que tenia debajo, una camiseta ligeramente escotada de color azul y unos jeans a juego.

Sin darme mas tiempo de entrar en detalles, poso sus brazos por ambos lados de mi cuello, acercando su cara poco a la mia, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiracion.

Desde la perspectiva de cualquiera, esto seria una pareja besandose.

Los pasos se acercaban mas y mas, estaba tan nervioso que podria jugar que por cada paso que se escuchaba mi corazon latia una vez.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP Tap tap tap tap...

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como sus perseguidores pasaban de largo, y el sonido de los zapatos perderse a lo lejos.

Ignore eso completamente y me concentre en el bello rostro de que tenia en frente.

Ella al percatarse de que sus perseguidores se retiraban perdio todo apice de seriedad en su rostro y paso a enfocarse en el mio.

Ella formo una sonrisa infantil en su rostro y lentamente se separo de mi.

-Fuuu, eso estu cerca.- Bufo ella mientras saliamos del callejon.-

-Bueno, y ahora que podemos estar tranquilos, me podrias decir que demonias acaba de suceder?.-

-Es necesario?.- Pregunto.-

-Si, es necesario, ignorando el hecho de que me arrastraste contigo, al menos dime porque un bellezon como tu estaba escapando de tanta gente!.-

-En serio no te sueno de nada?.- Pregunto un poco desanimada.-

-Pues no, bueno, desde hace un rato vengo pensando que te pareces a una conocida, pero con esa estanteria dudo mucho que sean parientas.-

Sip, pese a las increibles similtudes en el rostro de ella y Sona esas tetazas hace que quede completamente fuera de la ecuacion.

-Haaaa, bueno, supongo que era de esperar, a los chicos ya no les interensan las chicas magicas como antes.- Dijo con aun mas desanimo.-

-Chica magica? Participas en alguna clase de programa? Lo siento, no acostumbro ver la tele.- Menti descaradamente, claro que veo la tele, en porno entre mas grande mejor!.-

-Jooooo, bueno, para no alargarme demasiado, soy Serafall.-

-Serafall?-

Repentinamente tuve una sensacion de DEJA VU.

Estoy seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes, pero donde?

-Serafall, !La chica magica mas mona de todas¡ acabare con todos los angeles y demonios que se cruzen en mi camino!.- Grito.-

-Espera, Serafall? Esa Serafall!?.-

-La misma que viste y calza.- Dijo posando mientras giñaba un ojo.-

-No me lo creo, he sido fan tuyo desde hace tiempo!.-

-Verdad que si me conocias? Soy la mas famosa Idol del mundo mundial! Y dime, cual fue tu pelicula favorita? Angeles caidos? La leyenda del Sekyryute? El oppai dragon?.-

-No que va si yo te conosco por las revistas de lenceria! Jodeeeeer que de tenerte aqui en frente me pongo todo tontoooooo!.- Dije revolviendome como gelatina.-

-Jajajajaja eres gracioso pervertido-chan!.-Dijo ella feliz- Bueno, me gustaria quedarme a charlar contigo otro rato pero se esta haciendo tarde.-Dijo mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca.- Bueno pervertido-chan, nos vemos despues!.-

Despues de eso ella salio corriendo.

Yo solo la vi perderse a lo lejos

Joder, habia conocido a una idol, una puta idol! Y no solo eso, si no que nos abrazamos! En serio creo que me voy a morir pronto!

-Quien era ella?.- pregunto una voz bastante familiar tras de mi al tiempo que senti el rose de un dedo en mi espalda .-

Mis poros se abrieron permitiendo que un aire frio recorriera mi espalda.

-Pues que mas? Una pechugona!.-

PAAAAM

Creo, que realmente me iba a morir pronto.

Despues de eso todo se puso negro.

* * *

Bueno, lo dejare hasta aqui, realmente queria escribir la cita, pero tambien queria darle entrada a Serafall la loli tetona por exelencia!

Asi que el proximo capitulo sera dedicado completamente a la cita de Issei y Koneko.

Bueno, les gusto? no les gusto? perdi el toque? me suicido alv? :v

Espero sus reviews con ansias!

Nos leemos el domingo! (ahora si en domingo, perdon por el atraso)


	8. Chapter 8

Mi adorable Kouhai 7

* * *

Y ahi estaba yo.

Tirando en medio complejo comercial, con una loli enfandada delante mio.

Hermosa forma de comenzar una cita!

-Sabes, al menos podrias retenerte un poco-

-Es tu cul...-

-Si si si, es mi culpa por admirar la belleza femenina.- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y sacudia la tierra de mi ropa.- Bien, entonces vamonos llendo.-

-Como quieras.-Dijo la albina mientras se alejaba a un paso moderadamente rapido, no tanto como para no alcanzarla.-

Estara molesta?

La mire a la distancia, grata fue mi sorpresa al notar la ropa casual que portaba.

Vestia un vestido olgado de una sola pieza color blanco, un blanco demasiado puro, y unas sandalias a juego.

Conociendola un poco sabras que ella nunca vestiria algo asi, o al menos eso supongo.

Esto debe ser cosa de la guapa de su hermana, aunque debo decir que de cierta manera agradesco que la haya inducido.

De ser por ella habria vestido el uniforme del instituto.

No es que estuviera mal, pero creo que se ve mucho mas mona de esta manera.

Ella se detuvo de repente y me miro sobre su hombro.

-Vienes?.- Pregunto sacandome de mis pensamientos.-

Asenti y comenze a caminar hacia ella.

Cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla ella comenzo a caminar de nuevo.

-Y bien, a donde vamos primero?- Pregunto cuando me posicione junto a ella.-

-Al acuario de la ciudad, hoy hay una presentacion de delfines, pienso que seria algo lindo para empezar.-

Ella solo asintio y continuo su camino.

* * *

Llegamos a la entrada del acuario, el cual tenia un enorme letrero posicionado en la parte frontal del mismo con la leyenda "Sealand".

A los alrededores habia una infinidad de adornos que coincidian con la tematica del parque, personas vestidas con botargas de pulpos, puestos de comida donde la mayor parte de los alimentos era base pez y los cuales estaban cocinados de forma que se parecieran a los mismos.

Sin esperar demasiado me diriji a la taquilla, donde una fila relativamente corta esperaba su turno para ser atendidos.

-Odio hacer fila, no podian escojer otro lugar para salir? Jodeeer.-Mofe con fastidio.-

-No se puede evitar Sempai, despues de todo es domingo, ademas de que habra bastante gente que ansie ver el show de Delfines.- Señalo Koneko.-

-Pues mas vale que al menos haya una sirena en Topless.-

PAAAM

-Te encargo los boletos a ti, sempai.- Y con ese tono de desapruebo se dirijo a uno de los tantos establecimientos con recuerdos.-

Aun seguira molesta por lo de la loli-tetona?

-Jooo.- Y con un sonoro bostezo me introduje en la fila.-

* * *

La pequeña albina, que despues de ese pequeño disgusto, decidio ir a pasear por ahi, despues de todo, su Sempai tardaria al menos un rato en conseguir los boletos.

Miro a lo lejos, un pequeño establecimiento donde se vendian una gran cantidad de peluches de animales, tanto marinos como terrestres.

Un sentimiento infantil desperto en ella, como si esos afelpados jugetes la invitarar a ir, como ese trozo de pastel que desprende un vapor hechizante que te hace flotar a el, era algo inconsiente, al menos para ella.

Al llegar al establecimiento lo primero que llamo su atencion fue un peluche de un gato, o al menos eso parecia gracias a las orejas y cola, ya que este prensetaba una forma bastante circular, casi como una pelota.

Lo observo por unos instantes.

-A-chan mira, no es una monada?.- Pregunto una voz femenina que venia junto con ella.-

Al levantar la mirada un poco noto que se trataba de una pareja quienes al parecer recien iniciaba sus veintes.

-Sip es bastante mono.- Dijo el chico que miraba el muñeco de felpa con forma de delfin que la chica sotenia.-

-No seria lindo si pudieramos tener un Delfin real en casa?.- Pregunto la chica alegre.-

-Si, seria genial, solo que Mai-san se haria cargo de ellos.- Respondio el chico con una sonrisa burlona.-

-Heeee!? Eso no es justo.-Exclamo la chica con disgusto.-

-Jajajaja.- El chico rio alegremente mientras ayudaba a la chica, quien estaba en cunclillas, a levantarse.

-Entonces me conformare con un pez dorado.-

-Eso seria bueno.-

Y con esa ultima frase la pareja se retiro.

La pequeña albina los sigio con la mirada, solo para ver a el sin numero de persona que se encontraba en la pequeña plaza.

Mientras mas enfocaba la vista, mas se deba cuenta de algo, habia parejas por doquier.

Tomandose la mano.

Compartiendo una bebida.

Abrazados.

Platicando y riendo juntos.

Incluso unas cuantas mas osadas se besaban sin importarles que estuvieran en publico.

A su mente un pensamiento fugas cruzo.

Por un breve instante, todas las personas en esa area fueron suplantandas por ella y su Sempai.

Ante este pensamiento un rubor indescriptible se formo en su rostro.

Agito su cabeza varias veces tratando de nublar ese pensamiento, cosa que parecia imposible, pues por mas que lo intentaba mas nitida se hacia esa imagen.

-Sempai...-Dijo ella con un deje melancolico.-

* * *

Despues de alrededor de 15 minutos y unos cuantos insultos por parte de la cajera con la que intenton flirtear el castaño, consigio los boletos, y probablemente una orden de alejamiento.

-Primero la loli tetona y sus putos guardaespaldas, despues la estupida fila y para rematar una loca en sus dias, solo falta que aparezca el maricon rampante de Lucifer y tenemos el domingo hecho!.- Se quejo el castaño quien se dirijia a buscar a su acompañante, a quien no veia en las cercanias.-

-Lo que me faltaba, una loli perdida!.-Mofo con molestia y comenzo a caminar en su busqueda.-

-Koneko-chan!.- Grito mientras miraba alrededor intentando divisarla.- Ha, ahi esta.- Dijo al verla de pie en medio de la pequeña plaza.- Oee, Koneko-Chan.- Grito tratando de llamar su atencion.-

Pero, ella parecia ignorarlo.

-Aun esta molesta? Jodeeeer.- Con ambos tickets en su mano izquierda comenzo a caminar hacia su direccion.- Esta bien que este enojada pero no necesita ignorarme.- Se quejo para sus adentros.-

Entre mas se acerba a ella mas notaba como su mirada parecia perdida, como si la chica mirara a la nada.

-Koneko-chan?.- Llamo el chico mientras terminaba de posicionarse detras de ella.- Koneko-chan.- Dijo una ultima vez colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.-

Con una leve respingo la albina salio de sus pensamientos.

-Estas bien? estuviste en las nubes durante un buen rato.- Dijo el castaño.-

-S-sempai?.- pregunto mientras veia como la mano del castaño tocaba su piel, sonrojandose violentamente al momento en que la imagen de hace algunos minutos volvia a cruzar por su cabeza.-

-En serio? segura que estas bien? estas demasiado roja, no tendras fiebre o algo por el estilo cierto?.-Issei levanto su mano del hombro de la peliblanca hasta su frente, intentando medir su temperatura.- Seria malo que te enfermaras.-

Ante esto, la loli no pudo sino sonrojarse mas.

-Despues de todo eres mi adorable kouhai.-

Un leve escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Koneko al escuchar esa palabra.

Kouhai.

Es cierto, para el castaño, ella no seria mas que su Kouhai, una amiga, inclusive una hermana, era imposible que alguien como ella, con un cuerpo infantil resultara atractiva para el, pese a que el castaño le habia dicho incontables veces que un cuerpo no es lo que le da el valor a una mujer, para ella solo eran palabras vacias, pues siempre que tenia la oportunidad el chico le demostraba la hipocrecia detras de esas palabras.

La chica entristecio su mirada, pensando que aquella vision no seria mas que un sueño, que no ocurriria mas que en sus profundos pensamientos.

-Linda? sucede algo?.- Pregunto el castaño preocupado al ver su mirada, despues de todo, ya habia visto esa cara en otra ocasion que el castaño no quisiera recordar, ocasion que involucraba ropa interior y 3 costillas rotas.-

-No sucede nada Sempai, te demoraste demasiado con los boletos.-Dijo ella, regresando a su tono frio de siempre.-

-Jooo, vaya, asi que era eso? no puedes pasar demasiado tiempo sin este bombon cier...-

PAAAM

-Basta de ser tan narcisita Sempai.- Dijo mientras tomaba uno de los dos tickets que el castaño, quien yacia comiendo asfalto en el suelo, tenia en sus manos.-

La chica emprendio direccion hacia la entrada del acuario.

El chico por su lado, se despego del suelo y dirijo su mirada a ella.

-Si puede dar hostias asi, entonces supongo que todo esta bien, no?.-

Y con esto continuo lo que seria la cita mas funesta de este par.

* * *

 ** _Veamos, antes que enciendan sus antorchas, hablemos un momento._**

 ** _Primero, ya recordaran, prometi que actualizaria por lo menos una vez por semana, cosa que como ven no estoy cumpliendo, creo que hasta el maestro Boobing esta actualizando mas seguido que yo, esto se debe a varios motivos que no escribire aqui por que seguro seria una biblia._**

 ** _Segundo, recientemente me di cuenta que es la tercera persona da espacio a describir mejor las escenas, motivo por el cual apartir del capitulo siguiente, sera narrado de esa forma._**

 ** _Con lo anterior dicho solo me queda desear que hayan disfrutado de este corto capitulo, despues de todo lo escribi en 2 noches, me la paso en vela por ustedes asi que sean agradecidos! Y dejen una linda Review, o al menos un insulto._**

 ** _Bueno, no vemos antes de navidad!_**


End file.
